Gohan a Konoha
by Eru Helm
Summary: Gohan se entera de que un nuevo enemigo se acerca y para vencerlo debe viajar a otro mundo a conocer nuevas tecnicas y personas
1. Viaje

Hola soy yo Eru Helm (Doul) pues muchos se dieron cuenta de que se borro todo el contenido de la web bueno en parte es muy fastidioso este echo pero nos da la oportunidad de reescribir , editar y mejorar este fanfic y ademas nos dio iniciativa pues como que hace mucho que no escribiamos asi que aqui el primer capitulo a y por cierto busquenos en facebook pues ahi estan imagenes del fic y pondre avisos de cuando estan los capitulos

.?#!/pages/Gohan-a-Konoha/155255771159402

Esta historia empieza en el monte paoz una madrugada, había pasado solo un mes de la feroz batalla contra Cell y la muerte de Goku

Gohan se encontraba dormido tranquilamente en su casa, el seguía un poco triste desde la muerte de su padre y además estaba un poco agobiado por el hecho de que su madre no lo dejaba entrenar y ella quería inscribirlo a una escuela, en fin en esos momentos una pequeña mujer de avanzada edad sobre una esfera de cristal, apareció y trato de despertar al semi-Saiyajin

Gohan despierta – dijo la bruja llamada Uranai pero no recibió respuesta

Gohan despierta - pero esta vez grito la bruja haciendo caer al chico de su cama

¿Uranai? ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Gohan levantándose del suelo - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Gohan algo terrible va a suceder – le dijo la bruja

¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Gohan confundido

Tuve una visión, en ella pude ver un inmenso poder y es maligno y se acerca cada vez mas – dijo la adivina

Pero ¿Quién? Y ¿Cuándo?-pregunto Gohan impactado

No lo sé pero debes de entrenarte aunque no como siempre – dijo Uranai

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el saiya

Que debes de otra manera en otro lugar-dijo la bruja

O ya se, te refieres a la habitación del tiempo – exclamo el adolescente

No, a otra dimensión-dijo la adivina

¿Hay más? - pregunto el pelinegro

Hay millones pero ese no es el punto – explico Uranai – tienes que ir a una en especifico pues tienes que aprender una técnica en especial llamada sharingan

Muy bien pero ¿eso qué hace?-pregunto Gohan

La verdad es que no tengo idea pero en mi visión vi que te seria de mucha ayuda

Pero Uranai ¿porque me lo dices a mi?- pregunto el chico

Bueno pues ahora tú eres el más poderoso guerrero de parte del bien y eres el apropiado para esta misión – le explico la adivina

Entonces ¿cómo llego a esa dimensión?

¿No es obvio? – exclamo la vidente

Claro las esferas del dragón – dijo Gohan - entonces mañana le avisare al señor Piccoro y a los demás para buscar las esferas mañana

No Gohan, debes ir tu solo – dijo la vieja

¿Por qué? – pregunto el saiya

Porque siendo ese un mundo pequeño hay mucha seguridad en cuanto a las personas y será más fácil que te escabullas tu solo que con todo el grupo -dijo Uranai

Entiendo – dijo Gohan – entonces mañana las buscare –dijo apunto de acostarse nuevamente

No Gohan, debes partir hoy mientras más pronto – grito la vidente

Está bien tendré que ir con Bulma para pedirle el radar del dragón – dijo el saiya

Pero recuerda no le digas a nadie sobre esto- le advirtió la anciana

Gohan salió de su casa y fue volando a hacia la corporación capsula, tenía muchas cosas en la mente como ¿Quién sería ese enemigo? O ¿Qué clase de técnica será la que Uranai quería que aprendiera? Y siguió pensando en cosas como esas hasta que llego a la corporación y descendió

¿Ahora qué hare? ¿Cómo le pido el radar a Bulma sin decirle sobre el deseo? – se preguntaba Gohan pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

¡MUJER! – grito un hombre dentro de la casa

¡YA TE LO DIJE, MI NOMBRE ES BULMA! ¡¿Y QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES? - grito Bulma

Wow esto está bien estarán tan distraídos peleando que no me notaran – pensó el chico y entro por una ventana de la habitación del laboratorio y para su suerte los gritos provenían de otra sala de la casa

¡NO ME IMPORTA COMO TE LLAMES, QUIERO QUE ENCIENDAS MI MALDITA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO! – grito el príncipe de los Saiyajin en una habitación que parecía ser la de al lado lo cual alarmo a Gohan y empezó a buscar el radar en los cajones del laboratorio

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES ENTRENAR TAN TARDE AQUÍ POR QUE TUS MALDITOS ESCANDALOS NO ME DEJAN DORMIR! – grito Bulma al mismo tiempo que Gohan encontró el radar y salió de por la ventana hacia la calle

Bien ahora a encontrar las esferas – dijo el semi-Saiyajin volando a donde le indicaba el radar

3 horas después Gohan había encontrado todas las esferas así que se dirigió a su casa y al llegar vio a Uranai aun en su habitación

Al fin llegas – reclamo la anciana

Bueno si lo siento tuve problemas al recoger el radar – se justifico Gohan

Bueno pues antes que nada te explicare que hacer – dijo Uranai – primero pedirás a Shenlong que te dé el poder del sharingan y tu segundo deseo debe ser que te lleve a la aldea de konoha o la aldea escondida entre las hojas - explico Uranai

Bueno pero ¿como sabré cuando y como debo volver? – pregunto

Ten – dijo Uranai a Gohan extendiendo su mano y dándole una pequeña esfera de cristal – con ella podrás contactarme y cuando sea el momento de que vuelvas yo te avisare y te traeré de vuelta ya que cuando pidas el deseo el mundo al cual vas a viajar quedara conectado místicamente con este y de lo demás yo me encargo – dijo la pequeña bruja

Bueno gracias por todo Uranai- dijo Gohan saliendo de su habitación por la ventana con las esferas del dragón pero pensó algo

Ops no me he llevado nada mejor voy a empacar algunas cosas – dijo entrando de nuevo y metiendo cosas como ropa, objetos personales y se puso a buscar más cosas que le pudieran servir y en su armario encontró algunas cosas muy valiosas para él: la espada que le regalo Piccoro (que crecía según el tamaño ideal para Gohan ya que el nameku le había puesto algunas cualidades), su traje de batalla idéntico al de su padre y una foto de su familia, en la foto se veía a Gohan con sus dos padres y a su maestro namekusein , Milk y Goku sonriendo, Gohan en medio de su padre y de su maestro que estaba cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos pero a Gohan eso le parecía algo gracioso ya que sabía que en el fondo su maestro le guardaba algo de cariño. Metió todo esto a su baúl y el baúl lo metió en una capsula la cual metió después en su bolsillo y salió por la ventana con las esferas en sus brazos, voló hasta lo alto de la montaña y allí dijo

Shenlong sal de ahí y cumple mis deseos – dijo enérgicamente y un dragón verde y enorme apareció

Dime tus deseos – gruño el dragón

Deseo que me des el poder del sharingan – le pidió el chico

Cumplido – grito el dragón justo antes de que un resplandor callera sobre Gohan y sus irises se tornaran de un color rojo intenso con puntos negros en el centro lo cual le causo mucho dolor al joven haciéndolo gritar estruendosamente

En un lugar no tan lejano

¿Qué demonios sucede? Gohan – grito el maestro nameku de Gohan pues había oído el grito desgarrador que había soltado el pobre y se dirigió volando hacia donde se encontraba su aprendiz

Gohan estaba arrodillado y aun sentía el dolor punzante en los ojos cuando su maestro apareció en el cielo

Gohan ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – pregunto Piccoro entre espantado y confundido

Shenlong deseo que me transportes a la aldea oculta entre las hojas – le grito al dragón un tanto alarmado pues su maestro lo había descubierto

Eso es muy fácil – dijo el dragón mientras sus ojos resplandecían y al mismo tiempo un resplandor negro y morado rodeaba a Gohan

No Gohan espera ¿qué crees que haces? – le grito Piccoro volando rápido hacia él para tratar de detenerlo pero era tarde Gohan a se estaba desvaneciendo

Adiós señor Piccoro – alcanzo a despedirse Gohan y desapareció.

Hola soy yo Gohan, este lugar es estupendo todo es muy impresionante y me emociona el hecho de estar aquí con todos estos guerreros esto es genial

Bueno espero que les haya gustado como reedite y espero no les haya aburrido y ya saben unanse a nuestra pagina d facebook pues ahi dare avisos importantes y estan todas las imagenes del fic.

Adios


	2. Kakashi

Al día siguiente en la kamehouse estaban reunidos todos los amigos de Goku a excepción de Milk (por razones obvias) pues Piccoro les había dicho lo que había pasado con Gohan

Entonces ¿eso es todo? - le pregunto Bulma a Piccoro

Si, solo se esfumo – dijo con los ojos cerrados

Valla, eso es algo extraño porque se abra ido así nada mas – pensó en voz alta la científica

Pues a donde haya ido, las esferas del dragón debieron ser la única forma de llegar por qué no es tonto como para desperdiciar los deseos – dijo Tien

También, antes de irse soltó un grito de dolor y solo vi que sus ojos estaban de color rojo después deseo ir a un lugar llamado konoha o algo así – explico Piccoro

Creo que Gohan sabe algo que nosotros no y tal vez está tratando de arreglarlo el solo – dijo el maestro Roshi

Creo que deberíamos decirle a Goku, tal vez con la tele transportación podría encontrar a Gohan – dijo Krilin

Es una buena idea, hay que decirle a Dende que nos contacte con Goku- dijo el nameku y después salió volando con Tien Krilin y Yamcha detrás de él para ir con Dende y al llegar …

Hola – saludo Dende

Supongo que ya sabes lo que paso ¿no? – pregunto Piccoro

Si aun que no se por qué se fue – dijo Dende

Entonces ¿si nos puedes contactar con Goku? – pregunto Piccoro

Eso creo – respondió el pequeño nameku y se concentro para contactarse con el supremo kaiosama pues Goku vivía con el

Gran kaiosama – le hablo al kaiosama Dende

¿Eh? Quien me habla-dijo kaiosama

Soy Dende necesito hablar con Goku por favor-dijo el kamisama

Si, el te está escuchando-dijo kaiosama

Hola Dende^^ ¿para qué necesitabas hablar conmigo?-dijo Goku

Gohan ha desaparecido-dijo la criatura verde

¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? – pregunto el saiya

Al parecer pidió un deseo para transportarse a otro lugar y queremos ver si podrías encontrarlo con la tele transportación – le explico Dende

Lo intentare – dijo Goku tocándose a trente con dos de sus dedos y concentrándose en encontrar a su hijo – no lo encuentro es como si hubiera desaparecido

Bueno tal vez podamos haberlo traerlo de vuelta con las esferas del dragón – dijo Krilin

Pero si Gohan las uso para irse ¬_¬ – dijo Yamcha

Aun quedan las de Namek – dijo Piccoro

Si pero Bulma no ha construido otra nave aun – dijo Tien

Bueno solo nos queda esperar a que Bulma construya una y vallamos a namek a pedir el deseo

Bueno solo les pido algo – dijo Goku

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el Namek

Quiero que me revivan cuando vayan a namek-dijo Goku

¿Por qué?-pregunto Krilin

Porque tengo el presentimiento de que va a necesitar ayuda-dijo Goku

Gohan despertó en un pequeño bosque, se sentía un poco mareado pero no le dio importancia y se puso a caminar, al poco tiempo encontró un pequeño sendero y lo siguió.

Ahora solo debo encontrar a esa persona llamada Kakashi Hatake – pensó el hibrido y siguió caminando hasta ver un gran muro con una gran puerta abierta y dos guardias cuidando de ella, Gohan intento entrar pero un guardia lo detuvo

¿Quien desea entrar? – dijo uno de los guardias

Vengo a ver a Kakashi Hatake o_o – respondió Gohan

No puedes entrar sin un permiso o identificación – le dijo el otro guardia

No tengo tiempo para esto – pensó Gohan y salto por arriba de ellos y después de techo en techo

No lo dejen escapar - grito uno de los guardias

Genial ahora no sé como encontrare a un sujeto que no se cómo luce y además mientras me persiguen un tipo de clase de guardias guerreros – pensó mientras saltaba en los techos seguido de un par de guardias, bajo a la calle y siguió corriendo

Estos guardias no son humanos comunes tal vez e este lugar las personas son más fuertes –pensó el Son aun corriendo en un callejón vacio mientras miraba a los guardias y de repente choco con alguien y cayó al piso

¿Estás bien? – se escucho una voz y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

Si, lo siento – dijo Gohan y miro al sujeto, era un hombre de estatura media, delgado, de cabello plateado y alborotado y estaba vestido de una forma extraña llevaba un tipo de sandalias azules un pantalón azul marino, una playera de manga larga del mismo color, un chaleco verde, unos guantes sin dedos, un tipo de bolsillo atado a la pierna derecha y llevaba un tipo de mascara en la boca y una banda que le cubría el ojo izquierdo

Bueno debo irme – dijo el saiya pero alguien lo agarro de la ropa

Aquí estas – dijo un guardia

Demonios – dijo el pelinegro

Que sucede – pregunto el sujeto de pelo plateado

Kakashi sensei este chico entro a la aldea sin ningún permiso ni identificación, podría tratarse de un ninja enemigo o de un espía – dijo el guardia

¿Kakashi Hatake? – pensó Gohan

Por favor este niño no es una amenaza apenas tiene el mínimo de control de chacra y un espié no entraría así nada mas ¿no creen? – objeto Kakashi

Bueno entonces nos llevarnos al chico con el Hokage para saber qué hacemos con el – dijo uno de los guardias

¿De verdad quieren decirle al Hokage que un niño con mínimo control de chacra pudo evadirlos? – dijo el sensei

Hum- dijo uno de los guardias

Yo me encargare del chico – dijo el enmascarado

Está bien Kakashi sensei – dijo uno de los guardias, soltaron a Gohan y se fueron caminando

Muy bien ¿Por qué entraste a la aldea? – pregunto Kakashi

Me dijeron que usted podría enseñarme a usar una técnica que poseo – dijo Gohan

¿De qué técnica me hablas? – pregunto el sensei

De… - dijo levantando el rostro – del sharingan – sus irises se tornaron de color rojo con puntos negros

¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo consiguió este chico el sharingan? No creo que sea un Uchiha, bueno no importa pero será mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado – pensó con sorpresa el peli plateado

Entonces, ¿me enseñara? – pregunto Gohan con los ojos ya normales

Te propongo un trato, en la academia ninja hace falta un estudiante para completar uno de los grupos, si entras te prometo enseñarte antes tenga tiempo y tu también – dijo Kakashi

Muy bien lo hare pero no habrá problema porque se suponía que yo no debo estar aquí – dijo un poco preocupado Gohan

Por eso mismo vamos a la oficina del Hokage – dijo Kakashi mientras caminaba con una mano en el hombro de Gohan

¿Hokage? – pregunto Gohan

Si el líder de la aldea por así decirlo, el que manda ¿tú nunca estuviste en alguna aldea ninja? – pregunto Kakashi

No – respondió Gohan

En un momento ya estaban en la oficina de Hokage, el Hokage era una persona de avanzada edad pero no parecía que estuviera mal de salud ni mentalmente

Kakashi no se si debamos dejar entrar a este chico así como si nada – dijo el Hokage

Señor este chico no es una amenaza no tiene conocimientos en técnicas ninja además en la academia hace falta un estudiante –explico Kakashi

Está bien Kakashi – acepto el Hokage

Una chica le da a Gohan una bolsa con dinero

Esto… ¿por qué? – pregunto Gohan intrigado

Tengo entendido que eres huérfano, eso es algo que te da el pueblo para vivir, pero es solo para comida y ya tenemos el lugar donde puedes vivir a y si quieres dinero extra tendrás que trabajar ahora consíganle algo de ropa nueva – les dijo el Hokage y se llevaron a Gohan afuera – Kakashi si quieres que este chico se quede tu deberás vigilarlo

Acepto eso –dijo Kakashi

Bueno entonces si el se gradúa en la escuela ninja tu deberás ser el sensei de su equipo, esto lo digo porque siento que hay algo extraño en el – dijo el Hokage

No se preocupe yo me encargare de vigilarlo – dijo Kakashi

Gohan estaba en su apartamento, ahora tenía ropa nueva que era un pantalón negro, una camisa azul, una chamarra negra abierta y un tipo de sandalias azules, se recostó en su cama y dejo la capsula en la que traía sus cosas en un cajón de su mesa de noche y se quedo dormido


	3. Academia Ninja

Al otro día Gohan despertó y lo primero que pensó fue que eso había sido un sueño pero al ver la habitación se dio cuenta de que no, el otro día no lo había notado pero el departamento estaba bastante bien tenia cocina, baño y una habitación de buen tamaño

Muy bien parece ser que hoy tengo clases– se dijo a sí mismo y saco la capsula que tenía en su bolsillo y la activo para sacar su baúl y después salió a la calle

Me pregunto cómo será una academia ninja, ni siquiera he asistido a una escuela normal – pensó caminando por la calle principal hasta que llego a la academia

Es mucho más pequeña de lo que creí – pensó Gohan observando la academia –supongo que no son muchos estudiantes, bueno es hora de entrar – pensó abriendo la puerta

Gohan observo que era un salón de pocos alumnos de su misma edad, todos estaban mirándolo como preguntándose quién era y que hacia ahí

Hola, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto e que debía ser el profesor

Hum, si, vengo a clase –respondió Gohan

¿Clase? Disculpa pero no creo…- dijo el sensei pero Gohan lo interrumpió

Traigo una nota – dijo el chico entregándosela

O una nota del Hokage – pensó el sensei – está bien toma asiento – le dijo a Gohan

Gohan se sentó en el único lugar vacio que estaba al lado de un chico rubio que no dejaba de observarlo

Muy bien hoy repasaremos el jutsu de transformación – dijo el sensei – a ver primero Sakura Haruno - dijo y una chica de cabello rosado se levanto y se coloco en frente del salón , tenia ojos color verde y llevaba puesto un tipo de vestido corto rojo

Muy bien llego Sakura – dijo la peli rosa con seguridad mientras hacia una posición de manos, salió una cortina de humo y de repente tomo la apariencia del sensei

¿Como hizo eso? O_o – pensó Gohan

Te transformaste en mí – dijo el sensei – muy bien

Si – festejo Sakura

Ahora Sasuke Uchiha – llamo el sensei a un chico de cabello negro, tenía un pantalón corto blanco y playera azul de manga corta

El chico fue al frente sin decir una palabra puso sus manos en la misma posición que la ultima chica y se transformo en el sensei

Muy bien – dijo el sensei – Naruto Uzumaki – llamo el sensei y el chico rubio que estaba al lado de Gohan se levanto y fue al centro, estaba vestido completamente de naranja y se le notaba muy seguro

Transformación –dijo el chico con las posiciones de manos pero en lo que se transformo no fue en el sensei, después de la cortina de humo apareció una chica rubia desnuda, y aun que el humo aun tapaba parte de su cuerpo, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

¿Pero qué demonios? "O-o" – dijo el sensei cayendo de espaldas

Jajá caíste, ese es my jutsu sexy XD – dijo el chico ya des transformado

Y así pasaron todos los alumnos

Muy bien creo que son todos, o espera tú no has pasado – le dijo a Gohan - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, l necesito para anotarte en la lista

Soy Gohan Son –respondió el saiya

Muy bien, te explicare como se hace, pasa al frente – le dijo a Gohan

Gohan estaba muy nervioso no sabía que iba a pasar pero se encamino con decisión al frente del salón

Debes adoptar esta posición de manos y debes concentrar tu chacra y pensar en lo que te quieres transformar, no importa si no puedes, casi nadie ha podido a la primera – le dijo el sensei

¿Chacra? Creo que he leído algo de eso creo que es algo parecido al ki pero creo que solo se centra en la energía espiritual así que esto debe ser parecido a volar o algo así- pensó el chico imitando las posiciones y concentrándose y una cortina de humo se creó alrededor de él y cuando desapareció todos lo miraban sorprendido, pudo notar que se sentía más alto y cuando vio hacia abajo vio que traía ropa diferente

Tú… lo hiciste O-o – dijo el sensei

No puedo creerlo – pensó Sakura

Bueno puedes ir a tu asiento – dijo el sensei aun con cara sorprendida

Ahora miraban más a Gohan, nunca creyó que llamaría tato la atención en el primer día, cuando se sentó noto que el chico rubio, Naruto lo observaba aun más y ahora de una forma extraña como si quisiera leerle la mente

Muy bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy, recuerden que el examen para el nivel genin es en 2 semanas así que les recomiendo estudiar y practicar lo que hemos visto – dijo el sensei

Todos empezaron a salir y cuando Gohan estaba por irse su sensei lo llamo

Gohan ben necesito darte algo – dijo el sensei y le entrego unos cuantos pergaminos – aquí están algunas cosas que hemos visto, tal vez si te pones a estudiar alcances a tus compañeros, no creo que te sea difícil parece que tienes un gran control de chacra – le dijo el sensei

Gracias, hum sensei – dijo Gohan

Soy Iruka sensei y espero que tu estancia en la academia te sea agradable – dijo el sensei

Gracias Iruka sensei – agradeció Gohan saliendo por la puerta

Gohan estaba saliendo y pudo ver que afuera estaban todos sus compañeros observándolo

¿Qué debo hacer?, debe haber una forma de repelerlos- pensó Gohan pero termino solo caminando como si nada y escuchaba a sus compañeros susurrar y este sabia que eran sobre el

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a la calle donde estaba su apartamento pero sentía que alguien lo seguía y de repente Gohan golpeo hacia el muro que tenia a la derecha y se escucho un "quejido" y se bajo una sabana del mismo color que la pared y de allí apareció el chico rubio que lo había estando observando

Auch ¿por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto el rubio

Porque me estas siguiendo ò_ó – respondió el saiya

Asunto de ninja – respondió Naruto

Por lo que tengo entendido ni tu ni yo somos ninjas ¬¬ - dijo Gohan – tu eres Naruto ¿no?- pregunto Gohan

Si, Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage

A muy bien entonces ¡ADIOS NARUTO! – grito Gohan al momento en que le dio un puñetazo a Naruto mandándolo unos metros lejos de donde estaban

Mph este va a ser un largo entrenamiento – pensó Gohan entrando a su apartamento

A por que esto siempre me pasa a mí – se pregunto Naruto aun en el suelo

Hola soy Gohan, el examen para genin en la academia ninja se acerca, espero estar al nivel de los demás, no quiero ser el único que no se gradué


	4. Examen Ninja

Un despertador sonó a todo volumen en la habitación de Gohan, este lo escucho y se apresuro a apagarlo

Hoy es día del examen para genin – pensó mientras buscaba algo de desayunar en su refrigerador y se decidió por un poco de sopa miso que había ya que lo que parecía carne a su lado parecía estar de un color extraño y decidió no tocarlo

Espero no echarlo a perder – se dijo a si mismo acabando con el plato y saliendo de su apartamento

Al llegar a la academia vio a varias personas de su salón esperando afuera

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Gohan en general

¿Qué nunca has hecho un examen?, nos aplican el examen uno por uno – dijo Sakura que estaba sentada en una banca

De hecho no, nunca he hecho un examen – pensó Gohan **n**

Fueron pasando de uno en uno hasta que todos habían pasado

Muy bien creo que todos han pasado – dijo Iruka sensei

Sensei, yo aun no he pasado – dijo Gohan

A lo siento olvide agregarte a la lista, muy bien pasa – le dijo abriéndole la puerta y haciéndolo pasar

Cuando estuvo dentro noto la presencia de otro sensei junto al escritorio, estaba vestido igual que Iruka pero su cabello era más largo y era de un color plateado

Muy bien Gohan veamos lo que puedes hacer, debes crear al menos 3 clones para aprobar – le dijo Iruka sentándose en el escritorio

Muy bien – dijo Gohan poniendo sus manos en posición y apareció un clon a su lado

Hum si eso es lo que puedes hacer entonces… - dijo Iruka

No espere sé que puedo hacer uno más – interrumpió Gohan y se puso de nuevo en posición y se creó una cortina de humo a su izquierda pero el clon que creo estaba tirado en el piso y con ojos perdidos como si hubiera sido noqueado

A x_x – gimió Gohan por el resultado de su jutsu

Lo siento Gohan pero no creo que estés preparado para ser genin – dijo Iruka – pero no te preocupes solo has estado unas semanas en la academia, tal vez en unos meses cuando repitas el examen lo logres

¿Meses? X_x – se pregunto Gohan – no puedo perder tanto tiempo

Bueno adiós – le dijo Iruka sacándolo del aula

Después de un rato todo el salón tenía su banda de genin menos Gohan y Naruto

Gohan estaba recargado en una pared cuando escucho a unas chicas hablando

Mira, el es el muchacho – dijo una de las chicas observando a Naruto

Escuche que fue él y el chico nuevo de la aldea fueron los únicos que no aprobaron – le dijo la otra

Pues no sé del otro pero él se lo merece, imagínate que hubiera pasado si se hubiera convertido en ninja, porque él es el chico que…

Shh no tenemos permitido hablar de eso – le dijo su amiga y se fueron

Me pregunto qué es lo que ella iba a decir, ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Naruto tan malo que no se pueda hablar de eso?, tal vez se lo puedo sacar a él – pensó y se encamino hacia Naruto que estaba sentado en un columpio junto a un árbol

¿Cuántos clones lograste hacer? – le pregunto Naruto a Gohan cuando lo vio acercarse

No creo que eso importe en estos momentos – le respondió el saiya antes de darse cuenta que el sensei que había estado junto a Iruka estaba detrás de el

Porque no me acompañan - dijo el sensei.

Gohan estaba sentado en un balcón junto a Naruto y el sensei

Iruka sensei es estricto pero lo hace para volverlos más fuertes – dijo el sensei

Lo sé Misuki sensei pero esta vez de verdad quería graduarme – le respondió Naruto

Yo creo que no tengo la opción de esperar meses para repetirlo – dijo Gohan sin estimulo

Entonces creo que les diré un secreto – dijo Misuki

En otro lugar

Alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Iruka sensei

Iruka salió, vio que era Misuki y le pregunto: ¿Qué sucede?

Necesitas venir con lord Hokage, es por Gohan y Naruto, robaron el pergamino sagrado – dijo Misuki

¿Qué? – se sorprendió Iruka

En algún lugar del bosque

Veamos creo que empezaremos con el jutsu multi-clones de sombras – dijo Gohan revisando el pergamino

O no los clones no se me dan – respondió Naruto

Por eso mismo deberíamos, o ¿quieres ser el único ninja que no sepa crear clones? ¬_¬ - dijo Gohan

Está bien -_- - respondió el rubio

Así estuvieron un rato practicando el jutsu hasta quedar exhaustos cuando vieron que alguien se acercaba

Se acabo el juego – les dijo Iruka

Eres rápido – dijo Naruto entre risas

¿Qué te da risa?, solo pudimos aprender un jutsu ¬_¬ - dijo Gohan – bueno pero ahora tendrá que aprobarnos

Si así funciona esto, todo el que aprenda un jutsu del pergamino aprueba – dijo Naruto alegre

¿Quién les dijo eso? – pregunto sorprendido Iruka

Misuki sensei nos lo dijo – respondió Gohan

De veras, el nos dijo donde encontrar el pergamino y sobre este lugar – dijo Naruto cuando de repente alguien intento atacarlos lanzando varios kunai hacia ellos

Cuidado – grito Iruka mientras los otros dos esquivaban los kunai y al sensei se le clavaban algunos

Veo que encontraste nuestro escondite – dijo Misuki

Debí haberlo sabido – dijo Iruka

Denme el pergamino – exclamo Misuki

¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Naruto

No dejen que tome el pergamino, contiene secretos de la aldea

Maldito el nos engaño para obtener el pergamino – dijo Gohan poniéndose en posición de combate- Naruto toma el pergamino – le grito a su compañero

No le hagan caso Iruka no quiere que tengan el pergamino- dijo Misuki

No dejen que los engañe – grito Iruka

No, te diré quien es el que miente – dijo Misuki – Naruto han estado engañándote toda tu vida desde el decreto hace 12 años

¿Qué decreto? – pregunto Naruto

Todos lo saben, Iruka trata de ocultártelo incluso ahora haría lo que sea para callarme la boca

¿Cual es este decreto?, ¿por qué todos saben al respecto? – siguió preguntando Naruto

No le digas Misuki, está prohibido – grito Iruka

El decreto es que nadie debe saber acerca del zorro de nueve colas que está dentro de ti – respondió Misuki – el espíritu que asesino a los padres de Iruka y a varios ninja de nuestra aldea esta en nuestro cuerpo, todos te lo han estado ocultando, ¿no se te hace extraño que te traten como si fueras basura sin ninguna razón aparente?, ¿como si te odiaran por solo estar vivo?

¿Zorro de nueve colas? – pensó Gohan

No es cierto no – dijo Naruto

Es por eso que nunca serás aceptado en esta aldea, hasta tu sensei te odia hasta las entrañas – dijo Misuki mientras hacía girar un shuriken gigante – muere Naruto – dijo Misuki lanzándole el shuriken y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer contacto cuando Iruka se interpuso clavándosele en la espalda

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Naruto con preocupación

Porque somos iguales – respondió Iruka – cuando mis padres murieron todos se olvidaron de mi fue muy duro, lo siento Naruto pude haber hecho algo mas por ti, nadie debería estar tan solo – dijo Iruka

No me hagas reír – dijo Misuki- Iruka siempre te odio por que el zorro mato a sus padres y esa bestia esta dentro de ti, el diría lo que fuera para quitarte el pergamino – le dijo a Naruto y después este se fue corriendo hacia el bosque

Naruto – grito Iruka

En cuanto a ti Gohan – hablo Misuki – no sé porque llegaste a la aldea pero deberías irte preguntando si la gente de este lugar es de fiar o quién sabe, tal vez tú tampoco lo seas, todos creen que tu eres un espía de otra aldea y solo te retienen aquí para averiguarlo – dijo Misuki

A diferencia de Naruto no me importa lo que la gente piense y tampoco me dejare engañar por ti, y no dejare que consigas el pergamino – dijo yéndose hacia donde se había ido Naruto

Iruka, Naruto usara el pergamino para vengarse de la aldea, esa mirada en sus ojos, son los ojos de la bestia

¿Donde se habrá metido? – se pregunto Gohan cuando escucho unas voces y decidió ocultarse detrás de un árbol

¿Por qué proteges a ese chico?, por su culpa murió tu familia – se oyó la voz de Misuki

No me importa lo que digas no pondrás tus manos en el pergamino – respondió Iruka

Como si pudieras detenerme, ¿no lo entiendes? Naruto es igual a mí, el quiere el pergamino para su propio poder y venganza así son las bestias – dijo Misuki

Si así son las bestias - dijo Iruka – pero así no es Naruto, el es Naruto Uzumaki de la aldea escondida entre las hojas

¿Y crees esa estupidez? Te iba a dejar para después pero ya cambie de opinión – dijo Misuki girando otro shuriken – muere – grito cuando alguien lo golpeo lanzándolo al suelo, había sido Naruto

Si te atreves a ponerle una mano a mi sensei te mato – le dijo Naruto a Misuki

Que valientes palabras yo podría destruirte con un simple movimiento - dijo con una posición de manos como si fuera a hacer algún jutsu pero una piedra le golpeo la mano haciéndolo sangrar

Valla si ese es tu nivel de reacción tal vez no sea necesario tanto drama – dijo Gohan jugando con otra piedra en su mano

Malditos mocosos hagan lo que hagan jamás podrán derrotarme

Naruto y Gohan se miraron fijamente y supieron lo que el otro estaba pensando

Jutsu multi-clones de sombra - gritaron al unisonó y montones de clones de los dos aparecieron junto a ellos

Esos no son solo ilusiones son clones sólidos – pensó Iruka

¿Qué te pasa tienes miedo? – dijeron todos los Gohan

Vamos enfréntate a nosotros – dijeron los Narutos mientras todos los clones se acercaban a Misuki

¡NO! – grito Misuki mientras era apaleado por todos los clones

Un rato más tarde Misuki estaba tendido en el piso

¿Hum crees que esté vivo? – pregunto Naruto

Si, no recuerdo sentir romperse ningún hueso importante – le respondió Gohan

Oigan chicos – grito Iruka – vengan

Gohan y Naruto se acercaron hacia su sensei

Hay algo que quiero darles – dijo su sensei sacando algo de su bolsillo – cierren sus ojos

Los dos obedecieron y cuando Iruka se los indico abrieron los ojos

Felicidades están graduados – dijo Iruka entregándoles a cada uno una banda con el símbolo de la aldea

Iruka sensei – dijo Naruto emocionado mientras Gohan solo se limito a poner una sonrisa de satisfacción

Gohan: genial ahora soy genin no se qué desafíos tendré próximamente, hey Eru ¿me das un avance?

Eru: ahora no tengo demasiado qué hacer

Gohan: está bien pero al menos ahora el fic está en la primera página

Eru: si por cierto no detestas que otros autores pongan demasiados reglones en blanco para sus resúmenes ¬_¬

Gohan: si es irritante que tengan que llamar así la atención, abarcando más espacio y lo peor es que la mayoría son de romance

Eru: si como si necesitáramos mas drama además de la Tv, bueno creo que es tiempo de despedirnos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Gohan: y comenten o los dejare embarrados en el piso como a Misuki

Eru: ¬ w ¬


	5. Equipo 7

El día siguiente Gohan estaba en la biblioteca de la aldea tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera aprender

A ver – dijo el chico viendo varios pergaminos, sacándolos de uno en uno y así pasaron las horas

No encuentro nada que me sirva, todo lo que veo es para un nivel superior – dijo buscando mas pergaminos en el mismo instante y al momento de quitar uno, montones de pergaminos se vinieron abajo dejándolo sepultado en ellos

Hey niño, es mi primera y última advertencia, si dañas algo tendrás que pagarlo – dijo la bibliotecaria

Lo siento – dijo Gohan levantando los pergaminos cuando uno llamo su atención, era de un tipo de papel distinto y tenía las orillas de color azul así que decidió echarle un vistazo

Pero si esto es… - exclamó y seguido saco una hoja de papel y transcribió su contenido, devolvió el pergamino a su lugar y abandono la biblioteca

Al otro día Gohan se levanto temprano pues era el día en que empezaría su vida como genin y conocería su nuevo sensei, se dirigió a la cocina y agarro lo primero que vio en el refrigerador y después se quedo pensando…

¿Dónde me pondré mi banda? – se pregunto poniéndosela como cinturón y luego como collar y termino optando por ponérsela en la frente – creo que así estará bien – dijo saliendo a la calle

Creo que llegare tarde, si tan solo pudiera volar, pero aquí hay mucha gente – dijo Gohan apresurando el paso hasta que llego a la academia y al entrar todas las chicas estaban masacrando a Naruto – valla después de todo si llegue tarde a algo – pensó Gohan sentándose delante de Sasuke que parecía estar a punto de vomitar

¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy?, es tan extraño – pensó Gohan antes de darse cuenta de que Iruka sensei había entrado en el salón

Hola chicos solo quiero decirles que a partir de hoy todos ustedes son ninja, tuvieron que pasar muchas pruebas difíciles y muchos retos pero lo que viene es mucho más difícil, ahora son genin el primer nivel ninja, todos los genin serán agrupados en equipos de cuatro personas cada equipo será encabezado por un jounin, ósea un ninja de elite

¿Grupos? – se pregunto Gohan – bien mientras no me toque gente conflictiva o torpe

Alguien estará en el equipo de Sasuke, ¿me pregunto quién será? – le dijo Ino a Sakura con cierto sarcasmo

No tengo idea – le respondió Sakura con frialdad

Para seleccionarlos nos basamos en fuerza y habilidad, ahora anunciare a los equipos- dijo el sensei – equipo siete: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno

Naruto se emociono después de escuchar esto y Sakura solo dijo: estoy perdida

Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el sensei mientras ahora Sakura era la de los festejos

Y por último, Gohan Son – exclamo el sensei

¿Qué? "O_o" – se sorprendió Gohan

Equipo 8: Hynata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuca, Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka

Y así el sensei fue nombrando más grupos hasta que todos ya habían sido asignados

Iruka sensei ¿Qué tiene que hacer un gran ninja como yo con un tipo como Sasuke? – grito Naruto

Sasuke tuvo el mejor promedio de graduación de todos, y tu eres el peor del grupo, hasta Gohan te gano en el examen y es el ninja menos experimentado de toda la aldea para balancearlos pusimos al peor con el mejor

Naruto se sentó enfadado sin nada que se le ocurriera decir

Después del almuerzo conocerán a sus nuevos maestros, hasta entonces, descansen – dijo Iruka

Todos salieron y la mayoría de los equipos se reunieron excepto el siete, Naruto precia estar hablando con Sakura pero ella solo lo ignoro y se fue

Sakura pasó al lado de Gohan

Hola Sakura – dijo Gohan

Hola – respondió Sakura distraída - ¿has visto a Sasuke?

La verdad no – respondió el Saiyajin mientras Sakura se alejaba – si sigue así de obsesionada con ese tipo jamás va a entrenar de verdad – pensó Gohan sacando el papel donde había copiado el pergamino del otro día y se alejo un poco de la academia

Al terminar el receso Gohan y su equipo se dirigieron al salón indicado para esperar a su sensei pero no llegaba

Se le hizo tarde – dijo Naruto asomándose por la puerta

Naruto ya siéntate – le dijo la kunoichi del equipo

No quiero – exclamo el rubio – ¿Cómo es posible que el maestro sea el que llegue tarde? – dijo mientras hacia algo con la puerta

¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Sakura mientras Naruto atoraba un borrador arriba de la puerta

Eso se saca por llegar tarde, cuando entre, sorpresa – dijo Naruto

Quisiera no ser parte de la tragedia que va a ocurrir – dijo Gohan

No deberías hacer eso – dijo Sakura

Sabes, no creo que vaya a caer en eso – dijo Gohan

Gohan tiene razón, nuestro maestro en un jounin, un ninja de elite ¿de verdad crees que caerá en eso? – dijo Sasuke cuando una mano se poso en la puerta alguien entro y el borrador le cayó encima

Jajaja le di – se burlo Naruto

Lo siento sensei, le dije a Naruto que no lo hiciera – dijo Sakura

O demonios, es Kakashi sensei – pensó Gohan un poco sorprendido - ¿Cómo callo en eso?

Mmm, ¿cómo se los planteo? Mi primera impresión de este grupo… son unos idiotas – dijo el sensei – ahora vamos a otro lugar – dijo saliendo por la puerta seguido de los chicos que tenían cara de decepción, el sensei los llevo arriba del edificio donde había un árbol y unos escalones como para que se sentaran

Muy bien, ¿Por qué no empiezan presentándose? – dijo Kakashi

¿Presentarnos? – pregunto Gohan

¿Que se supone que debemos decir? – pregunto Sakura

Lo que les gusta, lo que no, sus planes a futuro, pasatiempos, cosas así – dijo Kakashi

¿Por qué no empieza usted sensei? – dijo Naruto

Hum yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y las que no mmm, no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis planes a futuro, nunca he pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos tengo varios – dijo el sensei

Lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre – le dijo Sakura a Gohan

Muy bien, su turno, tu el rubio, tu primero – dijo Kakashi

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki de veras

Cuando demonios dejara de repetir eso – pensó Gohan

Me gusta el ramen instantáneo y realmente me gusta el ramen, Iruka sensei me lleva al puesto de fideos de la aldea, odio el tiempo en que esperas a que esté listo el ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, entonces la aldea empezara a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien importante- dijo Naruto mientras Gohan soltaba una carcajada

Es más posible que me elijan a mí de Hokage o hasta a Sakura – pensó con gracia

Muy bien siguiente – dijo Kakashi señalando a Sakura

Soy Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es hum, el niño que me gusta es… (^/^) – Dijo mirando a Sasuke - mi pasatiempo favorito es… (^/^), Mi sueño para el futuro es… (^/^) – dijo soltando un pequeño gemido de emoción

¿? – pensó Gohan

Y ¿Qué es lo que te disgusta? – pregunto Kakashi

¡Naruto! – dijo Sakura con cierta irritación

Ahora tu – dijo Kakashi señalando a Sasuke

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño por que va a convertirse en realidad – dijo con un tono un tanto sombrío, voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en especial

Que deprimente – pensó Gohan

Espero que no hable de mí – pensó Naruto

Sasuke es tan… sexy – pensó Sakura

Y por ultimo – dijo Kakashi

Soy Gohan Son, me gusta… - se quedo pensando - ¿Qué es lo que me gusta?, lo único que he hecho en mi vida es estudiar y pelear – pensó con la mirada perdida

Hum ¿estás bien? – pregunto su sensei

Si – respondió Gohan – creo que lo que más me gusta es pelear y hacerme más fuerte, lo que me disgusta son los estudios excesivos – dijo recordando a su madre- nunca he tenido tiempo para un pasatiempo y mi plan a futuro es algo de lo que no quiero hablar – dijo determinado

Ahora veo como es que este chico paso con tampoco tiempo de entrenamiento, el sabe lo que quiere y está dispuesto a ello – pensó Kakashi

Gohan… es tan misterioso - pensó Sakura

Bien cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas, tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana – dijo Kakashi

¿Qué clase de misión vamos a tener? – pregunto Naruto

Una tarea que haremos juntos, un ejercicio de supervivencia – respondió el sensei

¿Ejercicio de supervivencia? – pregunto Gohan

Yo pensé que tendríamos una misión real, no mas practicas, nosotros ya hicimos esas cosas en la academia, por eso es que estamos aquí – dijo Sakura

Esto no es como su entrenamiento previo – dijo Kakashi

Y ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es entonces? – pregunto Naruto

Kakashi empezó a soltar una pequeña risa después de escuchar esto

¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunto Gohan

Es que si les respondo no les va a agradar la respuesta de todos los aprobados solo 8 genin serán aceptados, los otros serán reenviados a la academia, este es un examen de los que apruebas o te regresas, y las probabilidades de que repruebes son al menos del 66%

Es una locura, hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí de veras, entonces que fue el examen de graduación – se quejo Naruto

Ese solo fue para filtrar a los candidatos que podrían convertirse en genin, ahora yo decido si aprueban o no – dijo Kakashi – vallan al punto designado para su entrenamiento de mañana a las 5, y traigan su equipo ninja

Pasare el examen de veras – pensó Naruto

Si fallo seré separada de Sasuke, esta es una prueba de amor – pensó Sakura

Sea lo que sea puedo manejarlo – dijo Gohan

Qué bien, entonces eso es todo, ya pueden irse a y mañana mejor no desayunen o si no van a vomitar – dijo el sensei

Creo que me causo una mejor primera impresión que la segunda – pensó Gohan


	6. Suprevivencia

Al otro día el equipo 7 ya estaba en el lugar indicado esperando a su sensei durante un buen rato hasta que salió el sol, fue cuando llego

Buenos días, ¿listos para su primer día? – dijo e sensei

Oiga llego tarde – reclamo Naruto

Lo siento, un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino así que tuve que tomar el sendero largo – explico Kakashi

Y eso que (¬_¬) – pensó Gohan

Bien vamos a comenzar – dijo Kakashi colocando un reloj en un troncos – esta puesto para medio día, su misión es sencilla, tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles – dijo mostrando 3 cascabeles atados a un pequeño lazo – si no han logrado quitármelos a medio día, se irán sin almuerzo, estarán atados a esos postes – dijo señalando 3 arboles – y me miraran comiendo

Así que para eso era – pensó Sasuke

Nos dijo que no desayunáramos para que nos costara más trabajo – pensó Sakura

Un momento, nosotros somos 4 y usted solo tiene tres cascabeles – exclamo Gohan

Si, de esta manera al menos uno de ustedes terminara atado y por consiguiente habrá fallado la misión, ese uno volverá a la academia, pero claro, cualquiera de ustedes puede resultar suspendido, pueden usar cualquier arma, si no están preparados para matarme será mejor que regresen a la academia – dijo Kakashi

Esas armas son muy peligrosas sensei – dijo Sakura

En especial cuando no pudo borrar ese borrador – se burlo Naruto

Empiezo a creer que no intento esquivar el borrador – pensó Gohan

Los payasos son normalmente los más débiles, son fácilmente ignorados y por sus calificaciones tan bajas son perdedores, no me sorprendería, Naruto, que tú fueras el que regrese a la academia, cuando diga comiencen pueden empezar – dijo Kakashi

Naruto alimentado por la furia saco un kunai y se dirigió a atacar a Kakashi pero este lo detuvo fácilmente y lo sostuvo

No se apresuren – dijo Kakashi – aun no he dicho comiencen – dijo soltando a Naruto

Es muy rápido, no es un humano común – pensó Gohan

Viniste a mí con la simple intención de destruirme, ¿Cómo puedo decir esto?... están comenzando a caerme bien – dijo el sensei – comiencen – dijo seguido de que los genin desaparecieran

Un ninja debe concentrarse en sus movimientos y esconderse de manera efectiva – dijo Kakashi pues sabía que sus alumnos lo escuchaban – aun que parece que eso lo entienden bien

Usted y yo ahora en pelea limpia ¿Qué dice? – grito Naruto parado frente a su sensei

Tonto – pensó Sasuke desde un árbol

¿Sabes? Comparado con los otros tú eres un poco… torpe – dijo Kakashi

Lo único torpe aquí es su corte de cabello – dijo Naruto corriendo hacia Kakashi para atacarlo mientras este posaba su mano en su bolsillo para shuriken

Técnicas de batalla ninja – dijo Kakashi – taijutsu, el arte físico – dijo sacando un libro – ¿Qué estas esperando?, has tu movimiento

Pero, ¿por qué está leyendo ese libro? – pregunto Naruto

Para ver que pasa en la historia, no dejes que te incomode, con tus débiles ataques no importa mucho si estoy leyendo o cualquier otra cosa – dijo Kakashi sin interés

Voy a aplastarlo – grito Naruto dirigiéndose hacia él y lanzando series de golpes que Kakashi fácilmente bloqueaba o esquivaba sin perder la vista de su libro, y de repente Kakashi estaba detrás de Naruto agachado y con una posición de manos

Una posición de manos para invocar chacra – pensó Sakura desde un arbusto, el signo del tigre, quien sabe que le podría hacer a Naruto con eso

Esa posición de manos es para el estilo de fuego, va a pulverizar a Naruto – pensó Sasuke

Jutsu del dedo secreto de la aldea de la hoja – grito Kakashi clavando sus dedos en…bueno (ver capitulo cuatro de Naruto) y lo saco volando – mil años de muerte

Esa no fue una posición de manos, solo lo empujo (¬_¬) – dijo Sakura

Que par de idiotas – dijo Sasuke

Naruto cayó en el lago pero salió del agua y lanzo dos shuriken a Kakashi las cuales este atrapo con sus dedos

Sabes que lo que tienes que hacer es quitarme los cascabeles ¿no? – pregunto Kakashi

Usted dijo que no desayunáramos, ¿Cómo puedo pelear si estoy muriéndome de hambre? – reclamo Naruto

Yo ni siquiera cense anoche – pensó Sakura – fue mala idea empezar con la dieta

Me atrapo con la guardia baja – dijo Naruto invocando varios clones – no está preparado para mi mejor jutsu, los multi-clones de sombra

No presumas, yo también puedo hacerlo – pensó Gohan escondido detrás de una roca

No son imágenes, son reales – pensó Sakura sorprendida

Así que es cierto – pensó Kakashi – entonces… el también puede – pensó – grandiosa técnica pero no creo que puedas mantenerla mucho tiempo, hablas como si fueras el mejor Naruto pero sigues siendo el peor estudiante, no puedes vencerme con ese jutsu – dijo cuando sintió algo en la espalda y ese algo resulto ser un clon – ¿qué?, me llego por atrás – dijo sorprendido y los demás clones lo sujetaron mientras uno se preparaba para darle un golpe

¿Cuándo se hizo Naruto tan genial? – pensó Sakura

Buena técnica – pensó Sasuke

Creo que debió aprender otra técnica como golpe final – pensó Gohan

Usted es mío y también esos cascabeles – dijo golpeando a… ¿uno de sus clones?

Naruto se golpeo a sí mismo – dijo Sakura

Mediocre-pensaron Gohan y Sasuke

Usted es Kakashi sensei, se transformo en mi con un jutsu – grito al clon que había golpeado y se armo una revuelta con todos lo Naruto - ya se, revertiré el jutsu y así sabré quien es Kakashi sensei – dijo un Naruto

Tonto por qué no lo pensaste antes – dijo otro Naruto

Si reviértelo – dijo otro

Está bien – dijo uno y todos desaparecieron y Naruto estaba solo

Naruto, eres tan poco genial – pensó Sakura

Que tonto - pensó Sasuke

Lo engaño con el jutsu de reemplazamiento – pensó Gohan

Naruto un tanto adolorido por la golpiza que se dio a sí mismo, se fijo que bajo un árbol estaba uno de los cascabeles y se acerco

Se le cayó un cascabel – dijo apunto de recogerlo cuando una cuerda tiro de su pie hacia arriba del árbol – bájenme, por favor, bájenme – grito histérico Naruto

Por supuesto que era una trampa – pensó Sasuke – ese jounin no bajara la guardia aun que luche con un tonto como Naruto

Kakashi apareció y tomo el cascabel del suelo

Piensa antes de hacer un jutsu o cualquier cosa que tu oponente pueda usar en tu contra, y algo más, si el anzuelo es tan obvio, no lo tomes – dijo Kakashi con cinismo – un ninja debe ver atreves de la decepción – dijo Kakashi antes de que varios shuriken y kunai se le encajaran al costado

Aaaa, estas mal de la cabeza Sasuke – grito Naruto – mientras veía caer a Kakashi pero al hacer contacto con el suelo, se convirtió en un tronco

Otro jutsu de sustitución, y ahora sabe donde me escondo – pensó saltando entre los árboles para buscar otro escondite

Sasuke donde estas ¿Kakashi sensei te encontró? – pensó Sakura saltando también entre las ramas hasta que vio a Kakashi sensei y se detuvo para mirarlo escondida entre las hojas

Sakura detrás de ti – susurro alguien y cuando Sakura volteo disimulo a Kakashi sensei y lo único que se escucho fue un grito y de repente Sakura estaba en otra parte del bosque

¿Qué sucedió? – se pregunto Sakura

Sakura – la llamo la voz de Sasuke

Sasuke – dijo Sakura volteando y vio a Sasuke lleno de heridas y kunai enterrados

Sakura, ayúdame – dijo Sasuke entre gemidos a lo que Sakura solo dio un grito desgarrador y se desplomo

Esa fue Sakura – pensó Gohan – creo que será mejor esconderme mientras este distraído – pensó cambiando de escondite

Creo que exagere un poco – dijo Kakashi – pero ella tiene que aprender con estas cosas, técnica de batalla número dos, el jutsu de ilusión, Sakura lo estudio en clase pero aun no lo reconoce

Genjutsu, es simplemente control mental no me sorprendió que atrapara a Sakura –dijo Sasuke – pero yo no soy como los demás del equipo – le dijo a Kakashi

Eso dilo cuando tengas un cascabel – le respondió Kakashi

Sasuke se puso en posición de batalla y le lanzo varios shuriken los cuales Kakashi esquivo

De nada sirve que uses ataques normales conmigo – le dijo y Sasuke siguió lanzando kunai hasta que se acerco y dio una serie de golpes que Kakashi bloqueo pero Sasuke toco un cascabel y Kakashi retrocedió

Este chico es feroz – pensó Kakashi

Sasuke-grito Sakura despertando en el bosque – aguanta Sasuke, tienes que sobrevivir –dijo Sakura buscándolo

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía atrapado en el árbol

¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Naruto observando hacia una piedra – ya sé que son esas cajas, son almuerzos

Bueno debo reconocer que si eres diferente – le dijo Kakashi a Sasuke

Sasuke empezó a hacer posiciones de manos

Estilo de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego

Un principiante no puede hacer jutsu elementales, necesitan mucho chacra – dijo pero Sasuke lanzo una enorme bola de fuego hacia Kakashi pero este desapareció

¿Dónde está? – dijo Sasuke antes de que un brazo que salía del suelo lo sujetara

Estoy donde menos lo esperabas – se escucho una voz de donde venia la mano y esta enterró a Sasuke en el suelo hasta el cuello

Justo bajo tus pies – dijo Kakashi inclinado donde estaba la cabeza de Sasuke - jutsu terrestre, estilo cazador de cabezas, tienes talento y estabas en lo cierto, eres diferente a los demás del equipo pero ser diferente no siempre es mejor – dijo Kakashi aun leyendo su libro cuando se escucho algo proveniente del lago, era Gohan que había salido, estaba aun en el aire y empezó a hacer posiciones de manos

Estilo de agua, jutsu proyectiles de agua – grito lanzando agua en forma de enormes balas a las cuales Kakashi esquivo pero una impacto contra su libro

Hey mojaste mi libro, que bueno que está en micado – dijo Kakashi - creo que ya no podre leer haciéndolo en el paraíso – pensó

Ese cascabel será mío – dijo Gohan con aun algunos proyectiles y se los lanzo a Kakashi, el cual los esquivo fácilmente y se recargo en un árbol

Creo que ustedes dos están un poco más avanzados en ninjutsu – dijo Kakashi cuando sintió que el árbol temblaba, así que se aparto pues del árbol salió otro Gohan que lo ataco

Estos clones también son reales – pensó Sasuke

Muy bien así que es cierto pero sabes, con eso no me vencerás – dijo Kakashi

Yo nunca me rindo - dijo Gohan serio haciendo más posiciones de manos – estilo de agua, jutsu ataque de burbujas – grito y burbujas gigantes salieron del lago directo hacia Kakashi las cuales esquivo pero el clon de Gohan con un kunai corto un lazo de los cascabeles y este salió volando hacia arriba a lo cual el clon de Gohan lanzo al Gohan real hacia donde había volado el cascabel y cuando casi ya lo tenía un brazo agarro su pierna y lo azoto contra el piso y el clon de Gohan desapareció

(X_X) tan cerca – dijo Gohan

Muy impresionante y mas con tu poco tiempo en la academia pero aun así no es suficiente – dijo atando el cascabel al lazo que Gohan había cortado

Naruto había bajado de la trampa y se sentó frente los almuerzos

Sensei dijo que si no conseguíamos los cascabeles no podríamos almorzar pero si me como el almuerzo ahora, no podrá hacer nada, vamos a comer – dijo Naruto preparándose a comer cuando

Hola – se escucho la voz de Kakashi detrás de el

Solo estaba bromeando sensei (-_-) – dijo Naruto

El es más fuerte que nosotros – le dijo Gohan a Sasuke que también estaba enterrado en el suelo mientras Sakura pasaba saltando pero al mirarlos se quedo atónita "(ºoº)"

¿Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke

Son cabezas sin cuerpo y pueden hablar – grito desplomándose

(¬_¬) y pensar que es nuestra compañera – dijo Sasuke

Gohan y Sasuke lograron salir y despertaron a Sakura

Sasuke estas bien – dijo Sakura abrazándolo

Oye ya suéltame – dijo Sasuke

Me alegra que estés bien tú también Gohan – le dijo Sakura

Eh gracias – respondió Gohan

Debo conseguir un cascabel antes del almuerzo – dijo Sasuke

No queda mucho tiempo – dijo Gohan saltando hacia otra parte

Sasuke, ¿aun estas tratando de conseguir uno de esos cascabeles? – pregunto Sakura

Hace rato toque uno, Gohan casi obtiene uno, no debo quedar atrás de nadie – dijo Sasuke

Qué bueno (U/v/U) – dijo Sakura pensando que le costaría mucho trabajo conseguir un para sí misma – ya no queda mucho tiempo así que, tal vez deberíamos rendirnos e intentar el año siguiente – le dijo a Sasuke pero este respondió con una mirada fría de desaprobación

Yo soy el único que puede destruir a esa persona – dijo Sasuke

¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Hablas del sensei? – pregunto Sakura

Ese día yo estaba llorando, ese fue mí… - dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente

¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Sakura

Yo soy un vengador, y eso significa que debo ser más fuerte que nadie, necesito el entrenamiento, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Sasuke justo antes de que el reloj sonara – desperdicie demasiado tiempo – dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde era el punto de encuentro.


	7. ¿Reprobados?

Al llegar vieron a Naruto, Kakashi y a Gohan, Gohan y Kakashi estaban un poco mojados y Naruto estaba atado a un poste

Sus estómagos hacen ruido, de acuerdo con este ejercicio, he decidido no regresar a ninguno de ustedes a la academia – dijo Kakashi

¿Pase? – Pregunto Sakura – todo lo que hice fue desmayarme

Esto no me huele bien – pensó Gohan

Entonces eso significa que los cuatro – dijo Naruto

Eso significa que los cuatro serán expulsados del programa permanentemente – dijo Kakashi

¿Expulsarnos del programa? Así nunca podremos llegar a ser ninja – dijo Naruto exasperado

Pero aun me enseñara a utilizar el sharingan ¿cierto? – pensó Gohan

Dijo que si no podíamos quitarle los cascabeles nos regresarían a la academia, no puede cambiar de opinión y botarnos así – siguió reclamando Naruto

Ustedes no piensan como ninja, ustedes piensan como niños malcriados – dijo Kakashi a lo cual Sasuke corrió hacia el intentando atacar pero Kakashi lo detuvo fácilmente y lo inmovilizo en el piso – ¿tú crees que todo es por ti? – dijo Kakashi

Suéltelo, no puede tratarlo como si fuera un animal – dijo furica Sakura

Ustedes no saben lo que significa ser un ninja, ustedes piensan que esto es un juego, ¿Por qué creen que los pusimos en equipos? ¿Han considerado esa pregunta tan solo un momento? – dijo Kakashi enfadado

¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Sakura

Quiero decir que nunca se dieron cuenta de que trato este ejercicio, ni siquiera se lo imaginaron, de eso dependía si aprobaban o no –dijo Kakashi molesto

Pero eso es, digo, yo quise preguntarlo desde el principio – dijo Sakura

Usen la cabeza, un equipo, ¿para qué en un equipo? – pregunto Kakashi

¿Cómo suponerlo?, nosotros no hicimos las reglas – dijo Naruto alborotándose

Es algo tan básico – dijo Kakashi

Trabajo en equipo – dijo Gohan con la mirada baja – nosotros competimos envés de intentar unirnos para tomar los cascabeles

Exacto – dijo Kakashi

¿Ese era el chiste? – pregunto Sakura

Ese era el chiste, pero ya es muy tarde, si todos hubieran tratado de atacarme hubieran podido tomar los cascabeles, pero ya no importa – dijo Kakashi

Un minuto – dijo Sakura – nosotros somos cuatro pero usted solo tiene tres cascabeles

Si los hubiéramos conseguido, solo tres de nosotros podríamos aprobar y eso generaría un conflicto entonces e equipo se fracturaría – dijo Gohan

Exactamente, yo los quería enfrentar apropósito – dijo Kakashi – yo quería ver si podían sobrellevar eso y poner al equipo antes que a ustedes, un genin debe tener el instinto natural para el trabajo en equipo, pero a ustedes ni les paso por la cabeza eso, Sakura estabas obsesionada por Sasuke, el cual desapareció mientras Naruto estuvo frente a ti y n moviste ni un dedo para ayudarlo, Naruto tu quisiste hacerlo todo solo y ni siquiera como un ninja, Sasuke tú crees que los otros no te llegan ni a los tobillos, eres tan arrogante y en cuanto a ti Gohan utilizaste el grito de Sakura para aprovechar la distracción en vez de ver si estaba bien y cuando Sasuke estaba luchando conmigo esperaste a que me distrajera y atacar cuando Sasuke estuviera fuera de combate envés de ayudarlo, las misiones ninja se llevan a cabo en equipo, por supuesto que necesitan habilidades individuales, pero el trabajo en equipo es el más esencial, cada shinobi entiende esto, cuando los individuos se ponen por encima de los equipos, esto solo puede generar fracaso y muerte – dijo Kakashi

Por ejemplo – dijo sacando un kunai y poniéndoselo a Sasuke en el cuello – maten a Naruto o Sasuke morirá – grito Kakashi espantando a los demás chicos – eso es lo que pasa en una misión – dijo alejando el kunai de Sasuke

Qué horror eso fue tétrico – dijo Sakura

El enemigo toma un rehén, tú tienes que tomar una decisión imposible y alguien terminara muerto – dijo Kakashi dejando a Sasuke – en cada misión tu vida está en riesgo, ¿ven esta piedra y los nombres que tiene grabados? – Dijo acercándose a un tipo de monumento – todos estos ninja fueron honrados como héroes en nuestra aldea

Voy a poner mi nombre grabado en esa piedra, no voy a vivir y morir para nada, voy a ser un héroe – dijo Naruto

Eres un tarado – pensó Gohan

Estos son un tipo especial de héroes – dijo Kakashi

Y ¿qué clase de héroes son? – pregunto Naruto

Son MEC – dijo Kakashi

Eso suena genial – dijo Naruto

Eso significa muertos en combate –dijo Sakura

Esta es una piedra memorial, los nombres de mis amigos más cercanos están aquí

Creo que yo podría poner algunos nombres ahí – pensó Gohan con melancolía

Está bien, les daré otra oportunidad – dijo Kakashi – pero les será mucho más difícil, tendrán tres horas para conseguir un cascabel, coman su almuerzo pero Naruto no comerá nada, es tu castigo por romper las reglas, si alguien intenta alimentarlo esa persona pierde, y hago las reglas y ustedes deben seguirlas ¿entienden? – dijo Kakashi alejándose un poco para dejarlos comer

Sasuke Gohan y Sakura empezaron a comer mientras Naruto los observaba aun atado al poste

No hay problema, yo puedo estar días sin comer, semanas si es necesario, no hay ningún problema – dijo Naruto pero al parecer su estomago no estaba desacuerdo

Ten – dijo Gohan extendiendo su almuerzo hacia Naruto

No Sasuke no puedes hacer eso, ya oíste al sensei – dijo Sakura

Kakashi se ha ido tenemos que conseguir esos cascabeles, y si Naruto tiene hambre estará débil y no será efectivo, bueno menos (¬_¬) – dijo Sasuke – eso perjudicara el equipo y nos será mas difícil completar la misión

Sakura extendió su almuerzo hacia Naruto

¿Sakura? – Dijo Naruto asombrado – gracias

No me lo agradezcas solo apúrate y come – dijo Sakura

Pero es tu almuerzo – dijo Naruto

Yo estoy a dieta, digo, yo no como tanto como Sasuke y Gohan – dijo Sakura

N puedo tomarlo estoy atado, tendrás que darme en la boca – dijo Naruto

Dense prisa el sensei volverá en cualquier momento – dijo Gohan

Esto solo lo hare una vez – dijo Sakura – nunca mas ¿está claro?

Claro como un cascabel Sakura – dijo Naruto cuando una honda de humo apareció y el sensei con ella

Tu – dijo Kakashi – rompieron las reglas, espero que estén listos para sufrir las consecuencias – dijo haciendo posiciones de manos e hizo aparecer una tormenta – ¿alguna última palabra?

Usted dijo que nosotros éramos un equipo – dijo Naruto

Estamos juntos en este equipo juntos y vamos a hacerlo juntos – dijo Sasuke

No dejaremos a ninguno de nosotros solo – dijo Gohan

Si, le dimos de comer por que los cuatro somos uno mismo – dijo Sakura

¿Los cuatro son uno mismo? ¿Esa es su justificación? – Dijo Kakashi con furia – pues están aprobados – dijo con un tono suave

¿Qué? (O_O) – dijo Gohan

Están aprobados – dijo Kakashi

¿Cómo que estamos aprobados? – dijo Sakura

Ustedes son el primer equipo en la historia que apruebo, todos hacen exactamente lo que les decía y caían en cada una de mis trampas no pensaban por sí mismos, un ninja debe ver atreves de la decepción, en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, es cierto, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria, el ejercicio acabo, los cuatro aprobaron, el equipo siete empieza con su primera misión mañana – dijo Kakashi

¡Sí! – exclamo Sakura

Lo logre soy un ninja- grito Naruto

Muy bien vámonos a casa – dijo Kakashi caminando seguido de Sasuke Sakura y Gohan

Sabía que harían eso, siempre pasa de verás, oigan ya desátenme – grito Naruto desde el poste

Esa noche Kakashi estaba caminando por una calle cuando vio a Gohan sentado en el puesto de ramen comiendo algo

Este chico cada vez es más sorprendente, tal vez deba conocerlo mejor – pensó Kakashi acercándose al puesto

¿Gohan? – pregunto sentándose a su lado

Hola Kakashi sensei – saludo Gohan

¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – pregunto Kakashi

Estuve entrenando mis jutsu un poco y se me paso el tiempo así que vine a comer algo – dijo Gohan

Por cierto, tu no sabias hacer ninjutsu antes de entrar a la aldea, ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar jutsu elemental? – pregunto Kakashi

Pues he pasado algo de tiempo e la biblioteca – dijo Gohan

Debo admitir que nunca espere que fueras tan bueno en batalla, te felicito – dijo Kakashi

Gracias – dijo Gohan

Tal vez no sabias ninjutsu pero estoy seguro de que tuviste entrenamiento previo de taijutsu ¿no es así?

Bueno si, cuando tenía 4 años Piccoro me enseño algunas técnicas y un tiempo después mi padre me entreno – dijo Gohan

¿Tu padre era ninja? – pregunto Kakashi

No, el solo sabia arte marcial, desde pequeño quiso enseñarme pero a mi madre no le pareció buena idea – respondió Gohan – solo me entreno cuando fue necesario

¿Qué es lo que buscas con esto? – Pregunto Kakashi - el asunto de él ninja y lo de bueno tu sabes

Yo solo quiero hacerme más fuerte – dijo Gohan

¿Para qué? - pregunto Kakashi

Hace poco tiempo mi padre tuvo un enemigo, ellos estaban muy parejos pero mi padre no lo superaba, pero yo sí, tuve la oportunidad de eliminarlo rápido para proteger a las personas que me importaban pero, yo quería hacerlo sufrir por todo el daño que había provocado y por eso mi padre tuvo que sacrificar su vida – dijo Gohan con la mirada perdida y baja – por eso estoy aquí, no quiero que nada como eso se vuelva a repetir – dijo Gohan

Gohan, cometiste un error pero, eso pasa, no tienes que dejar que te afecte, eres muy fuerte y valiente, no se lo digas a Naruto pero creo que si alguno en tu grupo se puede volver Hokage, tu estas más cerca – dijo Kakashi

Gracias sensei – dijo Gohan – creo que debo irme – dijo dejando el dinero junto a su plato

Descansa Gohan, mañana tenemos nuestra primera misión - dijo Kakashi

Está bien Kakashi sensei, nos vemos – dijo alejándose por la calle


	8. ¿Una importante mision?

Al día siguiente el equipo siete estaba dividido en el bosque, estaban en una misión…

Estoy en el punto B – se oyó la voz de Sasuke por el transmisor que tenía Gohan

Estoy en el punto C – ahora la voz de Sakura

Estoy en el punto A de veras – se escuchó Naruto

Si, si estoy en el punto D – dijo por el transmisor Gohan con apatía – no entiendo, ¿tanto entrenamiento para esto? – pensó

Muy bien equipo, su objetivo se está moviendo – dijo Kakashi cuando todos lo del equipo se podían ver entre ellos

Por allá – dijo Naruto señalándoles a sus compañeros y seguido de esto se acercaron más al objetivo

¿Cuál es su distancia del objetivo? – pregunto Kakashi por el transmisor

Cinco metros – respondió Sakura

Estamos listos, solo de la señal – dijo Sasuke

Ahora –les indico Kakashi y los genin saltaron hacia el objetivo

Lo tengo – dijo Naruto agarrando… un gato (¬_¬) que empezó a arañarlo

Sensei ya tenemos al gato – dijo Gohan por el transmisor

Correcto, la captura de la mascota ha sido realizada, misión cumplida

¿No podemos tener una mejor misión? – Dijo Naruto – odio a los gatos

El equipo regreso a la aldea a devolver el gato en las oficinas

O mi pobre gatito, estaba tan preocupada – dijo una señora de edad media estrujando al gato con vigor

Ese animal merece ser aplastado – dijo Naruto

Por como lo trata no me extraña que se haya ido – dijo Sakura

Bien ahora para su siguiente misión tenemos varias tareas – dijo el Hokage – cuidar al bebe del consejero, ayudar a su esposa en las compras…

¡No! – Interrumpió Naruto – quiero una misión real, algún reto emocionante, no estas cosas de niños

¿Cómo te atreves? – Grito Iruka Sensei que estaba sentado al lado del Hokage – eres un genin sin experiencia, al igual que los demás empezaras con misiones simples para desarrollar tus habilidades

Cuidar un bebe no es una misión, es una gran estupidez – dijo Naruto

¿Puedes dejar de comportarte así? – dijo Kakashi al golpear a Naruto en la cabeza

Me parece que aún no has entendido el privilegio que se te ha otorgado – dijo el Hokage – escucha, todos los días llegan diferentes tipos de solicitudes, desde cuidados de bebes hasta asesinatos, estas misiones son catalogadas en rango A, B, C o D dependiendo de su dificultad, los ninja también son calificados, Hokage es el más alto, jounin, chunin y genin es el más bajo, las misiones son asignadas conforme al nivel del ninja y si la misión es exitosa recibimos un pago que mantiene la aldea y nuestro trabajo, debido a que ustedes son genin deberán empezar en lo más básico, nivel D por supuesto – dijo el Hokage

Usted siempre se la pasa regañándome como si yo fuera un mocoso que se la pasa molestando ahora soy un ninja y quiero una misión ninja – dijo Naruto

Hablaremos de esto luego – dijo Kakashi

Naruto quiere demostrarnos que ya no es un niño tonto, y ahora quiere una misión – dijo el Hokage – así será, puesto que estas tan decidido voy a darte una misión categoría C, serán guarda espaldas en un viaje

¿Enserio? ¿Quién, a quien protegeremos?, ¿a una princesa? O ¿un canciller importante? – pregunto histérico Naruto

Paciencia – le respondió el Hokage – traigan a nuestro visitante – dijo el Hokage y en unos momentos la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre de unos 50 años maso menos

¿Qué? Un montón de mocosos – dijo antes de empinar una botella de licor - ¿de verdad quieren que crea que eres un ninja?, hablo del pequeñito con expresión de tarado en el rostro

Jajaja Quién es el pequeñito con expresión de tarado en el… - dijo Naruto pero no termino ya que se preguntó porque sus compañeros se acercaban a él y pudo observar que todos eran más altos que el – maldito acabare contigo quien te crees vas a ver cuándo te ponga las manos encima – dijo Naruto mientras Kakashi lo sostenía con una mano

No puedes atacar a un cliente Naruto, así no funcionan las cosas – dijo Kakashi aun sosteniéndolo

Mi nombre es Tazuna, soy un constructor de puentes y debo regresar a mi país, estoy construyendo un puente que cambiara nuestro mundo y espero que ustedes me lleven allí sano y salvo aun que eso signifique que tengan que dar su vida

Después de conocer al cliente el equipo 7 junto con el constructor salieron de la aldea y empezaron a caminar por un sendero

Muy bien -exclamo Naruto

¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto Naruto? – pregunto Sakura

Que esta es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea ahora soy un viajero de veras

Un momento ¿ósea que en toda tu vida solo has estado en la aldea? – pregunto Gohan que poco has vivido

Oigan se supone que debo confiarle mi vida a este pequeño, él es una broma – dijo Tazuna

Tranquilo, viene conmigo, yo soy un jounin así que no necesita preocuparse – dijo Kakashi

Nunca insultes a un ninja, ese es un gran error y yo soy uno de los mejores ninja que ha existido, algún día seré Hokage y tendrás que verme hacia arriba – dijo Naruto

Naruto, tu eres por mucho el peor de la aldea – pensó Gohan

Los Hokage son poderosos y sabios y tú eres tarado y enclenque – respondió Tazuna

Ya cállate hare lo posible para convertirme en Hokage no importa lo que me cueste y cuando lo haga tendrás que admitir que soy el mejor ninja de todos incluyéndote

Naruto, él no es un ninja sino no nos estaría pagando para protegerlo – dijo Gohan

Aunque te conviertas en Hokage me seguirás pareciendo un tarado, creo que los demás de tu equipo tienen más oportunidad de ser Hokage incluyendo a ella – dijo Tazuna señalando a Sakura – y eso que es mujer

¿A qué se refiere con eso? (ò_ó) – pregunto Sakura

Voy a hacer que pagues – dijo Naruto abalanzándose hacia Tazuna pero Kakashi lo detuvo una vez mas

Ya te dije que tienes que proteger al cliente no atacarlo – dijo Kakashi y siguieron caminando

Disculpe señor Tazuna – dijo Sakura – su país es la tierra de las olas ¿correcto?

Si y eso ¿Qué? – Respondió Tazuna

Kakashi Sensei, también existen ninjas ahí ¿verdad? – pregunto Sakura

No, no hay ninjas en la tierra de las olas pero en los otros países hay aldeas ninja, así es como los países se protegen, las aldeas ninja son independientes y tienen un estatus igual que los países, una isla como la tierra de las olas tiene la protección natural del mar así que no tiene necesidad de una aldea ninja, las cinco tierras ancestrales que poseen aldeas Shinobi son la tierra del fuego, agua, relámpago, viento y tierra, juntas son conocidas como las cinco grandes naciones Shinobi, la tierra del fuego tiene la aldea escondida entre las hojas, la tierra del agua la aldea escondida entre la neblina, la tierra del relámpago la aldea escondida entre las nubes, la tierra de la tierra la aldea escondida entre las rocas y la tierra del viento la aldea escondida entre la arena, solo a los líderes de estas aldeas se les asigna el nombre de Kage que significa sombra, Hokage, Misukage, Likage, Kasekage, Suchikage, ellos son los lideres, las cinco sombras que gobiernan a los ninja – dijo Kakashi

Sensei, es muy interesante pero ¿no cree que debamos estar alerta? – pregunto Gohan

No, no hay peleas ninja en las misiones de categoría C – dijo Kakashi

Ósea que no pelearemos con un ninja extranjero o algo así ¿no? – dijo Sakura un poco aliviada y siguieron caminando

¿? – Se extrañó Gohan al ver un charco por el camino – que raro, estamos en una estación seca pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando y en unos momentos aparecieron dos ninja y con unas cadenas con picos ataron a Kakashi y luego tiraron de las cadenas hasta hacerlo pedazos

Kakashi Sensei – grito Naruto

No puede ser – dijo Gohan

Ahora es tu turno – se escuchó una voz y cuando Gohan volteo vio que estaban por atacar a Naruto

Sasuke salto y lanzo una shuriken hacia las cadenas y la shuriken se clavó en las cadenas mientas Gohan lanzaba un kunai a la shuriken para clavar las cadenas a un árbol

No puedo soltarme- dijo uno de los ninja mientras Sasuke atacaba a uno de los ninjas, pero se lograron soltar, uno iba hacia Naruto y el otro se disponía a atacar a Tazuna

Gohan golpeo al ninja que iba por Naruto y lo hizo retroceder

Quédese detrás de mí – le dijo Sakura a Tazuna con un kunai en la mano y en posición de defensa pero alguien detuvo al ninja antes de llegar a Sakura, era Kakashi Sensei

Kakashi Sensei está vivo – dijo Sakura

Pero él estaba… - dijo Naruto volteando a ver al lugar donde Kakashi había sido atacado y solo se encontraban pedazos de madera

Lamento no haberte ayudado antes – dijo Kakashi – pero no creí que te quedarías sin hacer nada – le dijo a Naruto

Buen trabajo chicos – felicito Kakashi a Sasuke Sakura y Gohan

Oye no estas herido ¿verdad? – le dijo Sasuke a Naruto – miedosito

Sasuke – grito Naruto enojado

Naruto no te muevas – le dijo Kakashi – al parecer te hicieron un rasguño, esas cadenas tenían veneno, será mejor sacártelo, no te muevas mucho o se regara el veneno, por cierto señor Tazuna – dijo Kakashi volteando

¿Sí? – respondió el nombrado

Tenemos que hablar – dijo Kakashi atando a los ninjas a un árbol – ellos son jounin de la aldea escondida entre la neblina, su especialidad es el ataque implacable

¿Cómo supiste de nuestra emboscada? – pregunto uno de los ninja

¿Un charco, en un día despejado, en esta estación seca? – pregunto Kakashi

En ese caso ¿porque dejaste a los genin enfrentarse en batalla? – pregunto Tazuna

Pude encargarme de ellos pero no hubiera descubierto su objetivo – dijo Kakashi

Y ¿Qué fue lo que entendiste? – pregunto Tazuna

Quería ver si venían contra nosotros los ninja o contra usted, cuando usted lleno su solicitud, pidió una protección estándar, por ladrones y salteadores de caminos, jamás menciono que había ninja persiguiéndolo, de haberlo sabido la clasificación seria B o A y eso le habría costado más, tal vez usted tiene sus razones pero mentir no es aceptable – dijo Kakashi

Somos genin esto es muy avanzado para nosotros, deberíamos volver – dijo Sakura – y deberíamos tratar la herida de Naruto lo más pronto posible

La mano de Naruto puede convertirse en un problema, supongo que hay que volver a la aldea – dijo Kakashi pero al decirlo Naruto clavo su kunai en donde tenía la herida

No dejare que nadie me proteja nunca más les juro por esta herida que jamás me daré por vencido – dijo Naruto

Bien hecho Naruto, cortaste la irrigación de veneno pero si pierdes un poco más de sangre, morirás – dijo Kakashi

No, no, no, soy muy joven para que todo termine así – dijo Naruto

Tienes una personalidad autodestructiva- dijo Sakura

Se llama masoquismo – dijo Gohan

Estarás bien – dijo Kakashi vendándole la mano – bueno por lo que veo podemos seguir


	9. Un demonio llamado Zabusa

Ese mismo día más tarde el equipo estaba en un bote navegando por un mar

Esta niebla es muy espesa, no se ve nada – comento Sakura sobre el panorama

El puente está cerca – dijo el dueño del bote – estaremos en la tierra de las olas muy pronto – dijo antes de que pudieran ver un enorme puente en construcción

Es inmenso -grito Naruto

Cállate niño – le dijo el dueño del bote a Naruto – ya te lo dije ¿Por qué crees que estamos viajando así?, con el motor apagado y remando

Señor Tazuna – dijo Kakashi – antes de que lleguemos al muelle quiero pedirle una cosa, con respecto a los que lo perseguían, necesito saber porque, si usted no nos lo dice, temo que tendremos que dar por terminada la misión cuando toquemos tierra

No tengo otra opción más que contarte, como tú dijiste esto se sale del alcance de la misión original, el hombre que quiere mi vida es uno muy pequeño con una sombra muy grande y mortal – dijo Tazuna

¿Una sombra mortal? – Pregunto Kakashi - ¿Quién es?

Tú lo conoces, al menos sé que has oído su nombre antes, es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, un magnate de las embarcaciones llamado gato – dijo Tazuna

Gato, de transportaciones gato, un líder de los negocios, todo mundo lo conoce – dijo Kakashi

No creo que sea su nombre real – pensó Gohan

¿Quién? – pregunto Naruto

Gato, es un ejecutivo muy respetable de una famosa compañía pero por debajo del agua y con los mismos métodos despiadados toma ventaja de sus rivales en los negocios y las naciones, el vende droga y contrabando, utilizando pandillas y ninja – dijo Tazuna – fue hace un año que le echo un ojo a la tierra de las olas, el vino a nuestra isla y uso el dinero de su fortuna para tomar el control total de toda la transportación y de todas las embarcaciones, cualquiera que interfiriera en su camino simplemente desaparecía, en una nación que es una isla el que tiene el control del mar tiene el control de todo, finanzas, gobierno, nuestras propias vidas pero hay una cosa a la que el teme, el puente, cuando esté terminado nos comunicara con tierra firme y eso le quitara el control, yo soy el constructor de ese puente

Con que eso es – dijo Sakura

Ya que usted está a cargo de la construcción del puente, la trata de evitarlo eliminándolo – dijo Gohan

Eso significa que los ninja que nos atacaron trabajan para gato – dijo Sasuke

No lo entiendo, si usted sabía que él era peligroso y que enviaría ninja por usted, ¿Por qué nos lo oculto? – dijo Kakashi en un tono serio

Porque la tierra de las olas es una nación pequeña y empobrecida, ni nuestros nobles tienen mucho dinero, nosotros, las personas que trabajan en el puente no pueden pagar una misión como clasificación A o B, es muy caro, si ustedes terminan su misión tocando tierra, no habrá ningún puente, me asesinaran antes de que llegue a mi casa – dijo Tazuna – pero no se sientan mal por eso, por supuesto que mi pequeño nieto llorara "abuelo quiero a mi abuelo" – grito Tazuna imitando a un niño llorando

Los genin se limitaron a expresar una mueca molesta (¬_¬)

Y mi hija condenara a los ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y vivirá su vida con sufrimiento denunciándolos por haber abandonado a su padre

Una vez más la cara de los genin (¬_¬)

En fin – dijo Kakashi – no nos queda otro camino, mantendremos su seguridad

O muchas gracias – dijo Tazuna con una mueca de victoria

Nos aproximamos a la costa – dijo el dueño del bote – Tazuna, fuimos muy afortunados, nadie se dio cuenta de nosotros

Bien hecho – felicito Tazuna mientras entraban a un tipo de túnel y al salir de él pudieron ver el pueblo alrededor del agua y desembarcaron

Buena suerte – les dijo el dueño del bote alejándose

Muy bien ahora llévenme a mi hogar y por decir llévenme me refiero en perfectas condiciones – dijo Tazuna

El trato era que no lo dañaran no que teníamos que arreglarlo (¬_¬) – dijo Gohan

Siguieron caminando un poco hasta que Naruto se adelantó corriendo

Por allá – dijo Naruto lanzando un kunai hacia un arbusto – solo era un ratón

¿Un ratón? Eres un estúpido Naruto (ò_ó) – dijo Sakura

Naruto esos son cuchillos kunai, muy peligrosos, no son un juguete (/_O) – dijo Kakashi

No trates de asustarme enano (ò_ó) – grito el constructor

¿No hay nadie escondido por aquí? – Pregunto Naruto – por ahí – dijo lanzando otro kunai hacia otro arbusto

Ya basta Naruto – dijo Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Naruto

Deja de actuar como un niño tonto Naruto – dijo Sakura mientras Gohan veía que había en el arbusto y resulto ser un conejo que estaba petrificado del miedo pues el kunai se había clavado centímetros arriba de su cabeza en el árbol

Ven a ver a tu ninja Naruto (¬_¬) – dijo Gohan mientras Sakura se acercaba

Mira lo que hiciste Naruto – dijo Sakura enojada

Un conejo – grito Naruto preocupado tomando el conejo – lo siento conejito

¿Tanto alboroto por esto? – dijo Tazuna

Cuidado – grito Kakashi pues algo salió disparado hacia ellos así que se agacharon

El objeto golpeo un árbol y se quedó clavado, resulto ser una espada y un hombre se paró sobre la empuñadura de la espada, era alto, no usaba camisa y tenía el rostro cubierto casi como Kakashi pero con vendas y tenía los dos ojos visibles

Por lo visto es Zabusa Momochi un ninja perverso de la aldea escondida entre la neblina – dijo Kakashi mientras Naruto corría hacia el frente y era detenido por Kakashi

Quítate estas en el camino – dijo Kakashi

Pero ¿porque? – pregunto el genin rubio

Él no es como los otros ninja es de otro nivel, si él es nuestro oponente necesitare esto – dijo Kakashi con la mano en su banda – esto va a ser peligroso

Kakashi el del ojo sharingan, ¿estoy en lo correcto? – Pregunto Zabusa – tendrás que entregarme al anciano

¿Sharingan? ¿Qué es eso? – pensó Naruto

¿Acaso tiene un poder especial? – pensó Sakura

Si Uranai me dijo que deseara esta habilidad debe ser muy poderosa, y si Kakashi Sensei la quiere usar contra él, creo que este tipo debe ser alguien peligroso – pensó Gohan

Rápido, posición de batalla mangi, proteger al señor Tazuna y mantenerse fuera de esta pelea – dijo Kakashi – saben trabajar en equipo, es momento de que lo demuestren – dijo retirando su banda de su ojo y dejando ver su sharingan, pero curiosamente solo lo tenía en el ojo que llevaba cubierto – estoy listo

Parece que veré al sharingan en acción – dijo Zabusa – esto es un honor

Todos hablan del sharingan pero ¿alguien podría decirme que rayos es eso? – dijo Naruto

Sharingan un poder muy raro que radica en los ojo, el que usa este jutsu visual puede comprender cualquier ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu y reflejar el ataque al atacante, pero el sharingan hace mucho más que eso – explico Sasuke con mirada perdida

Tienes razón chico – dijo Zabusa – pero eso fue muy superficial, el sharingan puede analizar cualquier técnica y copiarlas hasta el más mínimo detalle – dijo y empezó a llegar una neblina muy espesa – en cuanto a ti jounin, en la lista de buscados de la aldea escondida entre la neblina tenemos la estricta orden de asesinarte en cuanto seas visto, te llaman el hombre que ha copiado más de mil jutsu, Kakashi el ninja que copia

Que increíble – dijo Naruto

Basta de charla, necesito exterminar al viejo ahora – al terminar de decir esto Zabusa, los genin se formaron alrededor de Tazuna con un kunai en la mano – así que tendré que eliminarte a ti primero Kakashi, así será – dijo desapareciendo

Esta por allá –dijo Naruto

Parado en el agua – dijo Sakura

Está acumulando una gran cantidad de chacra –dijo Kakashi

Arte ninja, jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina - dijo Zabusa haciendo aparecer una neblina todavía más densa y desvaneciéndose en ella

Se esfumo – dijo Naruto

El vendrá por mi primero – dijo Kakashi

Pero ¿Quién es él? – dijo Sakura

Zabusa Momochi el líder de la unidad de asesinatos oculta entre la neblina, es un experto en la técnica del asesinato silente, sucede en un instante y sin ningún sonido que advierta nada, es tan rápido que te vas al otro mundo sin darte cuenta que paso, el sharingan no puede neutralizarlo por completo, así que no bajen la guardia, bueno si fallamos solo perderemos la vida

¿Solamente? – se preguntó Gohan

La neblina se hace cada vez más espesa – dijo Naruto

Creo que es por el hecho de que estamos alrededor del mar, además del jutsu que realizo – dijo Gohan

Sensei – dijo Sakura pues Kakashi también se desvanecía hasta no verse

Ocho puntos – se oyó la voz de Zabusa

¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Sasuke

Ingle, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria superclavia, riñones, corazón, ahora ¿Cuál será mi punto de ataque? – dijo Zabusa antes de que la neblina se dispersara

Siento que no puedo respirar – pensó Sasuke – es sofocante, si esto sigue así me volveré loco, dos jounin tratando de atacarse, nunca había sentido algo tan escalofriante, no lo soporto, preferiría… - dijo tomando temblorosamente su kunai con sus dos manos

Sasuke – dijo Kakashi – cálmate, yo te protegeré con mi vida, a todos, no permitiré que les hagan daño, confía en mí

Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo Zabusa apareciendo entre los genin y Tazuna – se acabó – dijo izando su espada pero siendo apuñalado por Kakashi en el estómago y un líquido se desbordaba de Zabusa, lo curioso es que no era sangre sino agua y otro Zabusa apareció ataras de Kakashi

Sensei detrás de usted – dijo Naruto

Zabusa atacó a Kakashi partiéndolo en dos pero solo callo agua de donde estaba Kakashi y el clon de Zabusa desapareció también

El jutsu de clonación de agua, no puede ser – dijo Zabusa – aun en la neblina el vio atreves de mi ilusión y la copio – pensó mientras Kakashi apareció con su kunai en el cuello de Zabusa

Ahora si se acabó – dijo Kakashi – este acabado – dijo Kakashi tranquilamente mientras sus alumnos miraban atónitos la escena

Qué bien – dijo Naruto y Zabusa soltó una carcajada

¿Acabado? – Pregunto Zabusa – realmente no has entendido ¿verdad?, tu técnica no es nada más que una grosera imitación, nunca seré vencido por un ninja imitador como tú, estas lleno de sorpresas, ya copiaste mi jutsu de clones de agua, muy hábil, debo reconocer hiciste que tu clon hablara con tus estudiantes para distraerme, mientras tú te escondiste en la neblina esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento, buen intento – dijo Zabusa

Pero a mí no me engañan tan fácil – dijo Zabusa detrás de Kakashi

Ese también es un clon – dijo Naruto refiriéndose al que Kakashi había amenazado pero este se convirtió en agua y el Zabusa verdadero pateo a Kakashi y lo lanzo

Sensei – grito Sakura

Tiene grandes habilidades físicas – dijo Sasuke

Zabusa se posó detrás de Kakashi que apenas se estaba levantando del suelo

Estilo de agua, jutsu prisión de agua – dijo haciendo posiciones de manos y de repente Kakashi estaba rodeado de un tipo de burbuja de agua gigante – esta prisión está hecha de agua pero tan fuerte como el acero, es mucho para el grandioso Kakashi, terminare contigo después pero antes tus pequeños amigos serán eliminados jutsu clon de agua – dijo y un montón de agua se juntó y recreo la imagen de Zabusa

¿Ustedes creen que usar esa banda en la cabeza los convierte en ninjas?, cuando has estado tantas veces al borde de la muerte que ya no te importa, entonces puedes llamarte ninja, pero el que a ustedes los llamen ninja es ridículo – dijo desapareciendo para luego aparecer frente a Naruto y sacarlo volando con un golpe

Naruto – grito Sakura

Tomen al constructor del puente y huyan, no pueden ganar esta batalla, él está usando su poder para mantenerme en esta prisión, solo puede atacarlos con su clon pero si se alejan el no podrá atacarlos, un clon debe estar cerca de su persona original así que corran – dijo Kakashi

¿Escapar?, podría acabar con el pero, ¿sería conveniente?, no, creo que debo seguir con el perfil bajo – pensó y volteo a ver si Naruto estaba bien, Naruto parecía estar aterrado – creo que Naruto no será de mucha ayuda ahora –pensó y boleto a ver a Sasuke – Sasuke la opción que tenemos es liberar a Kakashi Sensei – dijo Gohan y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y fue a atacar a Zabusa lanzándole varios shuriken que Zabusa repelió con su espada, Sasuke salto para atacar con su kunai pero Zabusa tomo el cuello de Sasuke y lo arrojo

Demonios, ya es suficiente, no puedo dejar morir a Kakashi Sensei, tendré que usar mis habilidades –pensó Gohan cuando Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos

Tengo un plan – dijo Naruto

Hasta que piensas en el equipo - dijo Sasuke

Mira quien lo dice, el que se va a atacar solo (¬_¬) – dijo Gohan

Bueno ya, hagamos lo enserio – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – venzamos a este tipo

Esas son palabras muy grandes para ustedes, ¿creen que un simple plan pensado en segundos va a salvarlos?

¿Qué están haciendo?, les dije que escaparan, esta batalla termino en el momento que fui atrapado, su misión no es demostrar que tan valientes son, es salvar a el constructor del puente, no se salgan de la misión – grito Kakashi

Creo que todo esto pasó por mi deseo de vivir, no voy a interferir en su camino, olvídenme y hagan lo que consideren mejor, salven a su Sensei – dijo Tazuna

Perfecto, ¿oyeron eso? – dijo Sasuke

Si acabemos con el – dijo Naruto

Vamos a patearle el trasero al estilo de la aldea escondida entre las hojas – dijo Gohan con entusiasmo


	10. El gran poder del sharingan

Zabusa soltó otra de sus carcajadas sínicas y dijo

Ustedes no han aprendido nada ¿verdad? – Pregunto Zabusa – siguen jugando su jueguito, fingiendo ser ninja, cuando yo tenía su edad mis manos ya habían triturado a varios oponentes –dijo Zabusa

Zabusa el demonio – exclamo Kakashi

Así que tú también tenías la orden de asesinarme sin me veías – dijo Zabusa

Hace tiempo en la aldea escondida entre la neblina antes de convertirte en un ninja debías de pasar un examen final - dijo Kakashi

¿Saben sobre el examen? – pregunto Zabusa

¿Cuál examen?, ¿de qué hablan? – dijo Naruto

¿Qué tiene de sorprendente? – Pregunto Sakura - nosotros también tuvimos un examen de graduación

¿Y tuvieron que eliminar a los demás estudiantes para pasar? – Pregunto Zabusa – imaginen a jóvenes ninja, comiendo juntos, entrenando juntos y que al término llegue un examen final, no podías descansar hasta destruir a tu oponente, el que fue tu amigo, el que compartió tus sueños ahora sería el o tu – termino Zabusa

Eso es muy cruel – dijo Sakura

Hace diez años el examen ninja cambio, un año antes una maldad oscura lleno a la academia de terror – dijo Kakashi

¿De qué habla Sensei? – Pregunto Gohan - ¿Qué causo el terror?

Sin pausa ni vacilación, el joven que aún no era ninja se acercó a la clase, derroto y elimino a más de cien estudiantes – dijo Kakashi

Se… sintió tan… bien – dijo Zabusa antes de mandar a su clon en búsqueda de Sasuke y lanzándolo unos metro con un golpe para luego ir a donde estaba y pisar su estomago

Sasuke – grito Sakura

Alto ahí – dijo Naruto – jutsu multi-clones de sombra – dijo apareciendo varios clones y lanzándose a atacar pero Zabusa repelió todos y cada uno de ellos con un golpe

Es muy fuerte, no hay posibilidad de vencerlo – dijo Tazuna

Aun no me he rendido, todavía tengo esto – dijo Naruto buscando algo en su mochila – Tomen– dijo lanzándoles a Sasuke y a Gohan una shuriken gigante a cada uno

Nada mal Naruto – dijo Sasuke tomando el shuriken

Esto… ¿será? – pensó Gohan

¿Una shuriken?, no me tocaras con eso – dijo Zabusa antes de que Sasuke saltara y lanzara su shuriken la cual evito al clon y fue directo hacia el verdadero Zabusa

Así que evitaste a mi clon y apuntaste a mi cuerpo real, que astuto, pero es inútil – dijo tomando el shuriken con la mano que tenía libre

Ahora es mi turno – dijo Gohan saltando y lanzando la shuriken hacia el verdadero Zabusa también y unos kunai al clon para que no interfiriera

La segunda shuriken está en posición no puede atrapar esta – dijo Sakura pero Zabusa salto un poco y la esquivo

Te dije que una shuriken no me tocaría – dijo Zabusa pero la shuriken desapareció y tomo la forma de Naruto

Comete esto – dijo Naruto lanzando un kunai hacia Zabusa la cual esquivo pero tuvo que soltar la prisión de agua y cuando volteo al frente solo vio el de Gohan pie cerca de su cara y pronto se encontraba tirado en el suelo, cuando se levantó vio a Kakashi libre de su prisión

Bien hecho, fue una gran demostración – dijo Kakashi

Sabía que no podría derrotarlo con mis clones de sombra, solo fue para distraerlo para poder convertirme en la shuriken, la de Sasuke era real, pero la que le lance a Gohan era uno de mis clones – dijo Naruto

Cuando tome la shuriken de inmediato sentí que era Naruto y lance varios kunai al colon de Zabusa para que Naruto no quedara en manos suyas y así al Naruto des transformarse y lanzar el kunai, el clon no me estorbaría para desarmar a Zabusa – dijo Gohan – aunque no sabía que destruiría a su clon con el impacto

Creo que solo fue suerte – dijo Sasuke un tanto molesto por no haber sido de más importancia en el plan

Pueden llamarlo suerte pero su trabajo en equipo fue prefecto, sabían que hacer sin tener que hablar al respecto, los tres son indiferentes entre ellos pero son un muy buen equipo – pensó Sakura

Me distraje y perdí el control de mi prisión de agua – dijo Zabusa

No te engañes, no te distrajiste, te forzaron a hacerlo – dijo Kakashi - tu técnica funciono una vez en mi pero no más, así que, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Kakashi antes de que ambos saltaran hacia el lago pero ninguno se hundió, estaban parados en la superficie y empezaron a hacer posiciones de manos

Kakashi Sensei repite todas las posiciones al mismo tiempo, debe estar usando el sharingan – pensó Gohan

Estilo de agua, jutsu dragón de agua –dijeron ambos y un par de dragones hechos de agua salieron del lago y empezaron a atacarse y hacer turbulencias en el agua

Ayúdenme – grito Naruto desde el agua que experimentaba el oleaje creado por los dragones que por cierto ya se habían deshecho y ahora Kakashi y Zabusa estaban peleando, Kakashi con un kunai y Zabusa con su espada

Gohan estaba muy concentrado en la batalla hasta que sintió una presencia que lo distrajo

¿Qué sucede Gohan? - pregunto Sakura

No es nada – dijo Gohan volteando hacia la batalla pero pendiente por si veía de quien se trataba

Los 2 jounin se separaron y volvieron a hacer posiciones de manos

No podrás vencerme con esos trucos baratos, te aplastare – dijeron simultáneamente Kakashi y Zabusa y volvieron a las posiciones pero por alguna razón Zabusa paro y se le notaba sorprendido pero Kakashi continuaba

Estilo de agua, jutsu vortex gigante – dijo Kakashi mientras un vortex de agua se tragaba a Zabusa y lo arrastraba

Gohan noto que la presencia que había sentido hace poco se movía mientras Zabusa era azotado contra un árbol por el vortex y Kakashi lo clavaba al árbol con unos kunai

Tu estas acabado – dijo Kakashi

¿Cómo?, ¿puedes ver el futuro? – pregunto Zabusa

Si – respondió Kakashi – esta es tu última batalla de todas – dijo cuándo unas agujas salieron de la nada y se le encajaron a Zabusa en el cuello

Gohan voto hacia el lugar de donde venían las agujas y vio a alguien, tenía el pelo largo y oscuro además llevaba una máscara

Tenías razón, esa fue su última batalla – dijo la persona

Kakashi bajo y sintió el cuello de Zabusa – no tiene signos vitales – dijo mirando al individuo de la mascara

Gracias, había estado persiguiendo a Zabusa durante mucho tiempo – dijo el enmascarado

Por tu mascara veo que eres un ninja rastreador de la aldea escondida entre la neblina – dijo Kakashi

Impresionante, estas bien informado – dijo el enigmático cuando Naruto salió del agua

O un rastreador – dijo Naruto

Naruto, tu ni sabes qué es eso, faltaste a esa clase como de costumbre – dijo Sakura

Un ninja rastreador tiene un rol especial – dijo Sasuke

Si, leí algo de eso en los pergaminos que me dio Iruka Sensei, cuando un ninja perverso se escapa de su aldea se lleva todos los secretos de su aldea con él, los rastreadores están capacitados para buscar a ese ninja y después eliminarlo – dijo Gohan

De esa forma los secretos de cada aldea están a salvo – dijo Sakura

Correcto – dijo el rastreador - yo soy miembro de la sociedad de elite de ninja rastreadores de la aldea escondida entre la neblina, era mi obligación detener a Zabusa – dijo mientras Naruto se acercaba con rabia hacia el árbol donde estaba posado el rastreador

Oye tú, ¿quién te crees que eres? – pregunto Naruto

Cálmate Naruto él no es nuestro enemigo – dijo Kakashi

¿Qué no vio lo que hizo? Zabusa era inmenso y poderoso como algún tipo de monstruo y este chico acabo con el como si no fuera nada ¿Qué nos hará a nosotros? nosotros estamos muy inseguros, no sabemos nada, ¿cómo quiere que entienda eso? – dijo Naruto

Bueno, aunque no lo entiendas, así son las cosas – dijo Kakashi

Hagas lo que hagas siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tu

El ninja rastreador bajo del árbol y cargo a Zabusa – del resto me encargo yo – dijo desapareciendo

La misión aún no termina, aun debemos llevar al constructor a su puente – dijo Kakashi

Lamento haberles causado todo este problema pero descansaran en mi casa cuando lleguemos a ella – dijo Tazuna

Muy bien vámonos de aquí – indico Kakashi antes de caer inconsciente al suelo

¿Qué paso? – dijo Sakura

Kakashi Sensei – exclamo Gohan acercándose a el


	11. La amenaza continua

Kakashi Sensei – dijo Sakura preocupada

Solo esta inconsciente -dijo Gohan

Creo que debemos llevarlo a mi casa a que descanse – dijo Tazuna

Muy bien entonces andando – dijo Sasuke mientras él y Gohan tomaron los brazos de Kakashi para cargarlo y se pusieron en marcha

Al llegar a casa de Tazuna dejaron a Kakashi dormir en una habitación y conocieron a la hija del constructor, era alta de pelo negro y tenía algo así como unos 30 años pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kakashi se despertara

Creo que utilice demasiado mi sharingan – dijo después de haber despertado

¿Despertando? ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo la hija del constructor

He estado mejor, pasara un tiempo antes de que me pueda mover normalmente – respondió el jounin

Será mejor que no se mueva así que descanse – dijo la mujer

Miren Kakashi Sensei está despierto – dijo Naruto asomándose por la puerta y después entraron los demás del equipo y Tazuna

Escuche Sensei, su sharingan es asombroso pero si lo desgasta tanto tal vez no valga la pena usarlo – dijo Sakura

Sabía que no podría ser tan sorprendente (U.U) – pensó Gohan

Lo siento – respondió Kakashi

Bueno el venció a uno de los ninja asesinos más poderosos así que creo que estaremos a salvo – dijo Tazuna

Es cierto pero que pasa con el chico de la máscara – dijo Gohan

Él es miembro de la unidad de ninja rastreadores de la aldea escondida entre la neblina, esas mascaras solo las traen ninja exclusivos de elite – dijo Kakashi

¿Qué es lo que hacen exactamente? – pregunto Naruto

Ellos utilizan un tipo de jutsu para destruir el cuerpo del ninja perverso que capturen pues en él hay muchos secretos de su aldea, por ejemplo, si yo muriera a manos enemigas podrían analizar mi sharingan, en el peor de los casos, mi jutsu seria robado y utilizado en contra de mi aldea eso es lo que hacen los rastreadores, prevenirlo es su deber – dijo Kakashi

Pero ¿porque no destruyo el cuerpo ahí mismo? , ¿Para qué llevárselo a otra parte? – dijo Gohan

Cierto es más, debió haber trabajado el cuerpo lo antes posible y ¿alguno recuerda que uso para atacarlo? – dijo Kakashi

Eran agujas – dijo Sasuke

Un segundo… -dijo Gohan

Exacto no eran gran cosa – dijo Kakashi

De que tanto se preocupan, ya acabaron con ese asesino – dio Tazuna

Esta es la verdad, Zabusa sigue vivo – dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a Sakura, Naruto y al constructor

Sí, es por eso que no nos ayudó antes – dijo Gohan con la voz un poco baja como hablándose a sí mismo – y el chico de la máscara es un farsante – dijo esta vez mas fuerte

Pero vimos su cuerpo, de veras – dijo Naruto

Usted mismo lo reviso, dijo que su corazón se había detenido – dijo Sakura a su Sensei

Si, su corazón se detuvo pero fue un estado temporal para engañarnos – dijo Kakashi – las armas que usan los rastreadores son agujas llamadas senbon, penetran muy profundo pero rara vez matan a alguien, a menos de que le den a un órgano vital ¿pero en el cuello?, esas agujas son un tipo de aguja modificada de las que se usan para acupuntura, los rastreadores son capacitados para conocer el funcionamiento del cuerpo hasta el más mínimo detalle, hacer que el corazón se detenga por poco tiempo es sencillo para ellos así que puedo decir que si, el chico es un farsante o al menos un traidor y si, trataba de salvar a Zabusa – dijo Kakashi

Vamos, ¿no estas exagerando demasiado? – dijo Tazuna

No se puede exagerar demasiado, o exageras o no (¬_¬) – pensó Gohan

Para no levantar sospechas, el ninja se prepara rápido, la duda es el inicio del desastre todos los Shinobi lo saben -dijo Kakashi

Sensei usted dijo prepárense rápido, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando apenas nos podíamos mover? – dijo Sakura

Aun puedo entrenarlos – dijo Kakashi

Un entrenamiento de último minuto no nos hará tan fuertes como para vencer a Zabusa, usted apenas pudo vencerlo con su sharingan debemos ser razonables ante esto – dijo Sakura

Sakura, solo pude vencer a Zabusa porque ustedes me ayudaron – dijo Kakashi

Si, ahora las cosas van a empezar a mejorar de veras – dijo Naruto

De veras no lo creo – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos a lo que todos voltearon y resulto ser un niño de cabello negro y baja estatura algo como siete u ocho años

¿Quién eres tú? –casi grito Naruto

Inari, ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Tazuna

Bienvenido a casa abuelo – dijo saludando al constructor

Inari eso fue muy grosero, estos ninja ayudaron a tu abuelo y lo trajeron sano y salvo – dijo molesta la madre del pequeño

Mama, esta gente va a morir, gato los encontrara y los eliminara – dijo Inari

¿Qué estás diciendo mocoso? Yo voy a ser Hokage, ese gato no es rival para un ninja como yo – dijo Naruto

Tu solo tienes ideas estúpidas – dijo Inari

¿Qué dijiste? – grito Naruto con rabia siendo sostenido por Sakura para que no le fuera a hacer nada a Inari

Naruto cálmate – dijo Sakura a un sosteniéndolo

Si quieren seguir vivos deberían regresar por donde vinieron – dijo Inari saliendo de la habitación

¿Qué le sucede a este niño? – se preguntó Gohan

Inari ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto su abuelo

Voy a ver el océano, quiero estar solo - dijo el pequeño subiendo por las escaleras

Muy bien creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos a entrenar – dijo Kakashi – síganme – les dijo a sus alumnos

Llegaron a un bosque cercano a la casa, Kakashi llevaba unas muletas pues aún se sentía debilitado por usar el sharingan

Empezaremos con una revisión de chacra – índico Kakashi - la fuente básica del poder de un ninja, entender la chacra es esencial

Eso lo sabemos – dijo Sasuke

Es cierto, hace tiempo aprendí bastante sobre el… am… gatra – dijo Naruto

Chacra – dijo Gohan

Continua Sakura – dijo Kakashi

Muy bien, Naruto, lo explicare de forma fácil para que lo entiendas, chacra es la energía de vida elemental que un ninja usa en su jutsu es la fuente de todo su poder, esta energía tiene dos formas: energía física y energía espiritual, estos dos tipos de chacra deben combinarse para llevar a cabo un jutsu, la fusión del poder físico y el espiritual es la llave, finalmente la posición de manos concentra y descarga chacra – explico la Kunoichi

Correcto – aprobó Kakashi – Iruka Sensei formo excelentes estudiantes

¿Por qué es la gran cosa esa explicación tan extraña?, el punto es aprender el jutsu – dijo Naruto

Naruto tiene razón – dijo Sasuke

Y sin la explicación como podrían saberlo (¬_¬) – dijo Gohan

Ya estamos usando chacra en nuestro jutsu (¬_¬) – dijo Sasuke

No, aun no tienen perfeccionado este poder, apenas lo manejan muy superficialmente – dijo Kakashi

Ósea ¿cómo? – dijo Naruto

Tienen que igualar las energías física y espirituales y luego combinarlas por si solos – dijo Kakashi – cada jutsu requiere diferentes tipos de chacra en diferentes porciones, deben usarlas y combinarlas de la manera correcta hasta ahora ustedes solo han adivinado las proporciones esperando que las cosas salgan bien aún que generen una gran cantidad de chacra es inútil si no saben balancearla y controlarla correctamente, el jutsu no saldrá de la manera indicada o solo será un juego, ustedes desperdician mucha energía de esa forma y luego ya no tendrán chacra y no podrán pelear solo son un blanco – dijo Kakashi

¿Y qué hay del taijutsu? – pensó Gohan ya que es lo que más solía usar

Y ¿Cómo cambiamos eso? – pregunto Naruto

Entrenando duro para que controlar chacra se vuelva su segunda naturaleza cuando alcancen esta meta estarán listos para llevar su vida al límite – dijo Kakashi

Y ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – pregunto Sakura

Trepar un árbol – dijo Kakashi

¿Trepar un árbol? – preguntaron los cuatro estudiantes

Sí, pero hay una regla, sin manos - dijo Kakashi

Oh, interesante °-° - dijo Gohan

¿Qué? ¿Está bromeando? – exclamo la peli rosa

¿Lo estoy?, veamos – dijo Kakashi con sus manos en posición y se acercó a un árbol, puso los dos pies y empezó a caminar por la superficie del árbol hasta que llego a una rama y siguió caminando por debajo de la rama – bueno, ya tienen una idea, concentren su chacra en los pies, sus plantas y luego úsenlo para concretarse con el árbol, esta es una manera de aplicar el poder del chacra – dijo Kakashi

Un minuto, ¿eso como ayudara con la pelea contra Zabusa? – pregunto Sakura

Esto es para intensifican nuestro control de chacra – dijo Gohan

Correcto Gohan, Sakura, esa es la única forma de pelear contra él, esa es la única meta de este entrenamiento, primero aprenderán a acumular una cantidad precisa de chacra en un punto preciso, esto es difícil hasta para los ninja avanzados , este tipo de ascenso requiere una sutil mezcla de energía física y espiritual y la parte baja de los pies es un punto difícil para concentrar chacra, si ustedes pueden dominar esto tendrán la capacidad de manejar casi cualquier jutsu, bueno, teóricamente, el segundo punto es aprender a mantener los niveles de su chacra, podría hablarles de esto todo el día pero eso no sería de mucha utilidad – dijo Kakashi aun en la rama, bueno debajo de ella… o como sea – necesitan aplicar el poder del chacra atreves del entrenamiento – dijo lanzando unos kunai al suelo – usen el kunai para marcar el punto más alto al que llegaron, luego intenten superar esa marca y sucesivamente, al principio necesitaran correr hacia el árbol para tomar el mayor impulso posible hasta que se acostumbren – finalizo Kakashi mientras sus alumnos ponían sus manos en posición para acumular chacra

Listo – grito Naruto antes de correr hacia el árbol para intentar subir pero cayó casi de inmediato mientras que Sasuke y Gohan iban muy iguales hasta que ambos rompieron la corteza de los arboles con los pies pero marcando con el kunai hasta donde llegaron

Se veía más fácil cuando Kakashi Sensei, si excedes la cantidad de chacra la corteza se rompe y si no es mucha simplemente te caes como Naruto – pensó Gohan – esto no será fácil, estoy acostumbrado a dar todo el poder que tengo

Oigan esto es divertido – se oyó una voz desde lo alto a lo que todos voltearon y vieron a Sakura en una rama en un árbol muy alto

Vaya parece ser que Sakura es la que tiene el control de chacra más avanzado – dijo Kakashi – bien hecho Sakura

Eres sorprendente Sakura – le felicito Gohan

Gracias (^/^) – respondió Sakura y volteo a ver a Sasuke pues esperaba que él también la felicitara pero solo vio la rabia del chico por ser inferior a ella

Bien Sakura no solo entiende el chacra, ella puede controlarlo y mantenerlo tranquilamente, tal vez ella se la que tiene mayor potencial – dijo Kakashi como intentar molestar a los chicos

Suficiente Sensei, ya hablo demasiado – dijo Sakura pues no quería poner a celosos a sus compañeros

Muy bien continúen – dijo Kakashi mientras sus alumnos se ponían a intentarlo una vez mas


	12. Entrenamiento de Emergencia

Los chicos siguieron intentando por un rato, Gohan tenía dificultades para mantener su chakra bajo pero aun así llegaba un poco más arriba que Sasuke mientras que Naruto tenía un desempeño muy bajo

Creo que ya voy mejorando – pensó viendo la sucesión de marcas que había dejado en el árbol aunque también tenía rupturas en la corteza

Naruto estaba desesperado y por alguna razón fue a hablar con Sakura y unos minutos después se acercó a Gohan

Oye Gohan, Sakura me dijo que la clave de este jutsu es estar relajado para que tu chakra fluya de forma regular hacia los pies – le dijo Naruto

Gracias, no entiendo, ¿porque me lo dices? – le pregunto Gohan

Bueno es que si uno de ustedes es mejor que yo prefiriera que fueras tú, además somos amigos ¿no?– dijo Naruto

Gohan de repente se sintió extraño, no de una mala manera pero era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho eso – sí, lo somos – respondió Gohan con una sonrisa e intentaron una vez más subir por los troncos

A Sakura le dijeron que como ella ya dominaba el jutsu fuera a proteger al constructor mientras trabajaba en lo que los chicos seguían con el entrenamiento, Gohan y Sasuke estaban muy iguales dejando aun a Naruto atrás

Creo que Naruto no está siguiendo el consejo de Sakura – pensó Gohan mientras veía como Naruto se desesperaba pero en un momento se relajó y empezó a concentrarse y cuando estaba a punto de intentar subir por el árbol

Oye Naruto – le grito Sasuke haciéndolo perder la concentración y haciéndolo caer

Sasuke ¿Qué haces? Estaba tratando de concentrarme – le grito molesto

Pues resulta que… - dijo Sasuke

Que extraño, el no suele hablarle a nadie – pensó Gohan

Bueno es que tú le pediste a Sakura un consejo ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunto Sasuke

A, si, no te lo diré – dijo Naruto haciendo enojar a Sasuke

Los tres regresaron a la casa de Tazuna para la cena, los tres comían rápidamente y en gran cantidad

Hacia generaciones que no teníamos tantos invitados a la mesa – dijo Tazuna viendo sorprendido como devoraban los tres chicos del equipo

Quiero un poco más – dijeron al unísono Naruto y Sasuke levantando sus platos pero sintieron nausea por la cantidad injerida de alimentos y vomitaron

¿Para qué comen tanto si van a vomitarlo? – grito Sakura histérica

Yo así como de por si (U_U) – dijo Gohan

Tengo que comer – dijo Sasuke

Tengo que comer más que él, solo así lo venceré – dijo Naruto

Sí, pero vomitar no te ayudara – dijo Kakashi

Después de un rato todos habían terminado de comer y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada por una fotografía en la pared, en la fotografía estaban Tazuna, su hija, e Inari pero además había un cuerpo de un hombre pero en donde debería ir la cabeza estaba rota la foto

Disculpe, esta fotografía está rota, ¿hay alguna razón? – Dijo Sakura llamando la atención de todos – Inari, estuviste mirándola durante toda la cena, parece que había alguien más en la fotografía pero la rompieron apropósito, es un poco extraño ¿no creen?

Era mi esposo – dijo la hija de Tazuna

En esta tierra solían llamarlo héroe – dijo Tazuna con melancolía antes de que Inari saliera de la casa por la puerta principal

Inari ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto la madre del niño saliendo también – padre no puedes hablar así de el enfrente de Inari y lo sabes – le dijo cerrando la puerta

¿Qué sucede con Inari? – pregunto Sakura

Seguro hay una historia detrás de esto – dijo Kakashi

No era su padre real, su nombre era Kaiza – dijo Tazuna – el llego a nuestra familia después, nos trajo mucha felicidad, el e Inari estuvieron muy apegados, el llego aquí hace como tres años, ese día unos niños estaban molestando a Inari, tomaron a su perro y lo lanzaron al mar y también a él, Kaiza lo salvo, él era un simple pescador que llego a nuestra tierra persiguiendo sus sueños, después de eso Inari y Kaiza se hicieron inseparables, lo admiraba mucho y seguía sus pasos, hasta que se hizo parte de nuestra familia, hasta se convirtió en héroe un día que salvo nuestra aldea de una inundación, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que apareciera gato y tomara el control y aterrorizara a la aldea, solo Kaiza se atrevió a enfrentarlo pero gato no podía permitir que un héroe local interfiriera, pondría a toda su mafia para detener a un solo hombre y lo ejecutaron, entonces Inari cambio – finalizo Tazuna

Gohan y Naruto se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la puerta

Sera mejor que dejen el entrenamiento por hoy, ya han usado mucho su chakra – dijo Kakashi

Vamos a demostrarle – dijo Naruto

¿De qué hablas Naruto? – pregunto Sakura

Vamos a demostrarle que si hay héroes reales – dijo Gohan mientras los dos salían por la puerta

En la mañana del otro día Gohan estaba pescando en un pequeño rio que se encontraba por el bosque, recordaba la última semana que paso con su padre y tampoco pudo evitar pensar en cómo estaría su madre en estos momentos pero un temblor en su caña interrumpió sus pensamientos y logro pescar su décimo pescado, le agradaba pescar aunque se sentía un poco culpable por la vida de los peces

De repente se escuchó un grito que era muy fácil de reconocer

Naruto – dijo Gohan levantándose, tomando los pescados y se puso en camino a la dirección de donde escucho el alarido, en un momento apareció Sasuke mientras caminaba

Hola, ¿has visto a Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke

Creo que lo escuche por allá – dijo Gohan señalando una dirección y empezaron a caminar, al poco tiempo se cruzaron con un individuo, tenía el pelo negro y largo y estaba vestido de color rosa, este paso por en medio de los dos y se fue desvaneciendo en el bosque

Valla he visto muchas cosas raras durante mi vida pero esta se lleva el primer premio – dijo Naruto, apenas se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y Sasuke le dio un golpe en la nuca

Eres un perdedor – dijo Sasuke – se te olvido el desayuno

Después de que Naruto desayunara los chicos siguieron entrenando hasta que los tres llegaron a la cima de los arboles más altos y se fueron a cenar a la casa de Tazuna

Llegamos hasta la cima – dijo Naruto al llegar a casa de Tazuna

Bien, mañana eran guardaespaldas del constructor – les dijo Kakashi

Estupendo – respondió Naruto y se sentaron a comer

Al terminar la cena

En unos días terminaremos el puente y es gracias a ustedes – dijo Tazuna

Lo hicieron bien pero aun así deben tener cuidado – dijo su hija

Había querido preguntarles algo pero no había tenido la oportunidad ¿Por qué se quedaron a protegerme aun que los engañe al traerlos aquí? – pregunto Tazuna

Los que se apartan del sendero de la justicia son cobardes pero bajo el mando de un gran líder la cobardía no sobrevive – dijo Kakashi - esa fue una cita del primer Hokage

Todos esos entrenamientos son una pérdida de tiempo, Gato tiene un ejército y con él los destruirá, todo eso que dicen no significa nada, el fuerte siempre gana y el débil siempre pierde – dijo Inari haciendo enojar a Gohan

Entonces tu decidiste quedarte débil – dijo Gohan – es cierto, el débil pierde pero ni tu ni las personas de esta aldea hacen algo para defenderse

¿Por qué no te callas?, ustedes no saben nada sobre esta aldea solo son unos entrometidos, tú no sabes lo que es perder a alguien – dijo Inari sollozando

Llorar no traerá de vuelta a tu padre – le grito Gohan – hacerte la víctima no solucionara nada – dijo levantándose con intenciones de salir por la puerta

Cállate – le grito Inari con sus manos en la cabeza como si tratara de no escuchar mientras Gohan estaba saliendo

Ya estoy harto – grito Naruto – Tú no eres más que un cobarde – le dijo a Inari

Naruto, no tienes por qué hablarle así – dijo Sakura mientras Naruto también salía de la casa

Inari también había salido de su casa y estaba en el muelle viendo el mar

¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Le pregunto Kakashi sin obtener una respuesta del niño – Gohan no es alguien duro normalmente, y por Naruto no debes preocuparte – le dijo pero el chico seguía mudo – tu abuelo nos contó lo que sucedió con tu padre, no debería decirte esto pero Naruto también creció sin padre ni madre, y Gohan al igual que tu vio morir a su padre, y aun así nunca he visto que eso los detenga, creo que se cansaron de sentirse mal e hicieron algo al respecto, lo que te dijo Gohan, tal vez se lo dijo a si mismo muchas veces – dijo Kakashi

Al otro día en la mañana, el equipo menos Naruto que estaba agotado se preparaba para ir con Tazuna

Dejo a Naruto en tus manos – le dijo Kakashi a la hija de Tazuna – sobrepaso su límite como de costumbre, tal vez no pueda moverse ni un poco hoy

Y ¿Qué hay de usted?, aún sigue en recuperación – dijo la mujer

¿Por qué? ¿Me veo tan mal? – respondió Kakashi bromeando

Andando, vámonos – dijo Tazuna y se fueron caminando, pero cuando llegaron pudieron notar que todos los trabajadores estaban tirados en el piso gimiendo con dolor - ¿Qué paso?

Alguien los ataco - dijo Sakura antes de que una espesa niebla cubriera el ambiente

Prepárense – indico Kakashi a sus alumnos que se ponían en posición de defensa con sus kunai

Kakashi es Zabusa ¿cierto? – Dijo Sakura – este es su jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina – dijo pero una voz no dejo contestar a Kakashi

Lamento haberte hecho esperar Kakashi - se oyó una voz en la neblina – veo que sigues con estos mocosos – dijo y aparecieron frente a ellos varios clones de Zabusa


	13. Batalla en el puente

Adelante – dijo Kakashi a Gohan y Sasuke, a lo que ellos atacaron a los clones de Zabusa que terminaron como agua

Descubrieron que son clones de agua – dijo el verdadero Zabusa que apareció junto al ninja rastreador de la última batalla – están mejorando, creo que ya tienes rivales Haku

Eso parece – respondió el farsante

Así que tenía razón, todo fue una farsa – dijo Kakashi observando al rastreador falso

Entonces todo eso del ninja rastreador que protegía a su aldea era una estupidez – dijo Tazuna enojado

Debe estar nervioso por enfrentarnos después de que descubrimos su truco – Dijo Sakura antes de que Haku se dirigiera a atacar a Sasuke con una de sus agujas y él se defendía con su kunai

Protejan al constructor – les dijo Kakashi a Sakura y Gohan – dejemos que Sasuke se encargue de esto - dijo observando como debatían los dos chicos

Queremos al constructor no a ti, si retrocedes no tendré que matarte – le dijo Haku a Sasuke sin recibir una respuesta más que una fría mirada – estas cometiendo un error, no serás capaz de igualarme, yo tengo dos puntos de ventaja

¿Sí?, ¿Cuáles son? – pregunto Sasuke

Primero, estamos rodeados de agua y segundo, tengo bloqueada una de tus manos – dijo Haku y empezó a hacer posiciones de manos pero solo con una

¿Cómo es que hace eso?, no pensé que eso fuera posible – pensó Gohan

Jutsu secreto, mil agujas mortales – dijo Haku y porciones de agua que había en el suelo se levantaron y se convirtieron en pequeños trozos de hielo en forma de agujas y se dirigieron hacia Sasuke impactando con una pequeña explosión de polvo combinado con neblina, Haku retrocedió y cuando la neblina se despejo vio que Sasuke había desaparecido y al ver hacia arriba lo noto, había saltado y ahora se encontraba arrojándole a Haku varios kunai que este esquivo

No eres tan rápido como crees – dijo Sasuke apareciendo detrás de el – a partir de este momento, tu serás el que se defienda de mis ataques – dijo mientras los dos debatían a golpes pero Sasuke lo envió al aire con una patada para que Haku después callera en el suelo

Cometiste un gran error al subestimar a estos chicos, Sasuke es el mejor joven peleador de nuestra aldea, Sakura es nuestra mente más brillante – dijo mientras Sakura se sonrojaba – y Gohan es el más dedicado Shinobi que he conocido, y al final pero no menos importante Naruto, nuestro hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca

Haku empezó a emitir un aura y se empezaron a crear unos enormes rectángulos de hielo alrededor de Sasuke y de el con una distancia de unos centímetros entre cada rectángulo y llegando a crear un tipo de cúpula

Jutsu secreto, espejos cristal de hielo – dijo y se metió a uno de los rectángulos de hielo como si fuera agua y de pronto todos los rectángulos tenían la imagen de Haku dentro de ellos

Kakashi se acercó hacia la cúpula de hielo pero Zabusa se interpuso en su camino

Si entras en esta pelea te enfrentaras a mí – dijo con una voz fría y ronca – tu niño no tiene oportunidad con ese jutsu, está acabado

Gohan solo pudo observar como Sasuke estaba siendo atacado por millones de agujas lanzadas por las imágenes de Haku, no podía soportar ver como se arrodillaba ante el dolor y se acercó corriendo

Traten de ayudarlo y matare a los demás – dijo Zabusa a Gohan observando a Sakura y el constructor

Lo siento, no puedo quedarme con usted – le dijo Sakura Tazuna

Te comprendo – dijo Tazuna – ve y salva a tu amigo – le dijo a lo que Sakura tomo un kunai y corrió hacia el lugar

Sasuke, tómalo – dijo lanzando el kunai hacia Sasuke pero al entrar en la cúpula de hielo uno de los Haku saco el torso del cristal lo atrapo pero en unos momentos una shuriken impacto contra la cabeza de este haciéndolo caer

Gohan volteo hacia el lugar de donde salió la shuriken y pudo observar a su compañero rubio que acababa de llegar

Naruto Uzumaki está aquí, de veras – dijo el chico eufóricamente – ahora que estoy aquí todo saldrá bien – dijo preparándose para hacer un jutsu

Quizá llegue a ser un peleador pero un ¿ninja?, con lo escandaloso que es no lo creo – pensó Gohan

Zabusa noto las intenciones de Naruto y arrojo unos shuriken hacia Naruto pero antes de llegar a él fueron interceptados por unas agujas que lanzo Haku

A eso es a lo que le llamo suerte – dijo Tazuna

Esta es una batalla no un espectáculo de talentos no dejes que vean que vas a realizar un jutsu, aun cuando ejecutes un jutsu sencillo debes distraer la atención del oponente, al entrar así en la batalla solo te convertiste en un blanco humano – grito Kakashi

Lo siento solo quería salvarlos (T.T) – dijo Naruto

Pero… - pensó Gohan viendo en el suelo las armas que hace un momento impactaron unas contra otras

Haku, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Zabusa

Zabusa, déjame pelar con el – pidió Haku a lo que Zabusa asintió con la cabeza y volvió a entrar en uno de los espejos de hielo haciendo aparecer las otras imágenes en los otros espejos

Sasuke Naruto deben de atacar desde adentro y desde fuera – dijo Kakashi

Si, ellos están en la posición perfecta, pueden atacar a Haku, y si Zabusa quiere ayudar a su compañero Kakashi Sensei y yo podremos detenerlo, mientras Naruto este afuera todo estará bien (^_^) - pensó Gohan pero de repente Naruto entro en la cúpula de los espejos dejándolos a todos confundidos - ¿Qué? "(O_o)", Naruto es el ninja más ninja que he conocido – pensó Gohan

Un momento – dijo Kakashi – lo sabía, su poder, es un rasgo sanguíneo, un Kekkei Genkai ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Sakura Es como mi sharingan, no puedes aprenderlo, debes tenerlo en la sangre, en tu código genético – dijo Kakashi Entonces, al pedir el deseo, ¿shenlong habrá añadido material genético a mi sangre? – pensó Gohan Eso significa – dijo Sakura Si, ni yo puedo copiar ese jutsu – dijo Kakashi mientras Haku atacaba a Naruto y Sasuke Acaben con él, ustedes pueden – les grito Sakura No Sakura, no los presiones, aun que encontraran la manera de detenerlo, ellos no podrían vencerlo – dijo Kakashi ¿Por qué esta tan seguro? – pregunto Gohan Ellos tienen deseos de ganar pero no se atreverían a matarlo, pero el otro chico si – dijo Kakashi Exacto – dijo Zabusa – en su aldea no enseñan lo más importante, a destruir a sus oponentes sin remordimiento Kakashi Sensei díganos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto Sakura desesperada a lo que su Sensei solo sujeto la parte de su banda que cubría su ojo ¿Sharingan? – Pregunto Zabusa entre risas – usando el mismo truco barato – dijo antes de correr hacia él y clavar un kunai en su mano pero Kakashi se defendió Si es un truco barato ¿Por qué me detuviste? – pregunto Kakashi Deja que un ninja vea tu jutsu varias veces y sabrá como usarlo en tu contra – dijo Zabusa Pues considérate afortunado, eres el único hombre vivo que ha visto mi sharingan dos veces, se acabó, no habrá una tercera vez – dijo Kakashi Aunque logres vencerme, no tendrás oportunidad contra Haku – dijo Zabusa Ósea que ¿el chico de la máscara es más fuerte que él? – se preguntó Gohan Cuando lo encontré, tan solo era un niño callejero pero lo entrene con las técnicas más avanzadas ninja, le enseñe todo lo que sabía, además él tenía sus habilidades, pronto él pudo enfrentar a los enemigos más poderosos, aun en la oscuridad el atacaba con precisión, no le importaba su vida o la de los otros, al final sus poderes sobrepasaron a los míos, cree una herramienta que pude destruir todo lo que se atraviese en mi camino- dijo Zabusa ¿Ya terminaste?, acabemos con esto – dijo Kakashi levantando su banda y dejando al descubierto su ojo que tenía el sharingan Bien pero antes hay algo más que tienes que saber – dijo Zabusa – ¿en serio crees que nuestra última batalla fue de ganar o perder?, Haku estuvo ahí escondido, estudiando tu sharingan, con solo una vez de ver un jutsu Haku puede planificar un contraataque, tu sharingan se hizo inútil, arte ninja, jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina – dijo mientras una densa niebla volvió a aparecer y se desvaneció en ella Protejan a Tazuna – dijo Kakashi a Sakura y Gohan Pero Sensei yo… - dijo Gohan Obedece Gohan, no tiene caso ponerlos en riesgo a ustedes – dijo Kakashi y Gohan se acercó a Tazuna y Sakura

Quédese cerca – le dijo Sakura a Tazuna mientras ella y Gohan sacaban sus kunai y vieron desaparecer a Kakashi en la neblina

Sensei – grito Sakura

Gohan estaba más preocupado por Kakashi – Sakura cuida al constructor – le dijo mientras corría y se adentraba en la niebla

Gohan, no – grito Sakura mientras veía como se alejaba su compañero y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada

Gohan se adentró en la neblina pero percibir una presencia – Sakura – pensó preocupado y regreso a donde estaba ella, Zabusa se acercaba hacia Sakura y Tazuna pero Gohan se puso delante de ellos

Ya es tarde – dijo Zabusa y blandió su espada y solo se escuchó un grito de Sakura

Ese grito fue de Sakura – pensó Sasuke – ¿qué está pasando?

Sakura está en problemas – dijo Naruto – vamos a salir de aquí, voy a engañarlo – dijo corriendo hacia el espacio de dos bloques de hielo para salir pero fue atacado por Haku con agujas dejándolo en el suelo

No puedes escapar de mi casa de espejos – dijo Haku

Naruto, ¿puedes levantarte? –Pregunto Sasuke a Naruto a lo que este asintió y se levantó – trata de no usar tu chacra, eso lo beneficia

Haku empezó a lanzar agujas pero Sasuke tomo una del suelo y con ella las bloqueo para proteger a Naruto y así mismo

Naruto no puedo seguir protegiéndote así – dijo Sasuke

Entonces no lo hagas yo nunca te lo pedí – dijo Naruto pero se calló desmayado al suelo

El ya llego a su límite – dijo Haku - y tú también – dijo lanzándole agujas pero este volvió a evadirlas tomando a Naruto y saltando en el aire

Vio todos mis movimientos, no hay forma en que pudiera hacerlo – pensó Haku pero al ver los ojos de Sasuke pudo notar que sus ojos se tornaban rojos y un par de puntos negros en cada ojo lo rodeaban – imposible, el sharingan – pensó y rápidamente se dirigió a atacar a Naruto pero Sasuke se puso enfrente y también ataco a Haku

Zabusa había blandido su espada y cortado el torso de Gohan

Gohan – grito Sakura

No llegaste a tiempo Kakashi – dijo Zabusa viendo como llegaba el ninja que copia – tus ojos son agudos pero no lo suficiente para leer mis movimientos ya hora este mocoso tomo el precio de tu incompetencia - dijo desapareciendo en la neblina

¿Gohan estas bien? – pregunto Kakashi, Gohan asintió con la cabeza, no era la pero herida que había tenido – quédense aquí – dijo Kakashi y se volvió a adentrar en la neblina

Tu siempre interfieres Naruto – dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente despertando a Naruto

Este abrió los ojos y observo a Haku tirado en el suelo y a su compañero de espaldas – Sasuke lo venciste - dijo– pero al observarlo se llevó una sorpresa, su compañero estaba lleno de agujas era difícil ver una parte de su cuerpo que no tuviera heridas

Deberías ver tu mirada – dijo con la cara de perfil hacia el – es la de un total mediocre

¿Por qué me salvaste?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Naruto

No sé porque, solo lo hice y ya – respondió el Uchiha – yo te odiaba

Entonces ¿Por qué?, no tiene ningún sentido ¿Por qué me protegiste?, yo no te lo pedí – le grito el  
rubio – yo no te pedí que me salvaras

No lo sé, fue un impulso, no lo pensé – dijo Sasuke cayendo pero siendo atrapado por Naruto - el sigue allá afuera, mi hermano, me lo prometí a mí mismo, conservar la vida hasta que lo mate, Naruto, no quiero que tu sueño muera – dijo este y cerró los ojos

¿Esta es la primera vez que ves morir a un amigo en batalla? – Dijo Haku que se había levantado – esto es parte de lo que significa ser un ninja – dijo entrando a uno de sus espejos

Cállate – le dijo Naruto con rabia – yo también te odiaba Sasuke, pero aun así, el pagara por esto

Gohan no podía encontrar el Ki de Kakashi, estaba algo debilitado por la pérdida de sangre y la neblina no le ayudaba en mucho hasta que se percató de algo, una silueta entre la niebla y se acercó a ella - ¿Sensei? –pregunto pero solo oyó una risa

Al parecer ni tu ni yo esperábamos encontrarnos el uno al otro – dijo Zabusa acercándose a él y dándole una patada tirándolo al suelo con un pequeño alarido de parte del genin – mi idea era terminar primero con Kakashi pero ya que estas aquí ahorrare tiempo – dijo sacando su espada y acercándose a velocidad, Gohan cerró los ojos y oyó blandir su espada pero no pasó nada, abrió los ojos y vio a Kakashi frente a él recibiendo el impacto de la espada

Kakashi Sensei – grito Gohan preocupado, la espada le había cortado gran parte del cuerpo

Creo que esta vez me tocaba – dijo Kakashi en el suelo, Gohan estaba sin habla – Gohan, me recuerdas a mí, misterioso, un poco distante, nadie en la aldea piensa que sea correcto que estés en ella, dicen no conocerte, pero se quién eres, eres Gohan Son el ninja más habilidoso de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, te espera algo grande – le dijo desvaneciéndose

Gohan no pudo evitar pensar en acontecimientos anteriores

_Flash Back_

_Un pequeño Gohan peleaba contra Napa _

_Mocoso no creas que me has ganado – grito Napa acumulando energía y se la lanzo a Gohan_

_El pequeño estaba paralizado, solo veía como ese resplandor venia hacia el pero Piccoro se interpuso entre el ataque y Gohan y recibió el impacto y cayó al suelo_

_Huye Gohan – le dijo su maestro_

_Señor Piccoro ¿por qué me salvo? – dijo Gohan sollozando_

_Te digo que huyas de aquí, apresúrate – dijo Piccoro con esfuerzo_

_No se muera señor Piccoro, por favor - dijo Gohan desesperado_

_Gohan, tú fuiste el único que hablo conmigo como un amigo sincero, Gohan te quiero – dijo el nameku antes de morir_

_Señor Piccoro – grito Gohan_

_Segundo Flash Back_

_Pelea de Gohan contra Cell_

_Cell se había vuelto una bomba de tiempo, era cuestión de minutos antes de que explotara y con él a todo el planeta, Gohan estaba enfrente de él y no sabía que hacer_

_Faltan pocos segundos, después de todo la tierra tuvo que sacrificarse en esta pelea – dijo Cell hasta que en un momento determinado Goku apareció enfrente de él y toco a cell_

_Peleaste muy bien, te felicito Gohan – le dijo Goku_

_¿Papa? – pregunto Gohan desconcertado_

_Cuídate mucho Gohan – le dijo tele transportándose junto con Cell a otro planeta_

_Papa – grito el chico desesperadamente_

_Fin de Flash Back_

No - dijo Gohan – otra vez no – grito – nadie más volverá a sacrificarse por mí – dijo gritando otra vez

Gohan y Naruto soltaron un Grito al unísono y los dos empezaron a expulsar chacra de color rojo

Los irises de Naruto se tornaron completamente rojos, sus heridas empezaban a sanar y unas garras salían de sus manos

Los ojos de Gohan se tornaban completamente blancos, su cabello se erizaba y al igual que Naruto sus heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar

Voy a matarte – dijo cada uno a su respectivo enemigo


	14. Venganza, sacrificios y transformaciones

Naruto a causa de la fuerza de la explosión de chacra que creo, las imágenes de Haku desaparecieron dejando al verdadero Haku a la vista, Naruto golpeo el bloque de hielo donde estaba Haku, destruyéndolo y obligando a Haku a salir de él, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a otro Naruto lo tomo del brazo

Kakashi se levantó del suelo y pudo sentir la presencia de esas dos fuerzas que se encontraban en el puente – ¿será posible que se haya roto el sello?, no, un destello del chacra del zorro de las nueve colas se ha escapado pero el sello sigue intacto pero ¿la otra fuerza? – Pensó y volteo a ver a la dirección donde estaba ese poder y observo a Gohan - ¿Gohan? ¿Qué le sucedió?, creo que el Hokage tenía razón, él tampoco es un chico común y corriente

Gohan había alejado la neblina de donde ellos tres estaban y se podía ver perfectamente

Esa fuerza – dijo Zabusa – ¿que eres? – le pregunto sorprendido a Gohan

Gohan no respondió pero se abalanzo hacia él y empezó a golpearlo, lo golpeo en el estómago y después lo pateo tirándolo al suelo

Maldito, vas a morir pequeño insecto – dijo Zabusa levantándose y sacando su espada, fue corriendo hacia Gohan y blandió su espada pero Gohan la detuvo con sus manos sujetándola de los lados y empujo con fuerza y lo hizo caer otra vez

Sus ojos, están total mente en blanco, y su expresión es ninguna más que furia, ni siquiera dice algo, es como si estuviera poseído, es incluso más fuerte que Naruto en estos momentos, debo terminar con esto antes de que se nos salga de las manos –dijo Kakashi sacando un pergamino, se cortó el dedo (apropósito) y dibujo con su sangre una línea en todo el pergamino

Naruto tenía sujetado a Haku y con solo un golpe en la cara lo mando volando, y atravesó uno de sus cristales saliendo de la cúpula de hielo que se fue derrumbando poco a poco

¿Cómo es posible? – Dijo Zabusa – como me puede estar ganando un corriente genin – dijo con furia

Gohan hizo unas posiciones de manos y dijo – Estilo de agua, jutsu círculo acuático explosivo – puso sus manos en el suelo y se creó un círculo de chacra de unos metros de radio, y empezaron a salir géiseres de agua caliente en el suelo que impactaron contra Zabusa haciéndolo gritar y a causa de los geiseres el ambiente se cubrió de vapor tapando la vista un vez mas

Naruto corrió hacia Haku cuya mascara se caía en pedazos, Naruto se detuvo enfrente de él y volvió a la normalidad

¿Por qué no atacas? – Dijo Haku - ¿no juraste vengarte por la muerte de tu amigo? ¿O fueron palabras vacías?

Naruto le dio un puñetazo pero no como si quisiera eliminarlo

Te estas reprimiendo, si esa es la fuerza que vas a usar jamás cumplirás tu juramento, hay una persona apreciada por mí y yo vivo para protegerlo y servirle ese es mi propósito, mostrarle misericordia a aquellos que se interponen a él, permitirlos vivir cuando pudiste haberlos matado, eso no es compasión eso es traicionar al verdadero propósito de tu vida ¿por qué razón existes entonces?, eres inútil, tu vida no tiene sentido, eso es solo existencia, el día tras día de dolor y sufrimiento – dijo Haku

Habla por ti – respondió Naruto

Estoy hablando de mí – dijo Haku – este día me ha dado cuenta de que ya no soy de utilidad para Zabusa

¿Por qué ese sujeto? – Dijo Naruto – dedicarle tu vida a un sujeto que no conoce el significado de la palabra honor, si él es la persona que realmente te importa enserio es la cosa más patética que he escuchado

Hubieron otros que también me importaron, hace tiempo, mis padres, yo nací en la tierra del agua, en una pequeña aldea donde la nieve caía fuertemente en invierno, mis padres eran muy pobres pero estábamos satisfechos, mis padres eran buenos conmigo y entre ellos pero entonces todo cambio – dijo Haku

¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto el portador del zorro

No es cosa mía, es cosa de la sangre – dijo Haku mirando su mano que estaba sangrando – mi padre fue el que cambio, el mato a mi madre y casi a mí, después de años de la guerra civil, la gente de mi pueblo comenzó a odiar y temer aquel que tuviera el Kekkei Genkai que yo poseo

¿Kekkei Genkai? – pregunto el rubio

El avanzado rasgo sanguíneo de un clan, son jutsu y habilidades, pasadas de generación en generación, por sus habilidades únicas los del clan se convirtieron en mercenarios pelearon en muchas batallas y fueron muy valientes pero cuando terminaron las fueron despreciados y rehuidos por la gente, la cual temía que su presencia trajera más guerra y desgracia, así que fue después de estas guerras que el clan fue a esconderse, negando completamente el rasgo sanguíneo que corría por sus venas, encubriendo sus habilidades únicas y sabiendo que si los descubrían sería una muerte segura, él también lo debió haber vivido - dijo mirando a Sasuke – el miedo a lo que no entienden, por años mi madre escondió exitosamente su rasgo sanguíneo, conoció y se enamoró de un simple granjero después se casaron, mi madre pensó que podría llevar una vida pacífica y ordinaria hasta el fin de sus días, un día me di cuenta de mi poder y mi padre lo vio, y entonces supo nuestro secreto, de mi mama y mío, mi padre mato a mi madre y e intento hacer lo mismo conmigo, cuando estaba a punto de asesinarme, perdí la conciencia y cuando la recupere yo ya no era yo, mis padres habían muerto, pero yo sabía que me habían arrebatado algo más, algo más importante y fue entonces cuando realmente me desespere - dijo Haku mirando el suelo

¿Algo más importante que tus padres? ¿Qué? – pregunto Naruto

El propósito de mi vida, en todo el mundo nadie me necesitaba, era innecesario, solo atreves de los ojos de otros es cuando nuestras insignificantes vidas tienen significado, cuando no hay nadie que te hable o que ni siquiera te voltee a ver, es como si no existieras, y entonces Zabusa llego, sus ojos no estaban llenos de odio ni temor, él no me desprecio, el me hizo necesario de nuevo, me hizo feliz, te falle Zabusa, soy como un arma quebrada y ya no sirve de nada – dijo y se acercó a Naruto – mátame

Zabusa estaba tirado en el suelo y Gohan se acercó caminando lentamente

Arte ninja, invoco, Estilo de Tierra, Jutsu persecución de colmillos

Kakashi Sensei tiene razón, Sasuke y Naruto no se atreverían a matar a nadie, pero yo ya tengo experiencia en eso, pero no te preocupes, no me manchare con tu sangre, solo me asegurare de que jamás le hagas daño a alguien – dijo Gohan sacando un kunai, no parecía ser el mismo, parecía estar maldito pero de repente su transformación termino y callo muy cansado al suelo – ¿Qué paso?, ¿que fue esa transformación?, no me sentía normal – pensó con las rodillas en el suelo y apoyado con sus manos

Bueno parece que es mi turno de atacar – dijo Zabusa levantándose Pero algo tembló en el piso y un par de perros salieron del suelo y mordieron a Zabusa de las piernas sujetándolo y algunos más saltaron hacia él y lo sujetaron de diferentes partes del cuerpo

¿Qué está pasando? – pensó Gohan

Si no puedo verte, tendré que olerte – dijo Kakashi – ese fue un jutsu de invocación, llame a mis perros de caza ninja, pueden rastrear un aroma donde sea, cometiste un gran error al atacarnos a Gohan y a mí, pues lo que los perros olfatearon fue la concentración de sangre que tienes impregnada, finalmente se empieza a despejar el ambiente, y ¿sabes que veo?, tu muerte, ¿ves adonde te llevo tu ambición?, tu siempre llevaste las cosas demasiado lejos, ahí tienes tu fallido asesinato Misukage y tu intento de golpe de estado , te viste forzado a huir con tus pocos seguidores con los ninja rastreadores de tu tierra detrás de ti, te convertiste en un ninja perverso con un nombre fácil de aprender, aun en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, ahora estas lo suficientemente loco como para volver a intentarlo , pero para eso necesitas dinero y para conseguirlo te rebajaste al grado de convertirte en el matón de un cerdo como Gato, muy bien, basta, es tiempo de acabar con esto, pero no será con el sharingan, es tiempo de que te presente mi propio jutsu – dijo haciendo posiciones de manos y en su mano se creó una carga eléctrica – tu futuro se acabó Zabusa

Adelante, mátame – le dijo Haku a Naruto - ¿Por qué dudas?

Es la historia más ridícula que he escuchado, el té trata como un esclavo, eres una persona no un arma ni una herramienta ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por alguien así? – dijo Naruto

Justo por esa razón ¿crees que es algo extraño? – respondió Haku

Si, un poco – dijo Naruto

Cuando él me encontró, no tenía un propósito ni una razón para vivir, Zabusa me dio las dos, pero ahora mi utilidad que le daba razón a mi vida se ha ido y ahora solo soy una herramienta quebrada, un arma inútil, adelante Naruto, hazlo, por consideración a los dos, solo hazlo rápido, ¿Por qué dudas?, creí que querías ser un gran guerrero – dijo Haku

No se trata de eso ¿realmente crees que todo es así? ¿Solamente pelear y matar hasta que solamente sobreviva uno? – Dijo Naruto – ser Shinobi es más que eso y hay más formas de demostrar la fortaleza además de vencer a alguien en batalla

Tú y yo somos muy parecidos, lo único que lamento es que sean tus manos las que se manchen con mi sangre indigna – dijo Haku

¿Estás seguro? Y ¿seguro de que ese es el único camino? –dijo Naruto

Si - dijo Haku

Naruto hizo un sonido de molestia

Lo raro es que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro lugar y ocasión, creo que hubiéramos sido amigos - dijo Naruto antes de acercarse a Haku con un kunai en la mano

Si, tienes razón, corre hacia tus sueños - dijo Haku

Esto es por Sasuke ¡porque él también tenía un sueño!—dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia Haku

Gracias Naruto, se certero- dijo Haku mientras cerraba los ojos

Al fin, creo que la neblina está desapareciendo - dijo Tazuna

Mire, los dos están quietos, ambos cuerpos se ven igual-dijo Sakura

Sí, yo no veo nada - dijo Tazuna

Ah! Alguien se mueve-dijo Sakura mientras veía una sombra moverse

Kakashi Sensei se dirigió hacia Zabusa con intenciones de atacar

Naruto se corrió hacia Haku y ataco pero este lo evadió desconcertando a Naruto

Lo siento Naruto, hay un cambio de planes, aun no estoy listo para morir – dijo haciendo posiciones de manos y desapareció

Kakashi se acercaba rápidamente a Zabusa con su ataque lo que terminaría con la vida del criminal, pero cuando estuvo a punto de enterrar sus dedos y su poder en el cuerpo de Zabusa Haku se puso en medio y recibió el poder eléctrico de Kakashi en su pecho

Zabusa – dijo entrecortadamente mientras su pecho sangraba

Así que ya no tengo futuro, otra equivocación Kakashi – dijo Zabusa

¿A dónde fue? – Dijo Naruto buscando a Haku con la mirada – la neblina se va – dijo pudo ver algo y fue directo hacia allí y cuando llego puedo ver a Gohan en el suelo con su mano en su herida y la terrible escena de Kakashi con la mano incrustada en Haku

¿No es el chico de la máscara? – pregunto Tazuna que por fin pudo ver

El chico se interpuso ante mi ataque – dijo Kakashi – salvo tu inútil vida aun sacrificando la suya – dijo Kakashi cuando Zabusa intento atacarlo con su espada pero Kakashi tomo a Haku y salto fuera de su alcance

No está mal para tener un cadáver en las manos – dijo Zabusa

Pagaras por eso – dijo Naruto

No te metas Naruto – le dijo Kakashi – Zabusa es mío – dijo acostando a Haku y cerrándole los ojos

Sakura que apenas se avía dado cuenta de la presencia de Naruto lo llamo

Por acá – grito la chica - ¿están bien tú y Sasuke?, ¿Dónde está el? – le pregunto pero no recibió respuesta lo que la preocupo

Zabusa volvió a intentar atacar a Kakashi pero este lo repelido con una patada

Déjame llevarte hasta el Sakura, mientras estemos juntos no desobedecerás las ordenes de tu Sensei – dijo Tazuna

Gracias – respondió ella tomando su mano y corrieron hacia donde había estado una vez la cúpula de hielo, allí Sakura vio el cuerpo de Sasuke, lleno de agujas y heridas

Su cuerpo esta frio, ¿este no es uno de sus genjutsu verdad? – dijo Sakura tocando su cara

No necesitas ser fuerte conmigo, deja salir tus sentimientos – dijo Tazuna

Yo fui la mejor, aprobé hasta el último examen, la estudiante perfecta, ¿sabía que hay hasta cien principios de conducta Shinobi? , yo me los sabia todos, me encantaba que me los preguntaran, recuerdo ese examen, nos pedían describir el vigésimo quinto principio, un Shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos sin importar las circunstancias, los sentimientos son debilidad que anulan el juicio y el sentido del deber – dijo sollozando y recostando su rostro en Sasuke

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pensó Gohan al oír a Sakura llorar, se levantó lentamente y fue corriendo con dificultad a ver qué pasaba y cuando llego, pudo ver a Sakura llorando sobre Sasuke - ¿Sasuke esta…? – Pensó y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, él era uno de sus compañeros – Sasuke, nunca creí que… - pensó

Zabusa intento atacar una vez más pero Kakashi lo evadió y le lanzo un par de kunai que impactaron en su brazo dejándolo inmovilizado, volvió a intentar pero Kakashi lo golpeo en la cara con un simple puñetazo, Zabusa intento una tercera vez pero antes de que su espada impactara con Kakashi este desapareció y apareció detrás de el para clavarle un par de kunai mas en su otro brazo haciéndolo soltar su espada

Ahora tus dos brazos son inútiles, ¿qué sigue? Ni siquiera puedes hacer posiciones de manos – dijo Kakashi y se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien

Que gran trabajo ¿no crees Zabusa?, te pareces a mi sashimi de ayer - se escuchó una voz y todos voltearon a ver quién había dicho eso

Un hombre de estatura pequeña, vestido de traje con unas gafas oscuras había aparecido en el puente con una horda de delincuentes detrás de el

Debo decir que estoy decepcionado – dijo el hombre


	15. Cambio de planes

Gato, ¿Qué es todo esto? –Pregunto Zabusa - ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y ¿Quiénes son esos tipos que están contigo?

Ha habido un pequeño cambio en el plan, y de acuerdo en el nuevo plan, tú vas a morir en este puente – respondió el empresario

¿Qué? – se sorprendió Zabusa

Eres muy caro, así que decidí sacarte de la nómina, a decir verdad estos matones me cuestan bastante así que si puedes disponer de algunos antes de que te acaben te lo agradecería mucho – dijo cínicamente Gato

Valla, el me desagrada más que Zabusa – pensó Gohan que tenía rato que se había acercado a la escena

Parece que nuestra batalla ha terminado Kakashi – dijo Zabusa – en vista de que ya no trabajo para Gato, Tazuna está a salvo, no hay disputa entre nosotros

Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Kakashi

Gato pudo ver el cuerpo de Haku y se acercó a él – ¿no es patético? – dijo y soltó una patada en el rostro del difunto

Aléjese de el – Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba Kakashi y le grito eso a Gato

¿Vas a dejar que ese maldito haga eso? – le grito Gohan a Zabusa

Haku ya está muerto, que importa – dijo Zabusa

¿Así que vas a quedarte ahí y ver como lo tratan como a un perro?, tú y Haku estuvieron juntos por años – dijo Naruto

Ustedes mocosos no entienden el camino Shinobi, yo solo lo use, así como Gato me uso, ahora se acabó, la pérdida de su fuerza y sus habilidades sí, es lamentable su perdida pero el muchacho no me interesa

Tu… ¿Cómo puedes pensar así?, era tu alumno y compañero– dijo y se puso a pensar en su relación con Piccoro – hasta los androides sentían compasión el uno por el otro – pensó

Eres más repugnante de lo que creí – dijo Naruto

Cálmense, el ya no es nuestro enemigo – dijo Kakashi

En lo que a mi concierne es el enemigo número uno – le respondió a su Sensei y después se dirigió a Zabusa – eres un ingrato, Haku vivió para ti, tú fuiste lo más importante para el ¿y no significo nada para ti?, el sacrifico todo por tu sueño, ¿y solo lo haces a un lado así como así?, como una herramienta quebrada – dijo Naruto dejando caer algunas lagrimas

Nunca había conocido a un ser tan repulsivo como tu Zabusa, me das asco, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio con respecto a alguien que fue tu único amigo y que sacrifico hasta la vida por un sueño que ni siquiera era uno con un buen fin – dijo Gohan – realmente, eres un demonio -dijo con rabia

Haku siempre fue muy suave y gentil – dijo Zabusa con lágrimas en los ojos – el sufría, y ahora por su culpa yo sufro también – dijo y rasgo los vendajes de su boca con los dientes – dame tu kunai – le dijo a Gohan a lo cual este accedió, no pensó que sería de peligro ni que el sería tan tonto como para tratar de atacar a 3 ninja sin usar sus brazos así que tomo el kunai de su bolsillo y se lo arrojo, Zabusa lo atrapo con los dientes y se dirigió hacia la multitud de matones

Quiero que acaben con el ahora – dijo Gato escondiéndose detrás de sus matones y acercándose a la orilla del puente en construcción para estar lo más alejado posible del campo de batalla en lo que Zabusa corría entre los matones cortando habilidosamente algunos de ellos con el kunai y sorprendentemente manejaba el kunai con la boca, algunos matones le clavaron lanzas en la espalda pero eso no lo detuvo y se dirigió hacia Gato traspasando la multitud de matones

Es un demonio – dijo Gato cuando Zabusa llego y clavo el kunai en el pecho del Mafioso pero antes de poder hacerle otra cosa los matones clavaron varias espadas y lanzas en la espalda de Zabusa

Maldito enfermo, si quieres acompañar a tu amigo tan pronto está bien, pero no me tomaras a mí – dijo Gato entrecortadamente

No puedo seguir a Haku aunque quisiera – dijo Zabusa acercándose a Gato dificultosamente – no amigo, tu y yo iremos a otro lugar juntos, yo encajo muy bien allí y podre sobrellevarlo pero tu Gato, me temo que tendrás una muy larga y dolorosa eternidad – dijo tomando el kunai que había enterrado en el pecho de Gato con los dientes y empezó a deslizarlo sobre su piel varias veces y al final por su cuello acabando con la vida del comerciante y lanzándolo por el puente, Zabusa se volteó y todos los delincuentes abrieron paso, se dirigió hacia Gohan y le dio el kunai

Tómalo como un recuerdo – dijo entrecortadamente – y se dirigió hacia Haku pero antes de llegar cayó al suelo – supongo que este es el adiós Haku, gracias, lamento no habértelo dicho antes

Naruto volteo la cara para evitar la escena

No te voltees – le dijo Kakashi – cuando vives como un ninja así es como terminan las cosas

Hey por acá – se escuchó la voz de Sakura a lo que los tres voltearon – Sasuke está bien, está vivo – dijo Sakura y Sasuke estaba de pie haciendo una seña con la mano

Gohan se sintió aliviado al ver que su compañero estaba en buen estado, bueno, vivo

Hola, esta fiesta no ha acabado, ¿Quién nos va a pagar ahora que Gato se ha ido? – dijo uno de los matones

No vamos a quedarnos con las manos vacías, así que tendremos que atacar la aldea para ver que tiene para nosotros – dijo otro

Esto es malo - dijo Kakashi

Por favor Kakashi Sensei, debe tener algún jutsu para acabar con estos fracasados – dijo Naruto

No ahora, ya use mucho de mi chacra – dijo Kakashi

No importa si es con taijutsu, debemos detenerlos – dijo Gohan sosteniendo aun la herida de su pecho

Contra ellos – dijo uno de los criminales y todos los matones se pusieron en marcha a atacar a los ninja pero una flecha se clavó en el suelo delante de ellos

Los ninja voltearon y vieron que toda la aldea estaba al principio del puente, armados con lanzas, martillos trinches y demás, además pudieron ver que Inari fue el que había lanzado la flecha con una ballesta

Antes de que intenten atacar la aldea deberán acabar con todos nosotros – dijo uno de los habitantes de la aldea

Inari – grito enérgicamente Naruto

Gohan y Naruto se miraron un segundo y sabían lo que debían hacer

Jutsu clones de sombras – dijeron al unísono y aparecieron veinte de cada uno de los genin

Jutsu clones de sombras – dijo Kakashi imitando a los chicos pero de él salieron al menos cincuenta clones

Los matones se limitaron a huir en un bote y los que no, solo se lanzaron por el puente

Kakashi se acercó a Zabusa que estaba en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba vivo

Suena a que es el final – dijo con dificultad el demonio – Kakashi quisiera pedirte un favor

¿Qué deseas? – le pregunto el jounin

Llévame a él, antes de irme, necesito verlo una vez más – dijo Zabusa a lo que Kakashi entendió que se refería a Haku

Kakashi bajo su banda para cubrir su ojo del sharingan – claro – respondió quitándole todas las armas que tenía clavadas en la espalda y lo cargo, de repente empezó a nevar

¿Eres tu Haku?, ¿son tus lágrimas? – pregunto Zabusa

Kakashi dejo a Zabusa a un lado de Haku y él se lo agradeció

Siempre estuviste a mi lado, lo menos que puedo hacer es estar contigo hasta el final – dijo Zabusa mirando el rostro de Haku, poco a poco movió su brazo hacia el rostro de su compañero y lo toco con su mano – sé que no es posible, pero quisiera ir a donde tú vas, quisiera acompañarte – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir

Uno nunca sabe Zabusa, tal vez si lo acompañes – dijo Kakashi

Decidieron hacerles unas tumbas a Zabusa y a Haku en una parte de una colina de la isla, la de Haku era una simple tumba con un crucifijo y la de Zabusa solo tenía su espada clavada en la tierra

¿Realmente es así Kakashi Sensei? – Pregunto Sakura cuando termino de decorar con flores la tumba de Haku - ¿así es el camino ninja?, ¿usar y ser usado por la gente como herramienta?

Los Shinobi son herramientas en manos del destino, no tiene caso preguntarse si es correcto o no, solo es y ya, es lo mismo en la aldea escondida entre las hojas

¿Cuál es la razón de eso? – pregunto Sasuke

Esa es una pregunta sin respuesta, y eso es algo con lo que los ninja debemos lidiar todos los días de nuestras vidas – respondió Kakashi – bueno creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Kakashi bajando la colina y seguido por los genin a excepción de Gohan

Me pregunto si algún día se acabara la lucha – pendo Gohan y saco una shuriken de su bolsillo que tenía atado a la pierna y la metió desde el oyó de esta por el mango de la espada de Zabusa – tómalo como un recuerdo – dijo Gohan y siguió a su equipo

En unos días, con el esfuerzo del pueblo y del equipo 7 el puente estaba terminado y era hora de marcharse, todo el pueblo fue al puente a despedir a los ninja de la aldea de Konoha

Nunca habría terminado el puente de no ser por ustedes – les agradeció Tazuna

Cuídense mucho – les dijo Tsunami (la hija de Tazuna)

Gracias por todo – dijo Kakashi

¿Volverán para visitarnos? – pregunto Inari

Seguro que volveremos – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y se fueron caminando por el puente

Tan pronto como lleguemos voy a pedirle a Iruka Sensei que me haga un montón de ramen para celebrar que completamos la misión – dijo Naruto

Oye – dijo Sakura

¿Qué? Pregunto Naruto

A ti no Naruto, Sasuke cuando volvamos a la aldea ¿vas a querer que salgamos a algún lado? – pregunto la Kunoichi

No creo, gracias – respondió fríamente el chico

Bueno – dijo Sakura desanimada

Sakura yo puedo salir contigo si tú quieres – dijo Naruto

¿Qué? Esa era una conversación privada – le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza – además, antes de ir contigo voy con Gohan, el me agrada más – dijo desanimando a Naruto

Espero que lleguemos pronto, tenía algunas cosas planeadas para estudiar en la biblioteca – pensó Gohan haciendo caso omiso de la conversación de sus compañeros


	16. De regreso

El equipo 7 regreso a la aldea

Muy bien chicos, llegamos, tengo que ir a dar el informe de la misión – les dijo Kakashi a sus alumnos – vallan a casa a descansar por que mañana tendremos más misiones – dijo el jounin y cada genin fue a su respectivo hogar

Lo primero que hizo Gohan al llegar a su apartamento fue buscar la capsula para sacar el baúl que había en ella, tenía una duda que no dejaba de asediarlo, busco en el baúl y al fin encontró lo que buscaba, saco la esfera de cristal que le había dado Uranai

¿Cómo funciona esto? – Se pregunto pues era una simple esfera sin nada – tal vez solo tengo que hablar – pensó – Uranai, ¿me escuchas? - le dijo a la esfera y una imagen empezó a aparecer

¿Qué sucede Gohan? – se escucho la voz de la vieja bruja en la esfera

Hola Uranai, me paso algo muy extraño – le dijo Gohan

¿Hablas de tu transformación? – pregunto la adivina

Si, no sé por qué paso, nunca lo había hecho – dijo con duda

Eso es porque en cada mundo hay reglas diferentes – dijo la bruja

¿A qué te refieres? – pidió una explicación el chico

Bueno, en este mundo las transformaciones o técnicas van por pasos al igual que en el nuestro pero la diferencia es que aquí es obligatorio que sea por pasos

Te refieres a que cuando quiera convertirme en Súper Saiyajin debo pasar por la transformación previa

No, solo debes pasar por cada transformación una vez, por ejemplo si tu hubieras entrenado de forma distinta, sin intentar convertirte en Súper Saiyajin y pasas toda tu vida entrenando hasta que un día eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para transformarte en Súper Saiyajin fase dos y lo intentas, tal vez podrías haberte saltado la primera fase, en este mundo no es posible hacer eso – dijo la bruja - y en este mundo jamás te habías transformado, es por eso que debes pasar por cada nivel

Entiendo – dijo el chico – ¿y no hay indicios de peligro por allá? – pregunto el Saiyajin

No, por ahora no – respondió la bruja – pero aun así no bajes la guardia

Claro, muchas gracias Uranai, nos vemos – se despidió el chico y Uranai desapareció, Gohan guardo la esfera en el baúl y el baúl en la capsula y se la guardo en el bolsillo

Aun era algo temprano, a eso como de las 7 así que se le ocurrió ir a la biblioteca de la aldea a ver si podría aprender alguna técnica más

Al llegar busco el pergamino de donde había aprendido algunas técnicas y encontró algo interesante en el

Esto es increíble, creo que me podría ser útil – se dijo a sí mismo y su contenido en la misma hoja de las otras técnicas que había transcrito antes, regreso a su casa y decidió acostarse

Al otro día despertó y se apresuro a desayunar pues debía encontrarse con su equipo para las misiones del día

Gohan llego a un pequeño puente de la aldea donde debía verse con su equipo y ahí estaban Sasuke y Sakura

Hola – saludo Gohan

Hola Gohan – saludo amablemente Sakura y Sasuke solo se quedo en silencio

Estuvieron esperando y escucharon a alguien acercare corriendo, era Naruto

Buenos días – le dijo a Sakura y a Gohan mientras se quedaba viendo fijamente a Sasuke y luego se volteo

Esperaron durante un largo tiempo hasta que Kakashi hizo presencia

Buenos días chicos – dijo Kakashi – perdón por el retraso, me perdí en el sendero de la vida – dijo con admiración

Sensei, estoy listo para otra misión pero que ya no sean misiones tontas para principiantes – dijo Naruto

Bueno… pues vamos a empezar – dijo Kakashi ignorando a Naruto

La primera misión del día era erradicar la hierba de un jardín

Gohan, Sakura y Sasuke estaban tranquilamente quitando la hierba pero Naruto empezó a arrancar frenéticamente todo lo que veía

Después de un rato la dueña regreso

Oye tú – le dijo la señora a Naruto

Ya termine con todas sus hierbas – dijo feliz Naruto

Si, arrancaste las hierbas, y también mis plantas, había cuidado esas plantas con mucho empeño y ahora las destruiste – grito la señora

La siguiente misión era limpiar el rio, el rio no era muy profundo pero terminaba en una enorme cascada

Todos empezaron a recoger basura pero de repente Naruto se resbalo y cayó en el rio arrastrándolo hasta la cascada pero Gohan lo agarro de la pierna antes de que callera

Que inepto es – dijo Sasuke

La siguiente misión era pasear perros en el bosque

Naruto tenía dificultades con su perro ya que era enorme y lo arrastraba, lo demás tenían

Es un inepto – dijo Sasuke sujetando un perro salchicha con su correa

Pues claro, el eligió el perro más grande – dijo Sakura que había elegido un pequeño perro de pelo lacio

Ese no es un lugar para perros, no se supone que vallas hacia allá – dijo Naruto

No lo salvare de nuevo, ya lo hizo una vez hoy – dijo acariciando el labrador que estaba cuidando

El perro arrastro a Naruto hasta el campo minado y comenzaron las explosiones

¿No deberían ir a salvarlo? – pregunto Sakura

No, es un campo de entrenamiento, no es muy probable que muera dijo Gohan

Si quieres puedes ir tú – dijo Sasuke

Para que molestarse – dijo Sakura

Naruto termino tostado por las explosiones de las minas, estaban caminando todos por la aldea

De verdad que hoy no es tu día Naruto– dijo Gohan

Eres un caso perdido – dijo Sakura

No eres más que un problema – dijo Sasuke haciendo rabiar a Naruto

Ya cálmate Naruto – dijo Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza

No estamos progresando con el trabajo en equipo – dijo Kakashi

Es cierto, nuestro trabajo en equipo es pésimo por tu culpa Sasuke, te crees mejor que cualquiera – dijo Naruto

No que cualquiera, solo que tu – dijo Sasuke

Muy bien chicos, damos por terminado el día, como sea tengo que entregar el reporte de las misiones – dijo Kakashi

Yo me largo – dijo Sasuke caminando

Aguarda Sasuke, me voy contigo – dijo Sakura corriendo hacia el – que te parece si hacemos algo más personal, hablo de mejorar como equipo – dijo Sakura

Te juro que tu eres tan mala como Naruto – le dijo Sasuke – en lugar de coquetear por qué no practicas tus jutsu para mejorar como equipo, acéptalo, de hecho eres pero que Naruto, el único integrante medio decente además de mi es Gohan, que por cierto le falta practicar con su chacra – dijo Sasuke retirándose

Calla, yo podría matarte ¬_¬ - pensó Gohan – aunque tiene razón en cuanto a Sakura

Olvídate de Sasuke, nosotros podemos trabajar como equipo todo el día – dijo Naruto, Kakashi Sensei desapareció en una explosión de humo y Gohan se fue saltando de techo en techo y Sakura se fue caminando

¿Por qué siempre hacen eso? – dijo Naruto

Gohan se dirigía a su apartamento quería descansar un poco después de las misiones del día, estaba realmente tranquilo pero algo perturbo sus sentidos, a una calle de llegar a su apartamento pudo sentir la presencia de una enorme nube de humo, que procedía de su edificio

No puede ser – dijo Gohan parado viendo como extinguían el fuego de su apartamento

Los he reunido por un motivo muy importante – dijo el Hokage en las oficinas a los jounin – supongo que ya sabrán por qué están aquí – dijo el anciano

¿Tan pronto? – Dijo Kakashi – creí que tendríamos más tiempo

Me imagino que las otras tierras ya fueron notificadas sobre el próximo evento, note que algunos genin ya han llegado a la aldea – dijo un jounin algo fornido, con barba y un cigarrillo en la boca

Y ¿Cuándo empezamos? – pregunto una jounin de cabello largo y negro

Comenzaremos en una semana – indico el Hokage

Esa es una noticia muy apresurada – dijo Kakashi

Estén atentos, serán justo siete días después de hoy - dijo el Hokage – los genin serán reunidos y examinados solo los mejores serán seleccionados como chunin, bueno llego el momento de elegir nuestros candidatos para los exámenes chunin, den un paso al frente los encargados de los novicios genin – dijo el Hokage y Kakashi y el jounin de la barba y el cigarrillo dieron un paso al frente – Kakashi y Asuma ¿hay alguien en sus equipos que recomienden? ¿Quiénes están listos para los exámenes a pesar de su experiencia?, como saben cualquier genin ocho o más misiones técnicamente es elegible para los exámenes, aun que solo ustedes pueden decidir si están listos o no, Kakashi tu empiezas

Yo encabezo al equipo siete, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Gohan Son, yo Kakashi Hatake recomiendo estos cuatro ninja para los exámenes chunin – dijo el ninja que copia

Mi equipo es el número ocho, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuca y yo Azuma Sarutobi recomiendo a los cuatro – dijo el otro jounin

Esperen un minuto – dijo Iruka Sensei

¿Qué sucede Iruka? – pregunto el Hokage

Con el debido respeto los nombres que acaban de darle, son de alumnos que me asignaron en la academia, conozco muy bien sus habilidades y aptitudes, todos son grandes promesas, pero es muy pronto, necesitan más experiencia antes de ser probados, si lo hacen ahora, seguro reprobaran – finalizo Iruka

Cuando yo me convertí en chunin era seis años más joven que mis alumnos – dijo Kakashi

Ellos no se parecen a ti – dijo Iruka exaltado - ¿Estas tratando de destruirlos?

Bueno, Naruto siempre se queja de que no tiene retos a su nivel, tal vez ser incluidos en el examen les enseñara una lección – dijo Kakashi – un poco de dolor es bueno

¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo Iruka cada vez más preocupado

Nada fatal por supuesto, enserio Iruka, relájate, escucha, entiendo cómo te sientes, es algo muy personal para ti y te molesta pero… - dijo Kakashi pero fue interrumpido por una jounin

Basta Kakashi, ya dijiste suficiente - dijo la jounin

Al contrario Kurenai – respondió Kakashi – Iruka necesita oír esto, necesita darse cuenta de que ya no son sus estudiantes, son míos

Pero esos exámenes podrían destruirlos y tú lo sabes – grito Iruka

Iruka, ya expusiste tu punto y lo entiendo, acomedido de esto he decidido que aplicaremos un examen preliminar – dijo el Hokage


	17. Inseguridad

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto estaban esperando a Kakashi Sensei en el mismo puente de ayer

Gohan llego algo despeinado (más de lo normal) y se veía cansado

Hola – saludo desanimado

¿Qué te sucede Gohan? – pegunto Sakura

Si, te ves agotado – dijo Naruto

Tuve que dormir en un árbol – dijo el Saiyajin

¿Por qué? – pegunto Sakura

Digamos que mi casa estuvo muy prendida anoche – respondió el chico

No entiendo – dijo Naruto

Déjenlo así – dijo Gohan

Los cuatro esperaron un buen rato y Kakashi Sensei no aparecía

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, siempre es lo mismo, nos cita a una hora y tenemos que esperar horas – reclamo Sakura exaltada

Si, no es justo – dijo Naruto

Tenía tanta prisa que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sécame el cabello – dijo Sakura

Y yo no tuve tiempo de lavarme los dientes ni cambiarme de opa interior – dijo Naruto

¿Qué? ¿Tú no?... eso es asqueroso Naruto – dijo Sakura

Kakashi apareció de repente en un pilar

Hola chicos perdón por el retraso, temo que me perdí por el sendero de la vida – dijo Kakashi

Creo que eso ya lo había dicho – pensó Gohan

Sé que es algo repentino pero los recomendé para los exámenes chunin – les dijo su Sensei entregándoles una solicitud a cada uno

¿Exámenes chunin? ¿Qué es eso? – pegunto Naruto

Creo que es obvio que son exámenes para convertirte en un chunin – dijo Sasuke

Todo esto es voluntario, si no se sienten listos pueden esperar hasta el próximo año – dijo Kakashi – el que quiera presentar los exámenes firme la solicitud y valla al salón 301 en la academia a las 3 de la tarde dentro de 5 días – indico Kakashi

Todos se estaban yendo pero Kakashi detuvo a Gohan

Gohan ¿puedes esperar un segundo? – Le dijo Kakashi y este asintió con la cabeza – ustedes ya pueden retirarse – les dijo a los demás y se fueron – en el incendio pudieron rescatar un baúl que estaba en tu departamento

¿Enserio?, muchas gracias Kakashi Sensei, estaba muy preocupado por el—dijo Gohan

¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que no tienes donde quedarte?—dijo Kakashi

Ay que sutil—pensó Gohan – la verdad es que no se – respondió

¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo? – le pregunto Kakashi

¿De verdad?- le dijo Gohan

Sí, tengo una habitación extra y además tengo tus cosas en casa – le dijo Kakashi

Genial, gracias Kakashi Sensei - acepto Gohan

Pues vamos a que te instales – le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa (se veía la forma tras su máscara) y se fueron caminando, llegaron a su departamento, Kakashi abrió la puerta

Gohan pudo observar la entrada perfectamente, había un sofá en la pared a su derecha junto a una puerta, una mesa circular de madera y una silla en el medio y una cocina básica a su izquierda y se veían dos puertas al fondo

Creo que debería conseguir más sillas – dijo tocándose la nuca y camino hacia una de las puertas seguido de Gohan

Kakashi entro a la habitación y le indico a Gohan que lo siguiera

Esta será tu habitación – le dijo Kakashi, en la habitación había una cama, un escritorio y el baúl de Gohan – por cierto también me dieron esto – dijo Kakashi extendiendo su mano y enseñando la capsula que antes (y por suerte ahora no) traía dentro, el baúl

O gracias – dijo Gohan recibiendo la capsula

Si no te molesta, ¿qué es? – pregunto Kakashi

Es un simple juguete – dijo Gohan nervioso

Y ¿para qué es el botón? – pregunto el hombre

Es para desarmarlo pero cuesta mucho volverlo a armar – dijo Gohan ingeniosamente

Muy bien – dijo Kakashi no del todo convencido – bueno tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos en las oficinas, ¿Por qué no te quedas y descansas? – le dijo amablemente

Está bien - respondió el Saiyajin

Hasta luego – le dijo Kakashi saliendo

Kakashi llego a las oficinas de la aldea y se presento a hablar con el Hokage

Hola Kakashi, ¿Cómo va la situación con tus alumnos? – le pregunto el Hokage

Pues estoy seguro de que Naruto, Gohan y Sasuke asistirán a los exámenes, pero no puedo decir nada de Sakura aun – respondió Kakashi

Sobre Gohan, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? – le pregunto el Hokage

Si – respondió Kakashi

_Flashback_

Kakashi y Asuma estaban en el departamento de Gohan

No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué el Hokage ordeno incendiar el departamento de un estudiante?- dijo Asuma

El Hokage quiere que vigilemos detenidamente a Gohan así que lo tendré un tiempo en casa – dijo Kakashi dándole el baúl de Gohan a Asuma

¿Que tiene el chico que pueda preocuparle al Hokage? – pregunto asuma sacando un cigarrillo

Pues Gohan en un mes de entrenamiento alcanzo a sus compañeros, aprende con una rapidez impresionante, es muy inteligente, tiene mucha energía y poder y lo más curioso es que salió de la nada – dijo Kakashi

Cierto, tuviste mucha suerte, que este chico saliera de ningún lugar con su talento natural y que al azar quedara en tu equipo, el pudo haber estado en el mío - dijo Asuma

El Hokage cree que tal vez el chico tiene algo raro, en lo personal no creo que sea talento natural – dijo Kakashi

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto asuma buscando en su bolsillo unos cerillos

El siempre está entrenando, trabaja muy duro, el tiene una meta, y tampoco creo que él podría haber quedado en tu equipo – dijo Kakashi buscando en cajones por si encontraba algo más que le perteneciera a Gohan

Y ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Asuma tomándoselo un poco personal

Todo mi equipo está destinado a estar junto – dijo Kakashi esculcando en el cajón de la mesa de noche de Gohan y sacando la capsula

Eso es muy zen de tu parte – dijo Asuma - ¿tienes algún fosforo? – le pregunto a Kakashi

No – respondió examinando la capsula con la mirada – bueno ya es hora – dijo haciendo posiciones de manos

Asuma vio la estufa y la encendió para encender su cigarro pero no salía la flama

Qué demonios –dijo pero una enorme llama salió de la estufa llegando hasta el techo

Bueno creo que así es más rápido – dijo Kakashi – que bueno que me acompañaste Asuma, salgamos de aquí

¿Pero sus cosas? – dijo asuma

Esto es todo – dijo mientras salían de la habitación por la ventana

Al menos pude encender mi cigarro – dijo Asuma fumando afuera

_Fin de Flashback _

Gohan ya está en mi departamento – dijo Kakashi

Muy bien – respondió el Hokage – mientras más cerca lo tengas, mejor

Sigo creyendo que no es necesario, si, el sorprendente pero niego completamente la posibilidad de que nos traicione – dijo Kakashi

No es solo eso Kakashi, quiero averiguar sus secretos, su pasado, este chico me interesa – dijo el Hokage – y estoy seguro de que a ti también

Al día siguiente Kakashi fue a la habitación que Kakashi le había dado

Buenos días Gohan ¿quieres desayunar algo? – Pregunto pero se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía y la cama estaba arreglada – este chico se levanta muy temprano

Gohan estaba entrenado sus jutsu en el campo de entrenamiento

Estilo de agua, jutsu shuriken de agua – exclamo después de hacer unas posiciones de manos, entre sus dedos aparecieron shuriken de agua y los lanzo a un muñeco de entrenamiento dejándole huecos en el frente

Trabajando duro ¿eh? – Gohan escucho una voz y al voltear encontró a su Sensei recargado en un árbol

Hola Kakashi Sensei - le saludo amablemente Gohan

Supongo que estás seguro de presentarte en los exámenes chunin – le dijo Kakashi

Sí, lo he pensado y creo que puedo manejarlo – respondió Gohan

Tienes confianza, eso es bueno, ¿quieres desayunar algo?, yo invito – dijo Kakashi

Seguro, gracias Sensei – le dijo Gohan y se fueron caminando

Naruto estaba caminando por el bosque aburrido

Que aburrido, aun faltan 4 días para los exámenes chunin – dijo Naruto muerto de aburrimiento hasta que vio a un tipo, tenía el rostro cubierto, llevaba una capucha negra y camisa azul además de tener una banda de la aldea escondida entre la lluvia pero lo que conmociono a Naruto fue el hecho de que este iba corriendo con el pergamino sagrado

Ese tipo se está robando el pergamino – dijo sorprendido y lo persiguió

El sujeto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto y se detuvo junto a un árbol

¿Oye tu qué crees que haces con el eso? – le grito Naruto

¿Tú qué crees?, me llevare este pergamino y divulgare sus secretos y así la aldea escondida entre las hojas se quedara sin jutsu desconocidos para protegerse – dijo el sujeto

¿Cual pergamino?, lo único que veo son dos montones de paja, uno lo estas cargando y el otro está en tu cerebro – le dijo Naruto, el había creado un clon y ese clon le había quietado el pergamino y lo había sustituido con un muñeco de paja

Naruto lanzo una red y atrapo al ninja desconocido

Si ahora el pergamino está en mi poder, tal vez pueda aprender otro jutsu antes de devolverlo – pensó Naruto pero al abrirlo vio que el pergamino estaba en blanco, era un replica de una tienda de regalos – oye tu tarado este ni siquiera es el verdadero

¿Enserio? – Dijo el ninja desconcertado – demonios, bueno aun así nos volveremos a ver – dijo este desapareciendo

¿Quién diablos era ese tipo? – dijo Naruto confundido

Sakura estaba sentada en una banca afuera de la academia

¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?, debo aceptarlo soy la pero del equipo, no puedo ir a los exámenes chunin, solo sería una carga – pensó la Kunoichi cuando de repente llego Sasuke caminando

Hola Sakura – saludo el chico

Hola Sasuke ¿Qué hay? – respondió al saludo alegremente

Vallamos a caminar tú y yo solos – le dijo Sasuke

¿Hablas enserio? – pregunto la peli rosa a lo que Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se fueron a las afueras de la aldea, era un pequeño campo con de tierra con algunos árboles alrededor

Sasuke, ¿Por qué decidiste tan de repente caminar conmigo? – pregunto Sakura

Porque necesito decirte que deberías renunciar a los exámenes chunin, no hay oportunidad de que puedas pasarlos Sakura – dijo Sasuke

Tenía miedo de eso, tienes razón – dijo Sakura desanimada

Esos ninja son muy avanzados y no tienen piedad, si intentas enfrentarlos podrías perder la vida – dijo Sasuke

Estas dándome a entender que te preocupas por mí – dijo Sakura un tanto más animada

Creo que si – dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

A un par de enamorados, que emotivo – se escucho una voz detrás de ellos y resulto ser del mismo ninja que estuvo hace unos momentos con Naruto

Piérdete a menos que quieras morir – le dijo Sasuke al ninja

Es fácil hablar – dijo el ninja arrojándole shuriken a Sasuke los cueles este repelió con un kunai pero el ninja arrojo una trampa con una serie de kunai dejando a Sasuke en el piso con muchos kunai incrustados en el cuerpo – está acabado, y así quedaras tu si presentas los exámenes chunin – le dijo a Sakura

No soy tan tonta, vi atreves de ese genjutsu barato desde el primer momento – dijo Sakura - ¿Sasuke, invitarme a salir? Y luego se preocupa tanto por mí, si, ¿Cómo no? Ese fue un error muy tonto, ¿creíste que caería con eso?

¿Estás llamándome tonto? – dijo enojado el ninja

Lo haría si estuvieras aquí, pero solo eres una ilusión, el ninja real escapo como un cobarde, así que eres la ilusión de un cobarde – dijo Sakura de forma determinante

¿Estás segura de que no soy real? – dijo el ninja lanzándole varios kunai a los que Sakura no se molesto en evadir o repeler puesto que tenía razón, justo al entrar en contacto con ella la atravesaron como si nada

Si estoy segura – dijo Sakura

Justo lo que esperaba de una Kunoichi entrenada por Kakashi – dijo el ninja – pero los exámenes chunin serán más que ilusiones veremos si puedes con ellos – dijo desapareciendo

No me asustas, ilusiones o no, estoy lista – grito Sakura – los exámenes chunin, los temidos exámenes chunin, de hecho si estoy preocupada por ellos

Gohan y Kakashi estaban en el puesto de rameen, apenas les habían servido sus platillo

Un momento, ahora podre ver el rostro de Kakashi Sensei – pensó el chico volteando pero vio que su Sensei ya había terminado – hum Sensei, ¿ya termino? ¿(O_O)?

Si – dijo Kakashi despreocupado

Pero tan solo pasaron unos segundos de que nos trajeran la comida – dijo aun mas sorprendido

Si, es algo extraño, ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre cosas inusuales de nosotros mismos o mejor, secretos? – dijo Kakashi (u)

Hum, ya me tengo que ir – dijo Gohan devorando su plato de rameen – gracias por la comida – dijo casi atragantándose y levantándose – lo veo en la noche – le grito corriendo hacia otra dirección

Este chico es todo un caso – dijo Kakashi dejando el dinero en la mesa

Sasuke estaba caminando por el bosque y noto la presencia de alguien

Ya sal de ahí, sé que me has estado siguiendo – dijo Sasuke

A, muy hábil, lo menos que esperaba de un Uchiha – dijo el mismo ninja que había estado con Naruto y Sakura saliendo de su escondite

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Sasuke fríamente

He oído mucho acerca del clan Uchiha así que vengo a comprobar si lo que escuche es cierto – dijo el ninja – lanzándose a atacar físicamente a Sasuke el cual evadió sus golpes y le propino unos

Tus habilidades físicas son excepcionales – dijo el ninja lanzándole un golpe el cual Sasuke evito y luego Sasuke lo golpeo lanzándolo al piso

Espero que hayas aprendido algo – dijo Sasuke

Yo creo que si – dijo el ninja desapareciendo

Gohan se había ido al campo de entrenamiento y estaba practicando otro de los jutsu que había encontrado en el pergamino de la biblioteca

Estas perdiendo tu tiempo, eres un novato, no podrás con los exámenes chunin – escucho Gohan y se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía de arriba del muñeco de entrenamiento con el que estaba entrenando, arriba estaba el mismo ninja que había estado con sus compañeros

¿Quién eres? – dijo Gohan apartándose un poco y poniéndose en posición de combate

Eso no importa, lo que importa es que no debes entrar a los exámenes chunin o tus compañeros pagaran las consecuencias – amenazo el sujeto

No sé quién eres, ni por qué piensas que puedes derrotar a mis compañeros, pero llegas en buen momento, acabo de aprender un jutsu y eres perfecto para aplicarlo – dijo Gohan

Creo que te sientes muy seguro de ti mismo, vamos a ver si esto te baja la confianza – dijo el ninja saltando a un árbol y arrojándole unos shuriken

Estilo de agua, jutsu velocidad del delfín – dijo haciendo posiciones de manos y una superficie acuosa apareció debajo de sus pies como una suela de agua con la cual aumento su rapidez y esquivo los shuriken

Interesante – dijo el ninja – pero aun así no me superaras

¿Estás seguro? – se escucho una voz detrás de él, que resulto ser un clon de Gohan y este simplemente le dio un puñetazo y lo tiro del árbol

Creo que después de todo si eres potencial para los exámenes, pero aun así, los exámenes chunin no son un juego – dijo desapareciendo

¿Quién era ese tipo? – dijo Gohan revirtiendo los jutsu

Kakashi se encontraba en el techo de una casa cuando de repente llego el ninja que había estado con sus estudiantes

¿Qué tal te fue? – le pregunto Kakashi al incognito

Todos lo lograron, tu equipo y los otros, los 8 genin están listos para los exámenes – dijo el ninja convirtiéndose en Iruka – tenias razón Kakashi, son hábiles, todos desarrollaron habilidades impresionantes

Pero los exámenes chunin pueden romper a cualquiera, veremos si pueden salir adelante – dijo kakashi


	18. Taijutsu a Sakura

Al día siguiente de lo sucedido con ese misterioso ninja Gohan se encontraba caminando hacia el área de entrenamiento a eso de las nueve de la mañana cuando se topo con su compañera

Hola – saludo Sakura

Hola Sakura – saludo amablemente Gohan

Oye, me preguntaba si tú… si tú podrías ayudarme a entrenar mi taijutsu – dijo Sakura un poco apenada – y recurrí a ti porque… - dijo pero Gohan la interrumpió

Quieres sorprender a Sasuke así que no es factible que entrenes con él, y Naruto además de no ser muy bueno te estresa

No, bueno en parte si, tienes razón pero también lo hago para no ser una carga para ustedes en el examen – dijo la peli rosa

Está bien – dijo Gohan amablemente

¿Lo dices enserio?, ¿no te retrasare? – pregunto Sakura

No te preocupes – dijo Gohan – vamos al campo de entrenamiento – dijo y Sakura asintió, fueron caminando y cuando llegaron Gohan se quedo pensativo

¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Sakura

Lo cierto es que… nunca he entrenado a nadie así que no sé como comenzar – dijo Gohan tocando su nuca y sonriendo – tal vez deba hacer lo mismo que Piccoro hizo conmigo – pensó Gohan pero al recordar la tortura de Piccoro pensó que no sería una opción hacerle eso a Sakura – ya se – dijo corriendo hacia donde estaban los muñecos de madera de entrenamiento y tomo uno que estaba tirado – cargaremos esto mientras caminamos

La verdad yo esperaba más aprender alguna técnica o algo así – dijo Sakura

Pues si pero antes de eso debes entrenar para tener mayor fuerza física y después debes entrenar tu velocidad y reflejos – dijo Gohan

Pero eso es algo excesivo ¿no crees? – dijo la chica

Sakura, no tienes la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo – dijo Gohan recordando su primer entrenamiento – en mi primer entrenamiento físico hubiera deseado hacer esto – dijo alzando el muñeco con facilidad en su espalda – es más, te dejare tomar uno más pequeño

Sakura alzo un muñeco más chico que el que Gohan había tomado con un poco de dificultad

Muy bien estoy lista – dijo energéticamente

Está bien, aquí comienza el entrenamiento intensivo de taijutsu al estilo Gohan – dijo caminando seguido de Sakura, estuvieron caminando por un buen rato hasta que Sakura no pudo mas y Gohan le propuso descansar

¿No estás cansado? ¿Cómo lo haces? – le pregunto Sakura sentada en el suelo

He entrenado taijutsu desde que tenía cuatro años – respondió Gohan pasándole una botella de agua a Sakura

Eso es sorprendente, entonces estoy perdida yo jamás he hecho algo así – se lamento la Kunoichi

No necesariamente – dijo Gohan sentándose al lado de Sakura – tal vez no has entrenado taijutsu directamente pero si ninjutsu y genjutsu, si no me equivoco, en ellos también usas energía corporal, solo que la haces fluir espiritualmente – dijo Gohan

Es cierto, así que es posible que saber utilizar mi chacra puede servirme para mejorar mi fuerza – dijo Sakura

Si, y de hecho también podrías canalizar tu chacra para ataques más efectivos – dijo Gohan – bueno, ¿descansaste lo suficiente? – pregunto Gohan a lo que Sakura asintió con la cabeza – ahora continuemos – dijo volviendo a cargar su muñeco y Sakura lo imito y se fueron

Creo que el equipo si está mejorando – dijo Kakashi Sensei que había estado observando desde un árbol

Después de un rato decidieron ir a comer al puesto de rameen puesto que ya eran las tres y los dos se morían de hambre

Sakura no te va nada mal – dijo Gohan

Gracias – dijo Sakura sonrojándose y comiendo un poco de su plato, terminaron de comer y acordaron seguir con lo mismo y siguieron así hasta que fueron las siete, con algunos intermedios claro

Muy bien Sakura creo que es mejor que descanses – le dijo Gohan dejando los muñecos de entrenamiento en el área - ¿nos vemos mañana a las nueve?

Sí, creo que llegare a casa a dormir – dijo Sakura retirándose pero se detuvo para decir algo – gracias Gohan – dijo y se fue

Debo admitir que fue divertido – pensó Gohan yendo hacia la casa de Kakashi, cuando entro Kakashi estaba sentado en a la mesa con su libro en mano

Hola Gohan, ¿Qué tal tu día? – dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro

Muy bien Kakashi Sensei ¿y el suyo? – pregunto amablemente

Bien, conseguí otra silla – dijo Kakashi señalando un asiento de madera junto a la mesa - ¿quieres comer algo?

Si, muchas gracias Sensei – dijo Gohan sentándose

¿Iras a los exámenes? – pregunto Kakashi

Sí, he estado entrenando mucho – dijo Gohan

Lo sé, digo, lo supuse – respondió Kakashi sirviéndole a Gohan un plato de sashimi de salmón – hablando de entrenamiento, tu una vez me dijiste que te habían entrenado dos personas, primero una persona y después tu padre ¿Por qué no te entreno tu padre desde el principio?

Bueno mi padre estaba algo indispuesto en ese entonces – dijo Gohan comiendo un poco de sashimi

Ya veo, y ¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿Era también una persona hábil? – pregunto Kakashi

Pues tengo entendido de que solía pelear pero creo que lo dejo al casarse – dijo Gohan

Bueno creo que me retiro – dijo Kakashi entrando a su habitación – hasta mañana Gohan

Hasta mañana Sensei – dijo Gohan aun comiendo

Al día siguiente Gohan llego al campo de entrenamiento y Sakura ya estaba ahí

Hola Sakura – saludo Gohan

Hola – dijo Sakura - ¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto enérgicamente

Hoy practicaremos tu reflejos – dijo Gohan enseñando una cubeta que al parecer estaba llena de esponjas mojadas – tu ya eres bastante rápida pero necesitamos mejorar tu capacidad de reacción

Y las esponjas son para… no, claro que no, no te atrevas a mojarme – grito Sakura

Pues no te mojaras si logras esquivarlas – dijo Gohan tomando una de la cubeta

No, me niego a hacer esto, ¿acaso no sabes cuánto tiempo me toma arreglar mi cabello? – dijo Sakura a lo que Gohan solo le lanzo una esponja que Sakura esquivo saltando con un grito -en serio Gohan, ya basta – dijo gritando molesta

Vamos, no seas tan infantil, mi primer maestro solía lanzarme rocas – dijo lanzándole otra esponja que Sakura bloqueo con sus manos y Gohan empezó a lanzar varias a un ritmo de velocidad media

No, ya por favor – dijo Sakura corriendo en círculos evitando algunas y algunas golpearon sus pies brazos y manos

Hey, así no tiene caso, correr así no tiene ninguna utilidad, si estas fueran shuriken ya estarías invalida – dijo Gohan

Es cierto – dijo Sakura poniéndose más seria – no lo había pensado así, tal vez esta si es la mejor forma de enseñarme, muy bien continua – dijo Sakura

Está bien – respondió Gohan lanzando más esponjas que Sakura evadía saltando o corriendo, aun que varias impactaban contra su cuerpo y alguna que otra a su cabello dificultándole el trabajo, y así siguieron hasta más tarde y decidieron descansar

Con lo que estoy pasando más me vale hacer algo bueno en los exámenes – dijo Sakura

Yo creo que has mejorado – dijo Gohan

¿En serio lo crees? – pregunto la chica

Si, al final creo que evitaste casi todas las que te lanzaba – dijo Gohan

Oye eso que me contaste sobre tu maestro ¿es cierto? – pregunto Sakura

Lo de las rocas, Sí, una vez fue al revés – dijo el chico

¿Tú le lanzaste a tu maestro? – pregunto la peli rosa

No, el me lanzo a una roca – respondió pensando en que hacer ahora

Por dios, su maestro era un demonio – pensó Sakura – y bien ¿ahora qué haremos? – pregunto

Creo que volveremos a lo de los muñecos – dijo Gohan

Está bien – acepto la chica con un suspiro

Los dos tomaron los muñecos, esta vez Sakura eligió uno un poco más grande pero seguía siendo más chico que el de Gohan, se fueron caminando y recorrieron gran parte de la aldea y los alrededores hasta que se obscureció y acordaron verse el siguiente día

Gohan regreso a casa de Kakashi, al parecer no había nadie en casa, entro a su habitación y abrió el baúl, no había revisado sus cosas después del accidente, y pensándolo mejor, no entendía cómo es que el baúl no tenía indicios de haber estado en peligro de incendio, abrió el baúl y todas sus cosas se encontraban en perfecto estado, tomo la fotografía que se había llevado de casa y pensó que debía esconderla, no podría explicarle a nadie porque había un ser verde al lado de él en ella así que la escondió en la capsula, saco sus dos gi de pelea para inspeccionarlos, los dos estaban en perfectas condiciones y ni siquiera olían a humo o algo

Hay algo extraño en ese asunto – pensó Gohan devolviendo sus gi a su baúl cuando alguien toco la puerta y entro

Hola Gohan – se escucho la voz de Kakashi Sensei

Hola Sensei – dijo Gohan - ¿Qué hizo hoy?

No mucho, ¿y tú? – pregunto su Sensei evadiendo la cuestionan te de Gohan

Entrenamiento – respondió el Saiyajin

¿Y esa espada? – pregunto viendo el arma dentro del baúl de Gohan

Fue un regalo de mi maestro – dijo Gohan

Se ve que es un arma de calidad – dijo Kakashi – por cierto, ¿quieres cenar algo? – pregunto su Sensei y Gohan asintió levantándose y saliendo de la habitación detrás de Kakashi

Kakashi tomo una sopera que estaba en la estufa y le sirvió a Gohan algo de sopa miso

Oye Gohan, tú dominas jutsu elementales de agua, ¿Cómo supiste que ese era tu elemento? – le pregunto su Sensei

¿Cómo?, ¿uno tiene elemento predeterminado? – pregunto Gohan

Am, si, creí que lo sabías – dijo Kakashi

No, no pensé que ya se tenía uno asignado, ¿Cuál es el proceso?- pregunto el chico

Ninguno, ya lo tienes, y ¿Dónde aprendiste esos jutsu? – le pregunto Kakashi

En la biblioteca de la aldea – respondió Gohan

Mas estudiantes deberían ir allí – dijo Kakashi – ahora que lo recuerdo, el día que me asignaron a tu equipo, tú dijiste que no te gustaba estudiar

Bueno, dije que no en exceso, mi madre me hacia estudiar algebra avanzada a los 4 años – dijo Gohan

No me sorprende lo listo que es este chico – pensó Kakashi – no me sorprende que lo detestes, bueno creo que es tarde, deberíamos descansar – dijo Kakashi levantándose al igual que Gohan

Buenas noches Kakashi Sensei – dijo Gohan entrando a su habitación

Al otro día Gohan estaba preparando las cosas para el entrenamiento del día, Sakura llego y saludo a Gohan

¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto Sakura

Bien, como mañana nos inscribiremos, hoy combinaremos los dos entrenamientos anteriores, la fuerza y la evasión – dijo Gohan señalando un enorme muñeco de entrenamiento con brazos acolchados sujetos a unos palos – tu golpearas el muñeco y yo lo controlare para golpearte, no te preocupes los brazos ni siquiera son de madera, yo usare los palo para moverlo - dijo colocándose atrás del muñeco

¿Cuánto tiempo te tardaste haciendo esto? – pregunto Sakura

Pues me levante temprano – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa – ¿esta lista?

Si - dijo Sakura acercándose al muñeco y empezó a golpearlo con sus puños tímidamente, Gohan movió el brazo del muñeco para golpear a Sakura y le dio en la cabeza – Hey, me estas despeinando – dijo Sakura dándole un golpe tan fuerte al muñeco que rompió un poco de corteza

Valla, creo que después de todo Sakura si golpeaba duro a Naruto – pensó Gohan, muy bien Sakura sigue así – dijo moviendo los brazos del muñeco para golpear a Sakura, algunos golpes los esquivaba y cuando no, golpeaba fuertemente el muñeco

Siguieron un buen rato practicando, Sakura había mejorado en cuanto reflejos pero aun un poco débil, Sakura estaba agotada así que Gohan le dijo que si quería ya podían terminar

Creo que tienes razón, no hará mucha diferencia entrenar unas horas más – se lamento Sakura

Yo no me refería a eso – dijo Gohan – yo creo que estas lista

¿En verdad lo crees? – pregunto la Kunoichi

Bueno, la verdad no creo poder convertirte en la luchadora experta en tres días, pero creo que eres lo suficiente fuerte e inteligente como para vencer a cualquiera que se te enfrente en los exámenes – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa, Sakura de repente se sintió muy bien, nadie le había dicho algo así antes, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, apenas se había dado cuenta lo a gusto que se había sentido con Gohan los últimos días, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y volvió en si

Bueno gracias Gohan, te veré mañana – dijo corriendo velozmente del lugar

Adiós – dijo Gohan extrañado

¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – se pregunto confundida la Kunoichi caminando por la calle

Gohan se fue caminando hacia casa de Kakashi, el no estaba en casa, se puso a observar su baúl y decidió que sería mejor llevar su espada a los exámenes, así que la saco de allí para practicar con ella luego, cerro su baúl y se fue a dormir


	19. La competencia

Al otro día Gohan se levanto algo tarde, salió de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que su Sensei ya se había ido, se vistió rápidamente y salió, pues tenía que encontrarse con sus compañeros en la entrada

Al llegar noto la presencia de Sasuke y Naruto pero por alguna extraña razón no había llegado Sakura

Hola – saludo el chico recibiendo una sonrisa de Naruto y una seña con la mano de Sasuke

¿Dónde estará Sakura? – se pregunto Gohan

No creo que ella venga, no está preparada para estas cosas, solo se pondría en peligro – dijo Sasuke haciendo enojar a Gohan ligeramente

Tú no sabes nada acerca de las habilidades de Sakura – dijo Gohan haciendo que Sasuke hiciera un gesto – ella ha estado entrenando - dijo y se callaron un buen rato hasta que llego Sakura

Hola – saludo un poco distraída

Hola Sakura – dijo Gohan

Hoy llegaste un poco tarde – dijo Naruto algo alegre

Si, lo siento, hola Sasuke – dijo con la misma mirada perdida

Sakura está un poco distraída hoy – pensó Sasuke

Bueno vallamos a anotarnos – dijo Sasuke y se encaminaron al salón 301, llegaron a un pasillo cuando oyeron una voz

hola – dijo un chico vestido completamente de verde y de cabello negro corto y de uniforme fleco pero lo más llamativo eran sus enormes cejas, parecían un par de bigotes

Tú eres Sakura ¿no? – pregunto el extraño chico

Am si – respondió intrigada

Mi nombre es Rock Lee, por favor se mi novia, yo me dedicaría a protegerte con mi vida – dijo Lee con una sonrisa

Definitivamente… no –respondió sorprendida la Kunoichi

¿Por qué? – pregunto desanimado

Porque eres muy raro – dijo Sakura a lo que Naruto y Gohan no pudieron evitar echarse a reír

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – le dijo un chico con cabello largo, ojos en blanco, playera color crema y un short color negro a Sasuke y Gohan

Es una cortesía muy común decir tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más – dijo Sasuke

Ustedes son novatos ¿no?, ¿cuántos años tienen? – dijo el chico de un tono despectivo

No estamos obligados a contestar – dijo Gohan pues comenzaba a molestarle la conducta del sujeto

¿Qué dices? – dijo el chico molesto

Oigan Gohan Sasuke hay que ir a inscribirnos – dijo Sakura jalándolos de la mano y Naruto los siguió

Ya vamos – dijo Gohan

No me jales Sakura – reprocho el Uchiha

¿Por qué soy el único al que Sakura no toma de la mano? – pensó Naruto

Una chica de cabello corto con playera rosa y pantalón azul llego al lado del que estaba preguntándole cosas a Gohan y Sasuke

¿Vas a retarlos? – Pregunto la chica a lo que este soltó un quejido y siguió caminando seguido de ella – lee que esperas, debemos ir a inscribirnos – dijo le dijo al chico de las cejas

Estaré con ustedes en unos momentos, no es necesario que me esperen, solo quiero verificar algo – dijo lee y se fue en la misma dirección en la que se fue el equipo 7

¿Que se traerá entre manos? – dijo la chica

No tengo idea – respondió su compañero y se fueron a inscribirse

Gohan y sus compañeros siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una explanada y allí una voz anteriormente escuchada los llamo

Oye tú – se escucho y los cuatro voltearon y allí estaba, Lee de nuevo

¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto toscamente Sasuke

Quiero pelear, aquí y ahora – dijo Lee

¿Quieres pelear conmigo? – pregunto Sasuke

Así es, Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Lee

Así que me conoces – dijo Sasuke

Todo el mundo se la pasa hablando del clan Uchiha y de lo grandioso que es, así que yo vine a comprobarlo y además… - dijo volteando a ver a Sakura – o Sakura te amo – dijo Lee sonrojándose

Sakura soltó un grito de terror con la letra "A"

¡Esas cejas no pueden ser reales! ¡No! – Grito desesperadamente la chica – su peinado es tan horrible también y esas cejas tan pobladas, eres tan raro – dijo la chica

Tu eres un ángel enviado del cielo – dijo Lee lanzándole un beso y un corazón voló hacia Sakura, ella soltó otro grito y lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado quedando el corazón pegado a un pilar que estaba detrás de Sakura – ese fue un movimiento muy hábil pero veamos si puedes evadir esto – dijo Lee lanzándole más corazones

Hay no puedes ser, esto es peor que las esponjas – dijo gritando y esquivando uno a uno haciéndose a un lado y esquivo el ultimo inclinándose hacia atrás haciéndola caer y golpearse en la cabeza mientras los corazones se estampaban junto con el otro en el pilar

Valla, Sakura si que mejoro en estos días de entrenamiento– pensó Gohan - … este tipo es muy raro

Estuvo muy cerca – dijo Sakura levantándose y tocándose la cabeza con una mano – oye guárdate tus corazoncitos para ti, yo voy a evadírtelos durante toda mi vida – grito Sakura

No tienes por qué ser tan negativa Sakura – dijo Lee lamentándose

Tú sabes sobre el clan Uchiha y ¿aun así me quieres retar?, tú debes estar más loco de lo que te ves, si se pudiera, ¿quieres saber más sobre mi clan?, yo te enseñare, por las malas – dijo Sasuke ignorando lo ocurrido con Sakura

Adelante – dijo Lee en posición

¡Espera! - Grito Naruto – yo me encargo antes, ese fenómeno es mío – dijo con la mirada seria

Adelante – dijo Sasuke

No te confíes, no se ve como una amenaza pero no sabes lo que esconde – dijo Gohan

¡Naruto! – dijo Sakura

Tranquilos, me tomara dos minutos hacer que me ruegue misericordia – dijo Naruto confiado

No, muchas gracias, por ahora solo quiero enfrentarme a Sasuke Uchiha, y tal vez después a ese chico – dijo Lee mirando a Gohan

¿A si?, pues te tengo una noticia, yo soy mucho mejor que ellos dos – dijo corriendo hacia Lee y cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe con el puño Lee solamente toco su mano con dos dedos para desviar su brazo, Naruto se impulso con el brazo desviado en el piso para darle una patada a Lee la cual este esquivo y golpeo el brazo con el que Naruto se estaba apoyando en el suelo mientras decía "remolino de la hoja" para hacerlo girar y chocar con una pared dejándolo inconsciente

Se lo advertí – pensó Gohan

Es mejor de lo que se ve – pensó Sakura

Acéptalo Uchiha, no tienes oportunidad contra mí, tus habilidades son inferiores – le dijo a Sasuke

Esto será divertido – dijo Sasuke – hagámoslo

Gohan miro a Lee y pudo ver algo interesante

Oye Sasuke – dijo Gohan señalando su mano para hacerle entender algo lo cual no descifro

Sakura miro un reloj que estaba en la pared y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde

No hay tiempo, tenemos que registrarnos antes de las tres y nos queda menos de media hora – dijo Sakura

Tranquila, esto acabara en cinco segundos – dijo Sasuke lanzándose a atacar a Lee y le dio un puñetazo pero antes de que lo tocara, Lee desapareció y re apareció en el aire arriba de Sasuke y le lanzo una patada que Sasuke esquivo agachándose, lee bajo al piso y pateo a Sasuke con la guardia arriba pero aun así pudo atravesar su guardia y lo tiro al suelo, Sasuke se levanto

Había estado esperando para probar esto – dijo y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo con un punto en el medio y dos aspas

Es el sharingan, Sasuke también lo tiene – pensó Gohan impresionado

Sasuke corrió hacia Lee pero este lo pateo lanzándolo al aire, Sasuke callo de pie y Lee se apresuro a atacarlo con una serie de patadas que Sasuke evadía difícilmente

Tú no lo entiendes, estoy usando taijutsu, tu sharingan no funcionar conmigo, la conozco, con ella puedes saber lo que el oponente va a hacer casi antes de que el mismo lo sepa, puede leer sus jutsu pero el taijutsu es un poco diferente, yo no trato de esconder ni disfrazar mis movimientos, no tengo la necesidad, aun que puedas leerlos no puedes detenerlos, eres muy lento, tus ojos pueden ser tan rápidos como para llevarme la delantera pero si tu cuerpo no lo es, ¿en que beneficia? – dijo Lee

En eso tiene razón – pensó Gohan

Hay dos tipos de ninja – dijo Lee mientras Sasuke se acercaba – como tú que nacen con algún talento natural y como yo que tenemos que trabajar y entrenar duro durante toda la vida – dijo Lee pateando a Sasuke elevándolo, después Lee desapareció y reapareció en el aire detrás de Sasuke – el trabajo duro derrota al talento natural – dijo Lee y los vendajes de sus manos se movían como cobrando vida pero un tipo de reguilete clavo el vendaje de Lee a la pared

Ya basta, suficiente Lee – se escucho una voz de adulto y todos voltearon… era ¿una tortuga?, una tortuga enorme de color rojo había hablado y detenido el ataque de Lee

Lee se dejo caer y Sasuke también caía

Sasuke – grito Sakura corriendo y atrapo a Sasuke

¿Usted ha estado viéndome todo el tiempo? Pregunto Lee

Por supuesto, esa técnica está prohibida y lo sabes – dijo la tortuga

Lo siento, no tenía la intención – dijo Lee y al ver la mirada de la tortuga se puso más nervioso – no tenía planeado usar un jutsu prohibido, es solo que estaba a la mitad de una pelea y usted entenderá…

Naruto camino hacia ellos, ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de cuando recobro la consciencia

Oigan esa es una tortuga ¿no? – pregunto Naruto

Pues claro, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? – dijo Sakura molesta

Entonces ¿eso significa que las tortugas pueden ser Sensei? – dijo Naruto

Y ¿se supone que yo debo saber si es normal? – respondió Sakura irritada

Eres una desgracia, ¿crees que te vas a salvar con una bola de excusas patéticas?, un Shinobi nunca muestra sus técnicas a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario, ya deberías saber eso – dijo la tortuga

Perdóneme señor – dijo lee

¿Estás preparado para el castigo por tus acciones? – dijo la tortuga y lee asintió con la cabeza – muy bien, aparece Gai Sensei – dijo la tortuga y encima de ella apareció un hombre exactamente vestido como Lee excepción de su chaleco que era como el que llevaban los chunin y jounin además tenía el mismo corte de pelo y las mismas cejas de azotador

Hola, que onda, que cuenta todo el mundo – dijo el tipo sorprendiendo a los del equipo 7

El tiene aun más grandes las cejas – dijo Naruto – casi tienen vida propia

Hola Lee – dijo el sujeto

Es más raro – dijo Sakura

Siento que sus cejas me están mirando – dijo Gohan

Así que ahí es de donde se inspira Lee, el mismo corte ridículo y las mismas cejas de azotador – dijo Naruto haciendo enojar a Lee

No insultes a Gai Sensei, él es uno de los hombres más maravillosos del mundo – grito Lee

Discúlpanos por no ver su magnificencia – dijo Gohan sarcásticamente

Si, estábamos muy ocupados viendo cómo gateaba para salir de debajo de la tortuga – dijo Naruto

El no estaba gateando – grito Lee enojado

Tranquilo Lee – dijo Gai

Si señor – respondió Lee

Ahora como reprimenda – dijo Gai y le dio un golpe en la cara a Lee tirándolo al suelo, después Gai Sensei se acerco a Lee que seguía tirado en el suelo – lo siento Lee pero tú me obligaste a esto -dijo Gai Sensei inclinándose

Sensei – dijo Lee – Sensei lo siento

Bueno se acabo, nos sobran las palabras – dijo Gai

Sensei – dijo lee abrazando su Sensei

Lee – dijo su Sensei correspondiendo al abrazo

Como pude perder ante alguien tan patético – dijo Sasuke

Estos tipos son tan… extraños – pensó Gohan

Hasta eso, la forma en la que se abrasan es muy dulce – dijo Naruto

Debes estar bromeando, ambos están completamente locos – dijo Sakura

Estas atrapado entre dos etapas – dijo Gai Sensei a Lee - eres muy grande para ser un niño y no tanto como para ser un hombre

Es tan bueno conmigo Gai Sensei – dijo Lee

Bueno ya esta, quiero verte dándole veinte vueltas a la cancha de entrenamiento, muéstrame de lo que estas hecho - dijo Gai Sensei

Si señor- respondió Lee

Corre hacia el atardecer corre y sufre… pero no te despeines, andando –dijo Gai Sensei

Claro – respondió Lee

Oigan no hemos acabado, no pueden terminar con todo así como así – dijo Naruto

¿Qué hay de los exámenes chunin?, no hay tiempo para tonterías - dijo Sakura

Se me había olvidado eso, Lee, no solo desobedeciste las reglas durante una batalla, también te distrajiste de los exámenes chunin, creo que eso implica una reprimenda ligeramente mas severa – dijo Gai

Si señor – respondió Lee

Digamos quinientas vueltas – dijo Gai

Inmejorable señor – dijo Lee

Están orates – dijo Sakura

Tal vez pero olvídate de eso, ¿Qué hay de esa tortuga que habla? – dijo Naruto

A mí no se me hace tan raro – pensó Gohan y se dio cuenta de que Gai los miraba fijamente por lo que toco a Sakura apara avisarle

Ay mama nos está viendo – grito Sakura

Díganme ¿cómo esta Kakashi Sensei? – dijo Gai

¿Lo conoce? – pregunto Sasuke

¿Qué si conozco a Kakashi?, la gente dice que seremos archí enemigos eternamente – dijo Gai

Claro que no – gritaron todos menos Sasuke y Lee

¿Cómo se atreven?, si Gai Sensei lo dice es porque es cierto – grito histérico Lee

Que se te resbale, las acciones de un ninja siempre hablan más fuerte que las palabras – dijo Gai y de repente desapareció y reapareció detrás de ellos – mi marca con el son cincuenta victorias cuarenta y nueve derrotas, que por cierto es mejor que una que la de el

¿Enserio? ¿Cómo venció a Kakashi Sensei? – pregunto Naruto

El hecho es que yo soy más fuerte que Kakashi – dijo Gai

¿Qué dicen ahora?, Gai Sensei es el mejor de todos – dijo Lee

De verdad no lo creo, la velocidad y la Fuerza no lo es todo en una batalla – dijo Gohan haciendo enfurecer a Lee

Lamento el problema que les causo lee – dijo Gai ignorando a Gohan – vean dentro de mis ojos y acepten mis más sinceras disculpas y de paso observen mi varonil y atractiva belleza, lee deberías acompañar a estos refinados jóvenes al salón de clases – dijo lanzando un kunai para quitar el reguilete de las vendas de Lee

Gohan vio a lee y se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba lastimada como si hubiera golpeado una roca muchas veces

Recuerda, da lo mejor de ti lee – le dijo Gai y desapareció al igual que la tortuga

Oye Sasuke, la verdad es que no fui totalmente honesto contigo, te dije que quería probar mis habilidades contigo y de hecho en eso no mentí, pero tú no eres la persona con la que las quiero probar, hace rato mientras peleábamos te mentí, te dije que era el mejor genin de aquí, pero hay otro ninja de altura, alquilen de mi propio equipo, y vine para vencerlo a él, tu solo fuiste una práctica, pero ya eres un objetivo, también voy a aplastarte y también a ti Gohan Son – dijo lee señalando a Gohan

¿Por qué te interesa pelear conmigo? – pregunto Gohan

No lo sabes, todo mundo está al tanto de ti, eres el novato que mas rápido ha avanzado, en un mes has aprendido lo que tus compañeros en años, eres un misterio y yo voy a desvelarlo, quedan advertidos – dijo Lee saliendo del lugar


	20. Comienzan los examenes

Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente discreto – pensó Gohan viendo como Lee se alejaba

Parece que el clan Uchiha no es tan grandioso como todo el mundo cree – dijo Naruto

Cállate –dijo Sasuke enojado – la próxima vez lo pondré de rodillas

Si claro, ¿a quién acaban de pateare el trasero? – dijo Naruto

¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Mejor para Naruto - dijo Sakura

De hecho lee los derroto a los dos – dijo Gohan – ¿vieron sus manos?, Lee ha entrenado hasta sangrar, tal vez les sirva de ejemplo a ustedes dos – dijo Gohan, Sasuke se mostraba molesto pero de repente se noto una sonrisa en su cara

La cosa comienza a ponerse interesante, los exámenes chunin, no puedo esperar a ver que sigue – dijo Sasuke y los cuatro se fueron caminando a inscribirse

Cuando llegaron al aula 301 se encontraron con su Sensei afuera de ella

Qué bueno que viniste Sakura, por tu bien y el de los otros, ahora si pueden inscribirse formalmente para los exámenes chunin – dijo sus Sensei

¿Por qué? ¿De qué habla? – pregunto Sakura

Solo son permitidos los grupos de 4 para solicitar hacer el examen, así es como siempre ha sido – dijo Kakashi

Pero Sensei, usted dijo que la decisión de si hacer el examen era individual – dijo Sakura

Cierto, eso dije – respondió Kakashi

¿Era mentira? – pregunto Gohan

Algo así, es una decisión individual pero afecta a todos ustedes, no se los dije antes porque no quería que los otros te presionaran y al mismo tiempo no quería que te sintieras presionada a participar por algún sentimiento que tuvieras por alguno de tus compañeros, yo quería que vinieras por decisión propia, por tu voluntad – dijo Kakashi

Y ¿si los otros hubieran decidido participar y yo no? – pregunto Sakura

Hasta aquí hubieran llegado – dijo Kakashi – si tu no hubieras venido, no habrían dejado a los otros inscribirse, pero ya no importa, si están aquí por las razones correctas, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Gohan, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, no pude pedir un mejor equipo, buena suerte – dijo Kakashi y se aparto de la puerta y los genin entraron

Al entrar notaron que el salón estaba lleno de genin de diferentes aldeas, no había un rincón sin algún ninja

¿Qué es esto? – dijo Naruto

No estamos solos – dijo Sakura – no tenía idea de que hubiera tanta concurrencia

Sasuke dónde has estado – se escucho una voz conocida, era Ino, una de sus compañeras, se había abalanzado sobre Sasuke y colgaba de su cuello – no tienes idea cuento he deseado que estés aquí, he extrañado tu atractiva seriedad

Oye sebosa, apártate de él, es mío – dijo Sakura enfadada

Señorita frente sota, te dejaron venir, ya viste que te salieron mas arrugas en tu frente de marquesina – dijo Ino de manera burlona

No te metas con mi frente – dijo Sakura irritada

Esta chica jamás me agrado mucho que digamos – pensó Gohan

Pero si son ustedes – dijo Shikamaru acercándose con Kiba - sabía que iba a ser con ustedes pero no pensé que fuera a ser tan patético

Parece que toda la banda se vuelve a reunir – dijo Kiba

Hola Naruto – saludo Hinata acercándose y se sonrojo

Así que todos estamos aquí, los ocho novatos – dijo Kiba – esto será divertido, al menos para los que seamos lo suficiente mente buenos – dijo lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Sasuke

Ten cuidado de no confiarte demasiado – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

Esperen y los eliminaremos, hemos entrenado como locos – dijo Kiba

Y ¿Qué crees que hemos estado haciendo nosotros, sentarnos a picar cebolla? – dijo Naruto

Si, ustedes ni se imaginan por lo que hemos pasado – dijo Gohan tranquilamente

Ha, me había olvidado de ti, Gohan la novedad – dijo Kiba en tono burlón

Oigan ustedes – se escucho una voz a la que todos voltearon, había sido un chico más grande que ellos tenía el cabello gris atado con una coleta, usaba lentes y en su ropa predominaba el morado – tal vez quieran bájale a su escándalo, no se ofendan pero ¿ustedes son los ocho novatos no? – Dijo el chico acercándose – si yo fuera ustedes no me pondría en ridículo, relájense, esto no es un campamento escolar

Y ¿Quién te pregunto?, ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Ino agresivamente

Soy Kabuto, pero enserio vean a su alrededor, están dando una muy mala impresión – dijo Kabuto, y en efecto, todos los que se encontraban en el salón los miraban con ojos asesinos – no los culpo, ¿Cómo sabrían como funcionan las cosas?, son novatos, me recuerdan a mi hace años

¿No es la primera vez que presentas el examen? – pregunto Sakura

No, es la séptima, hay dos exámenes al año y este es mi cuarto año – dijo Kabuto

Un veterano, a estas alturas ya debes ser un experto – dijo Sakura

Algo así – respondió Kabuto modestamente

Oye ¿podrías darnos unos consejos básicos? – pregunto Naruto

Un experto que nunca ha pasado – dijo Shikamaru de una forma despectiva

Bueno el siete es de buena suerte – dijo Kabuto tocando su nuca

Al parecer los exámenes son realmente difíciles - pensó Gohan

No se desanimen, tal vez pueda ayudarles un poco con mis info tarjetas ninja – dijo Kabuto sacando unas tarjetas de color naranja con un símbolo en medio que le recordaron a Gohan el traje de su padre

¿Info tarjetas? – pregunto Sakura

Es difícil de explicar pero estas tarjetas han sido codificadas con el chacra de todo lo que he aprendido en cuatro años – dijo poniéndose en cuclillas y dejando sus tarjetas en el suelo – tengo más de doscientas así que no he desperdiciado mi tiempo por completo, puede que no se vean interesantes todavía de echo aparecen en blanco – dijo volteando una y efectivamente, no había nada en la tarjeta – pero no quiero que cualquiera vea esto – dijo haciendo girar la tarjeta poco a poco con el dedo índice

¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Gohan con la mirada fija en la tarjeta

Estoy utilizando mi chacra para revelar los secretos como este por ejemplo – dijo y en la tarjeta apareció un mapa

Sorprendente, un mapa – dijo Sakura - ¿de qué?

Muestra la distribución geográfica de los candidatos que han venido a presentar el examen, de que aldeas vienen y cuantos de cada aldea, ¿Por qué creen que vienen todos al examen y al mismo tiempo? – Pregunto pero no recibió respuesta alguna – es para fomentar la amistad entre las naciones, la hermandad internacional y todo eso y hasta cierto punto es cierto

Pero hay otra razón – dijo Sasuke

Si, el asunto importante es que así pueden regular cuidadosamente el número de Shinobi con el cual termina cada aldea, con lo cual mantienen el balance del poder – dijo Kabuto

A, si, el balance del poder –dijo Naruto y la carta de Kabuto regreso a estar en blanco

Si no se tiene cuidado con el balance, una nación podría llegar a tener más Shinobi que sus vecinos, podría verse tentado a atacarlos así que intentan mantener el estatus – dijo Kabuto

¿Esas tarjetas tienen información de otros candidatos? ¿Individualmente? – pregunto Sasuke

Podría ser, no puedo prometerte que la información sea completa o perfecta pero creo tener algo acerca de cada uno, eso los incluye claro – dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa – así que ¿de quién hablas? Dime algo que sepas de ellos, una descripción, de donde son, lo que sea

Rock Lee de la aldea de la hoja – dijo Sasuke

Esto no es divertido, hasta sabes sus nombres, eso facilita todo – dijo Kabuto sacando otra tarjeta – aquí esta – dijo Kabuto con la tarjeta en la mano

Muéstramelo – dijo Sasuke en un tono serio

Es como un año más grande que ustedes, su experiencia en misiones: 11 en nivel C y 20 en nivel D, en los últimos 12 meses su taijutsu ha mejorado radicalmente pero sus otras habilidades están bastante débiles, por alguna razón no participo en el examen chunin el año pasado esta es su primera vez como candidato, al igual que ustedes, sus compañeros de quipo son, Shino, Ten Tén, y Neji Hyuga – dijo Kabuto

¿Hyuga? – se pregunto Naruto, pues sentía que conocía el apellido

Bueno ahí lo tienen, este año la competencia está muy tensa – dijo Kabuto

Podría parecer que fue suficiente para perder la confianza – dijo Hinata con la voz débil

Que buen momento para decir esas cosas – dijo molesta su compañera de equipo Ino

¿Enserio crees que este año será difícil? – pregunto Sakura

Durante los cuatro años que he venido, nunca había visto un grupo con el potencial como el de estos – dijo Kabuto refiriéndose a las personas que se encontraban en el aula, por alguna razón Naruto estaba temblando

Creo que esto si será un reto – pensó Gohan

Nosotros somos novatos y la mayoría de aquí son mayores y más experimentados, no importa, está bien tener algo de miedo puedo manejarlo pero sería más fácil si no estuviera viendo a Naruto temblar – pensó Sakura

Sasuke se acerco a Kabuto ya que todos estaban distraídos y se habían dispersado un poco

También, hay otra persona de la que me gustaría saber – dijo en voz baja

Muy bien, pues dilo – dijo Kabuto con el mismo tono

Gohan Son – dijo Sasuke y Kabuto tomo una de sus cartas

A, así que de tu equipo he – dijo Kabuto, pues le parecía un poco gracioso – a decir verdad no tengo mucha información de él, aquí solo esta su nombre, el de su Sensei y el tuyo y el de tus compañeros… espera tengo un poco de información, el entro a la aldea gracias a Kakashi Hatake, él fue quien convenció al Hokage de dejarlo entrar – dijo Kabuto, lo que provoco una reacción de intriga a Sasuke

Así que, Kakashi Sensei y Gohan se conocían desde antes – pensó el Uchiha

¿Por qué esta así? – se pregunto Sakura sobre el estado de Naruto – generalmente no le afecta nada, tal vez pueda animarlo un poco – pensó acercándose a Naruto y dijo – oye, tranquilo, estaremos bien – pero al momento de esto Naruto dio un salto y grito

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y voy a vencerlos a todos ustedes – les grito Naruto a los ocupantes del salón, al principio Gohan mostro una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero luego recordó en donde estaban y el borro de inmediato, todos en el aula veían a los chicos con una mirada asesina

Idiota, ¿tratas de hacer que todos nos odien? – le pregunto Shikamaru

Oye, que pretende hacer ese idiota, ¿Qué nos maten? – Le grito Ino a Sakura – dile a tu novio que mantenga su boca cerrada

¿Cómo que mi novio? – grito Sakura enfadada

Cierto, ni eso puedes conseguir – dijo Ino

¿Qué dijiste? – grito una vez mas Sakura

Ya me siento mucho mejor – dijo Naruto

Naruto eres un idiota, ¿Por qué tenias que decir esas cosas?, eres un niño torpe – dijo Sakura ahorcándolo – no se fijen, a veces el dice esas tonterías pero no habla enserio las dice sin pensar, es que él es especial ¿entienden?, es una cosa psicológica, de hecho debería estar en tratamiento médico – dijo de una forma apacible

Gohan sentía que mientras más hablaba alguien de ellos mas fruncían el seño los sujetos

Haber degenerados con caras de niño, cálmense y escuchen – se escucho una voz en el frente del salón, había aparecido un sujeto, tenía una gabardina negra y llevaba un tipo de gorro en la cabeza, algo lo hacía ver muy estricto, además de sus cicatrices en la cara, era su mirada – es momento de empezar, soy su censor y desde este momento, su peor pesadilla, lo diré una vez así que escuchen, no habrá combates entre candidatos, no se atacaran sin permiso de mi parte, y aun estando autorizados está prohibido el uso de la fuerza fatal – dijo el censor lo cual calmo a los genin

Cualquiera que desobedezca será descalificado inmediatamente, si ya estamos listos, procederemos a la primera etapa de los exámenes chunin, entreguen su solicitud y se les dará a cambio un numero, este número determinara donde se sentaran, comenzaremos el examen escrito una vez que estemos sentados – dijo el Censor

¿Dijo escrito? –Pregunto Naruto, Gohan también se sorprendió, pensó que sería físico, el sujeto mostro su mano que sostenía los exámenes– no que no sea escrito – grito Naruto desesperado


	21. Examen Escrito

Los llevaron a un aula más grande, estaban por filas los lugares, y eran mesas alargadas para cinco personas, a Naruto lo sentaron en la tercera fila, a Sakura 2 detrás de Naruto y a Sasuke y a Gohan en la misma fila pero en diferentes columnas, algo así:

Sasuke

Gohan

Sakura

Naruto

No tengo idea de donde están los demás, estoy solo – pensó Naruto lamentándose – esto va a ser un desastre

Mala suerte para Naruto, los exámenes escritos no son su fuerte – pensó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

Hola Naruto – se escucho una voz al lado de Naruto y al voltear noto que Hinata estaba a su lado

Hola Hinata, ¿de dónde saliste? – Pregunto Naruto – no te vi

Yo quería desearte buena suerte en esto – dijo Hinata con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa

Gracias – dijo Naruto devolviéndole la sonrisa

Atención, todos miren al frente – dijo el censor – hay algunas reglas de las que tengo que advertirles, no contestare preguntas así que pongan atención desde el principio, regla número uno, la parte escrita del examen se manejara con un sistema de reducción de puntos, a diferencia de lo que algunos de ustedes acostumbran, todos comenzaran el examen con una calificación perfecta de diez puntos, se les descontara un punto por cada respuesta errada, así que si fallan en tres su calificación será de siete – dijo anotándolo en el pizarrón

Y si fallo en diez mi calificación será de cero – pensó Naruto preocupado

Regla número tres, los equipos aprobaran o reprobaran a partir de los resultados de los cuatro integrantes- dijo el censor

¿Qué? – Grito Sakura – ¿así que nos calificaran por equipo?

A callar, yo tengo mis razones, silencio y escuchen, regla número tres, los centinelas que ven sentados alrededor del salón, están ahí para observar cuidadosamente cualquier indicio de trampa, por cada incidente que detecten, se le quitaran dos puntos al causante de la trampa – dijo el censor

Gohan no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que él lo dijo pero en efecto, el salón estaba tapizado con ninja y no parecían estar dispuestos a distraerse

Si los sorprenden cinco veces serán descalificados por obvias razones, el que sea tan tonto como para dejarse descubrir por los centinelas no merece estar aquí, si quieren ser Shinobi, demuéstrenme de lo que es capaz un Shinobi excepcional

Tranquila - pensó Sakura – se que lo hare bien, Gohan también saldrá muy bien y Sasuke no va tan mal, así que aunque Naruto saque cero, podremos sobrevivir – pensó Sakura

Una cosa más, si algún candidato saca cero, el equipo entero reprueba – dijo el censor siniestramente

¿Qué dijo? – grito Sakura a todo pulmón

Gohan se golpeo la frente con su mano – muy bien, seré genin durante otro año – pensó y miro hacia donde se sentaba Sasuke, pudo ver de perfil que el también estaba sorprendido

Van a matarme – pensó Naruto

La última pregunta no les será dada hasta que lleguemos a los 15 minutos finales del examen, tendrán una hora en total, comiencen – dijo el censor cuando el reloj marco las tres y media

Esto está mal – pensó Gohan viendo a Naruto, solo podía ver su espalda y sus manos en su cabeza – vamos Naruto al menos ten una correcta

De que tanto me preocupo es solo un examen, he hecho cosas más difíciles – pensó Naruto tomando su examen – todo lo que debo hacer es relajarme y tomar mi tiempo, debo ver las preguntas y ver cuales puedo resolver, número uno, a ya veo, tengo que descifrar un código bueno olvidemos la uno ¿Cuál sigue?

Bien, creo que así está bien – pensó Gohan terminando la primera pregunta – a ver la segunda, la línea B del diagrama indica la trayectoria de una shuriken lanzada al enemigo C por el ninja A estando en la cima de un árbol de unos 7 metros describa y formule la trayectoria de la shuriken si usted fuera colocado en los puntos D, E y F diga el alcance máximo de la shuriken y escriba como es que llego a esa respuesta – Leyó Gohan en sus pensamientos

Estos son problemas integrados basados en principios inciertos y que requieren un análisis de energía mecánica completa es algo muy avanzado, Naruto no podrá resolverlos, de hecho no puede haber muchos además de mi que puedan resolverlos – pensó Sakura

Cada problema es más difícil que el anterior, no sé ni por donde comenzar ninguno de estos problemas – pensó Sasuke

¿Qué hare? No puedo hacer esto – pensó Naruto frustrándose

Necesito una calificación perfecta si quiero que pasemos, pero es muy difícil, estoy a punto de… no, no puedo hacer eso es como si ellos quisieran que intentemos copiar – pensó Sakura – solo espero que los chicos no sean tan tontos como para caer en la trampa, no, no lo harán, ni Naruto en tan bobo, ¿o sí?

Muy bien calma, solo queda una cosa por hacer, voy a tener que copiar sin ser descubierto – pensó Naruto aun mas agitado y nervioso – si claro, ¿y arriesgarme a que me boten de aquí?, no puedo hacerlo – pensó Naruto

No podre terminarlo, yo sé cómo hacer esto pero es muy poco tiempo, no podre terminar me faltaran dos o tres preguntas al final de examen – pensó Gohan frustrado - Es tan extraño, les importa más el hecho de la trampa que el examen en sí – pensó Gohan mirando a los centinelas – observan cada movimiento, tratando de sorprendernos y además ¿Por qué bajarte dos puntos?, sería más lógico que si descubren a alguien haciendo trampa lo eliminen de inmediato, a menos de que… quieran que copiemos, si eso es, ellos no están probando nuestro conocimiento, quieren ver nuestras habilidades como Shinobi, conseguir información sin ser descubierto, eso explica todo, las preguntas tan avanzadas, los centinelas, el poco tiempo, lo de los puntos menos por trampa, no nos están prohibiendo hacer trampa, quieren que lo hagamos sin ser descubiertos de ahí viene esa frase "el que sea tan tonto como para dejarse **descubrir** por los centinelas no merece estar aquí", me pregunto si Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke ya se habrán dado cuenta de esto – pensó Gohan volteando a ver a Sasuke y al ver su mirada supo que el también lo había descubierto

Gohan ya lo sabe, se ve en sus ojos, vamos Naruto, usa tu cabeza, antes de que sea tarde – pensó Sasuke – muy bien ahora a buscar alguien que tenga respuestas – pensó Sasuke

Necesito copiar, pero si me descubren, nos eliminarían a todos, ¿qué debo hacer? – pensó Naruto

Naruto – dijo Hinata – si quieres…. Puedes copiar mi examen

¿Realmente me dejaría ver su examen? ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? A menos que sea un truco, no Hinata no es así, pero podría estar forzada por orden de Kiba, Ino y Shikamaru – pensó Naruto – oye Hinata ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué querrías darme las respuestas?

Pues porque… solo quiero… porque no quiero que tengas que irte – dijo Hinata sonrojándose – me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir juntos, digo, nosotros ocho, seguir siendo los novatos

Eso tiene sentido, por un segundo creí que querías ponerme una trampa, lo siento – dijo y cuando estaba echándole un vistazo al examen de Hinata un kunai voló y paso en medio de Hinata y Naruto clavándose en el examen del alumno de atrás de ellos – ¿cómo lo supo?, todavía no había hecho nada – pensó Naruto

¿Qué rayos está pasando? – pregunto el chico al que le aventaron el kunai a su examen

Te descubrimos 5 veces, adiós, fallaste el examen –dijo un centinela

¿Qué? ¿Claro que no? – dijo el chico

Tú y tus compañeros deben abandonar el salón de inmediato – dijo el centinela y dos chicos se levantaron y salieron junto con el chico que descubrieron

Después de un rato, descubrieron a varias personas y el salón se fue vaciando poco a poco

Naruto, adelante, mira – dijo Hinata refiriéndose a su examen

Gracias, lo aprecio mucho pero no, soy un gran ninja, no necesito copiar para pasar – dijo Naruto

Claro pero ¿estás seguro? – pregunto Hinata

Si, además, si me descubren o algo, no quisiera meterte en problemas -dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar más a Hinata

Sí, claro, fue una tontería – dijo Hinata

No te preocupes Hinata – dijo Naruto – si claro, debería ir con un psicólogo, cuando me volví tan noble – pensó

Sakura contestaba su examen a una velocidad impresionante por lo que podía ver Gohan luego volteo a ver a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que estaba usando el sharingan – muy bien debo ver a quien copiar, y como, no puedo usar el sharingan, si de casualidad Sasuke me ve, podría desatarse un problema aquí, se preguntaría porque lo tengo, así que solo puedo recurrir a detectar el Ki de alguien y copiar sus movimientos – pensó Gohan buscando con la mirada alguien a quien copiar, pudo ver a un chico de otra aldea que estaba contestando su examen con una sonrisa – el me servirá – pensó y cerró los ojos, de repente pudo visualizar al chico y sus movimientos con su muñeca y dedos y los copio

Quedan veinte minutos y no he hecho nada, estoy acabado, a menos que… en cinco minutos nos dan la decima pregunta, todo va a depender de eso – pensó Naruto

Gohan seguía imitando los movimientos del chico, y de pronto sintió que había una concentración de Ki en el cuerpo de Sakura

¿Qué es eso? – se pregunto viendo a Sakura, podía ver algo raro en su cara tenía un poco de malicia en ella, volteo a ver a todo el salón, y se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba con el cuerpo recostado en su examen como si estuviera dormida – ya veo, es un jutsu de transferencia espiritual o algo así – pensó y lanzo una pequeña onda de Ki al cuerpo de Sakura, lo cual la golpeo y al instante Ino se levanto

¿Qué sucedió?, alguien interfirió con mi jutsu – pensó Ino buscando al causante – bueno, no importa, pude ver casi todas las respuestas – pensó – ahora solo tengo que pasárselas a Shikamaru y Kiba

Muy bien escuchen – grito el censor llamando la atención de todos – esta es la pregunta diez y final, pero antes de hacerles la pregunta hay un par de reglas de las que deben estar advertidos, estas reglas son únicamente para la pregunta diez, escuchen con atención y traten de no asustarse mucho, regla número uno, cada uno de ustedes tiene la libertad de decidir si participar en la pregunta diez - dijo dejando perplejos a los estudiantes

¿Cuál es el reto?, ¿Qué pasa si decidimos no participar? – dijo una chica de cabello rubio de la aldea de la arena

Si deciden no contestar la pregunta número diez sin importar lo que respondieron en las otras nueve, reprobaran, y eso significa que su equipo también reprueba – dijo el censor y el salón se lleno de murmullos que decían: "quien elegiría reprobar", "claro que participaremos" y cosas por el estilo

Aun no he terminado – dijo silenciando a los estudiantes – si deciden participar y responden mal la pregunta, no solo reprobaran, perderán la oportunidad de volver a presentar el examen chunin por siempre – dijo asustando a los genin

Oye, eso no se vale, ¿Qué clase de regla mugrosa es esa?, hay mucha gente aquí que ha presentado el examen antes – dijo Kiba lo cual provoco una carcajada de parte del censor del examen

Digamos que tuvieron mala suerte – dijo con una mirada sombría – yo no hice las reglas antes, pero ahora sí, pero como dije, si no quieren arriesgarse, no tienen que hacerlo, si no tienen la confianza les recomiendo que no lo hagan, pueden volver a intentarlo en año que entra

Si alguno de nosotros decide no aceptar los cuatro reprobamos – pensó Sakura

Aquí va la pregunta diez y final – dijo el censor con tono serio – los que no quieran contestar levanten la mano, su número será grabado y podrán irse

¿Cuál será es pregunta? ¿Será fácil?, si no la respondo bien, seré un genin por toda mi vida, y las cosas no saldrán como quiero, pero no puedo rendirme, si no los demás también reprobaran y no puedo hacerle eso a los demás – pensó Naruto

No me voy a retroceder, no se cuento tiempo tengo, pero no puedo esperar un año, vamos se que podemos con esto – pensó Gohan

No levantare la mano, el no va a intimidarme, pero Naruto, el no tiene oportunidad, vamos Naruto levanta la mano, no te preocupes por nosotros, aun queda la opción del otro año, solo piensa en ti – pensó Sakura, el chico que estaba al lado de Naruto levanto la mano y dijo: "yo me largo" y salió junto a su equipo, de pronto muchos empezaron a levantar la mano y el salón comenzó a vaciarse

No entiendo porque hacen este tipo de exámenes, a este paso nadie aprobara, quedamos muy pocos, y suponiendo que la pregunta sea realmente difícil, pocos aprobaran – pensó Gohan

Vamos Naruto, ¿Por qué no levantas la mano?, Hokage, Hokage, el tiene una idea fija, su sueño es todo lo que posee, alejarse de su sueño lo mataría por siempre, pero es demasiado terco como para rendirse, no puedo dejarte que lo hagas solo – pensó Sakura apunto de levantar su mano pero justo antes ella noto que él estaba levantando la suya

Parece que… deberemos prepararnos más el próximo año – pensó Gohan con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras veía la mano de Naruto en alto

?sid=20178&textsize=0&chapter=20


	22. La décima pregunta y otras mas

Naruto seguía con la mano en alto, sin decir una palabra, y sus compañeros solo esperaban al momento en que él se declarara rendido, pero Naruto azoto su mano en la mesa

Yo no renuncio y no huyo, hagan lo que quieran, no van a poder asustarme, no me importa si me quedo como genin por el resto de mi vida, yo algún día seré Hokage – dijo con entusiasmo

Está bien, para aquellos que se quedaron, solo tengo una cosa que hacer, todos ustedes pasaron el examen – dijo el censor

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿A qué se refiere con que pasamos? ¿Dónde está la decima pregunta? – pregunto Sakura confundida

Nunca existió, al menos no escrita – dijo el censor – de hecho su decisión de quedarse fue la respuesta a la decima pregunta – dijo con una sonrisa, Gohan se sorprendió del cambio de humor del censor

¿Ósea que las otras nueve preguntas solo sirvieron para perder el tiempo? – pregunto Sasuke

Todo lo contrario, esas nueve preguntas tuvieron un objetivo muy importante, probar su habilidad para rastrear furtiva e inteligentemente información estratégica bajo las circunstancias más adversas, mi objetivo era probarlos, no solo individualmente, también como equipo, y cómo funcionan como parte de un equipo, es por eso que el examen era calificado con bases de equipo, así todos se enteran de lo que hacen y si uno de ustedes falla, los demás fallan como equipo, quería ver como manejaban la presión – dijo el censor

Me imagine que sería algo así – mintió Naruto

Las primeras nueve preguntas del examen eran difíciles, de hecho como ya se habrán dado cuenta, eran demasiado difíciles como para que cualquier genin pudiera responderlas, imagino que la mayoría de ustedes rápidamente llego a esa conclusión, que lo que tenían que hacer para aprobar era copiar, el examen estaba planeado para que tuvieran que hacer trampa casi por obligación, por supuesto esto habría sido inútil son que hubiera alguien a quien copiarle, así que escogí a dos chunin que ya conocían las respuestas con anterioridad y los puse entre ustedes – dijo el censor y dos chicos saludaron con la mano y uno estaba justo enfrente de Naruto

Las respuestas estuvieron frente a mi todo el tiempo – pensó exasperado Naruto – era obvio, debes ser un tarado como para no darte cuenta – dijo Naruto con una risa

Nunca se lo imagino – pensó Sasuke

Los que eran sorprendidos, reprobaban, mejor no copiar que copiar tontamente – dijo quitándose su gorro y dejando al descubierto, su cabeza estaba sin cabello pero lo que realmente importaba era que tenía heridas por toda la cabeza, cicatrices, quemaduras y otro tipo de heridas - la información puede ser el arma más poderosa en una batalla, dependiendo de cómo manejen la información puede depender del éxito o fracaso de una misión y a veces deberán arriesgar su vida para obtenerla, siempre deben considerar la fuente de la información, la obtenida del enemigo no necesariamente es certera, siempre tengan esto en mente, la información incorrecta puede ser peor que la desinformación, puede llevar a la muerte a sus camaradas o a la ruina, es por eso que los puse a obtener la información copiando para sobrevivir y es por eso que los que no son capaces tienen que irse, dejándolos a ustedes – dijo el censor

Bueno, pero sigo sin entender en que consistió la decima pregunta – dijo la misma chica rubia de la aldea de la arena

La decima pregunta fue el punto principal de todo el examen, seguramente lo notaste, la meta del examen no era solo evaluarlos individualmente sino también como equipo, la pregunta final les daba dos opciones, ambas difíciles, podían escoger desertar a contestar la pregunta aun que eso significara que todo su equipo reprobara o podían intentar responderla sabiendo que si erraban perderían para siempre su oportunidad de ser chunin , no había opción positiva, pero es una decisión parecida a la que enfrentan los chunin a diario, por ejemplo, déjenme ponerles una misión hipotética, robar un documento de un enemigo, no tienen idea de cuantos enemigos hay o que tan bien armados estén y más aun, tienen razones para creer que el enemigo los espera, así que deben de tener cuidado de no caer en una trampa, ahora tienen la opción de aceptar o no esa misión, ¿pueden escoger evitar el peligro?, no, habrá muchas misiones que parecerán suicidas si las consideran pero no deben pensar en eso, solo piensen en la meta y cumplirla atreves de valor y disciplina, esas son las cualidades requeridas para un chunin que encabeza un equipo, aquellos que escojan la opción más segura aquellos a que les dude su determinación al enfrentar la adversidad aquellos que pongan en riesgo la vida de sus camaradas despreocupándose de ellos, aquellos que prefieran salvar sus cuellos a pesar de pagar el precio, en su sagrado honor nunca podrán ser llamados chunin, al menos no mientras yo, Ibiki Morino esté aquí, y para el resto de ustedes que respondieron a la decima pregunta que les plantee han ganado el derecho de continuar con el siguiente paso, han avanzado atreves de la primera puerta, por este medio, declaro esta parte de la selección del examen chunin completada, solo me resta desearle a todos buena suerte – dijo Ibiki y de repente alguien entro por la ventana rompiéndola y clavo una lona con unos kunai tapando al anterior censor, era una mujer de cabello morado atado, además, traía una gabardina color beige

Muy bien, no hay tiempo para celebrar, yo seré su próximo censor, Anko Mitarashi, ¿están listos para su segundo examen?, bien entonces vamos, síganme – dijo enérgicamente

Te adelantaste, como siempre – dijo el otro censor saliendo de detrás de la lona

Valla, son muchos ¿no?, Ibiki, ¿dejaste que todos estos pasaran?, tu examen fue muy fácil, te estas suavizando – dijo Anko

O puede ser que los candidatos de este año sean más aptos – respondió Ibiki

Pues no se ven así, antes de que yo acabe, más de la mitad serán eliminados – dijo la mujer

¿Más de la mitad? – pensó Gohan

Miren gusanos, las cosas han sido fáciles pero todo se va a tornar diferente a partir de mañana en la mañana, les hare saber a sus jefes de equipo en donde deberán verme, pueden irse – dijo Anko y todos salieron

Ibiki estaba recogiendo los exámenes y al ver uno comenzó con una risa de ironía – aprobé a un alumno que no contesto nada, Naruto Uzumaki, este se salió con la suya

El equipo 7 se quedo afuera de la academia, estaban un poco confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, se quedaron en silencio hasta que Naruto hablo

Vamos, ¿Por qué tan serios?, acabamos de pasar la primera parte del examen, deberíamos celebrarlo – dijo Naruto

Ella dijo que la mitad de los que aprobaron en esta parte del examen fallarían en el siguiente – dijo Gohan con un tono serio

Creo que es lo bastante como para ponerse nervioso – dijo Sakura un poco preocupada llevando un mano a su boca, también preocupando un poco a Naruto

En este momento es cuando más tenemos que tomar esto en serio – dijo Sasuke

Tienes razón – respondió Gohan – se acabaron los juegos – dijo y una voz se escucho del techo

Hola chicos – dijo Kakashi inclinado en el techo – al parecer les fue bien – dijo y los chicos siguieron callados – bueno para su siguiente examen deberán llegar a este lugar – les dijo lanzándoles un pequeño mapa

Kakashi Sensei, ¿en qué consiste la segunda parte del examen? – pregunto Sakura

Mmm, no estoy autorizado para decirles eso, solo les diré, que el examen que acaban de aprobar, no se compara con lo que viene – dijo Kakashi con un tono sombrío asustando a sus alumnos – bueno me voy los veré después – dijo con un tono alegre y desapareció

A veces creo que lo hace apropósito – dijo Gohan

O cierto, Gohan, tú estás viviendo con Kakashi Sensei, ¿Cómo es vivir con él? – pregunto Sakura

Pues de hecho, el casi nunca esta cuando yo llego – dijo pensativo – y las veces que si, solo me da comida

Tal vez el solo llegaba a dormir pero ahora contigo no – dijo Naruto

Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo Sakura, los demás asintieron y se fueron

Al otro día el equipo 7 se reunió y después se fue siguiendo el mapa que Kakashi Sensei les había entregado

¿De qué creen que trate esta parte del examen? – pregunto Naruto

Como ya hicimos un examen escrito lo más seguro es que sea algo físico – respondió Sasuke

Espero que el entrenamiento con Gohan sea suficiente – pensó Sakura – oye Gohan ¿ya casi llegamos?

Sí, estamos cerca – dijo Gohan y después de unos minutos de caminar vieron a varios estudiantes frente al lugar marcado en el mapa, pasaron atreves de ellos y vieron a su censor, Anko, detrás de ella estaba un bosque con arboles enormes, se veía que era muy obscuro por dentro

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Naruto

Aquí se llevara a cabo la segunda parte del examen – dijo Anko – esta es la zona 44 de entrenamiento de batalla, pero la llamamos, el bosque de la muerte – dijo Anko con una sonrisa

¿Bosque de la muerte? – se pregunto Naruto

Gohan estaba pensando cuando vio algo que llamo su atención, había una gran caja de cartón detrás de Naruto, estaba camuflada como una piedra pero el hecho de ser cuadrada no le daba mucho realismo

Naruto volteo y observo la caja – ¿una roca falsa?, que raro – pensó Naruto y empezó a caminar

Gohan pudo ver como la caja lo seguía – últimamente me he dado cuenta de que aquí pasan muchas cosas extrañas – pensó viendo como Naruto empezaba a correr en círculos y la caja lo seguía, hasta que Naruto freno en seco

Ese es el peor disfraz de la historia, nunca se ha visto una roca cuadrada, es completamente obvio – dijo Naruto y después una voz salió de la caja

Viste a través de mi disfraz jefe, por eso eres muy astuto como una gran rival – la voz era de un niño y después de decir esto la caja exploto, tres niños quedaron después de la explosión de humo, estaba tosiendo, uno era un niño castaño con una bufanda, otro era de cabello oscuro y lentes, y la otra tenía el cabello naranja con 2 coletas, y lo que Gohan pudo notar es que los tres llevaban los mismos gogles que llevaba Naruto antes de su banda en la frente

Creo que usamos mucha pólvora – dijo el niño castaño y después se levantaron

Soy Moegi la atrevida Kunoichi pre escolar – dijo la niña con una pose

Yo soy Udon – dijo el niño de los lentes

Y yo soy el ninja numero uno de la aldea Konohamaru, y juntos somos – dijo el niño castaño

El equipo ninja Konohamaru – gritaron los tres niños al unisonó

Si, sabía que eran ustedes, ¿Qué quieren?, estoy a punto de entrar a la segunda etapa del examen chunin y m están interrumpiendo – dijo Naruto

¿Quiénes son estos niños Naruto? – pregunto Gohan

¿Qué no viste nuestra presentación? – dijo Konohamaru

El es el nieto del Hokage – respondió Naruto

No tenemos tiempo para jugar, así que ¿Por qué no se van? – dijo Sasuke

Nosotros no venimos a jugar, venimos por un trabajo oficial – dijo Konohamaru

Así es, venimos para una entrevista exclusiva – dijo Moegi

Tenemos que escribir un artículo para el periódico de la academia – dijo Udon

Es la historia completa de como son los exámenes chunin – dijo Konohamaru

Es por eso que queremos hacerte una pregunta exclusiva - dijo Moegi

Si, sería interesante, me imagino el encabezado, genin suertudo pasa la primera parte del examen sin hacer nada – pensó Gohan y se rio internamente

Por favor, dinos que vas a dárnosla – dijo Moegi

¿Justo ahora? – pregunto Naruto

Haber atención – dijo Anko acercándose - ¿Qué están haciendo?, estamos en un examen – reclamo

Konohamaru me estaba hablando sobre una entrevista para el periódico de la academia – dijo Naruto

A si, se me había olvidado, lord Hokage hablo algo sobre que me querían entrevistar – dijo Anko con una sonrisa llevándose una mano a la cabeza, muy bien tomaremos un descanso de 15 minutos, para aquellos que tengan programada una entrevista por favor sean corteses con los reporteros del periódico de la academia – dijo enérgicamente

Pero creí que yo sería el único entrevistado – dijo Naruto

No jefe pero si eres el más importante – dijo Konohamaru

A entonces les daré una entrevista a tus lectores que les hará saber que soy el mejor ninja de la historia – dijo Naruto

Muy bien comencemos – dijo Moegi y los tres se fueron con Naruto a sentarse para la entrevista

.com/pages/Gohan-a-Konoha/155255771159402


	23. Entrevista e Instrucciones

Naruto y el resto del equipo 7 – dijo Konohamaru haciendo entender que ese sería el tema de la entrevista – muy bien jefe, primero dinos un poco de ti

Claro, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el rameen y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, entonces la gente de la aldea comenzara a tratarme como a alguien importante, ningún otro genin puede igualar mi jutsu de clones de sombra…. Bueno Gohan puede pero porque yo se lo enseñe hasta Iruka Sensei no puede dejar de impresionarse y ahora que estoy en el equipo 7 debo enfrentarme a muchas misiones peligrosas a diario – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa – los otros genin en el equipo son Sasuke, Gohan y Sakura, pero ya que soy el único que puede significar una promesa, no necesitan saber sobre ellos – dijo Naruto sin darles importancia

Bueno dinos algo sobre ellos, tú sabes por el artículo – dijo Konohamaru

Bueno, Sasuke Uchiha es un chico muy pretencioso, todas las niñas creen que es genial pero no se han dado cuenta de lo tarado que es, siempre actúa en el último minuto y me hace quedar mal, pero algún día le enseñare quien manda – dijo Naruto con una expresión competitiva en su rostro – Gohan Son, el está bien, bueno el es como mi aprendiz, si yo le enseñe lo que necesitaba para convertirse en genin, sino como creían que lo logro en tan poco tiempo – dijo Naruto con orgullo

Los rumores decían que el entrenaba bastante por su cuenta, además jefe ¿tú no repetiste ese examen varias veces? – dijo Konohamaru cuestionándolo

Hey ¿no querías que hablar sobre mis compañeros? - reclamo Naruto

A si, ¿Qué pasa con la niña? – dijo Konohamaru

Ella es Sakura Haruno y te confesare un secreto, esta locamente enamorada de mi, ella jamás lo admite por supuesto, pero creo que su actitud la hace aun más linda – dijo Naruto

No me parece que este enamorada de ti jefe – dijo Konohamaru

Créeme si lo está, pero bueno dejando eso de lado nuestro equipo es una maquinaria tan bien engrasada que puede triunfar en cualquier misión sin importar que tan peligrosa sea – dijo Naruto

Oye pero si ustedes son genin no pueden tener misiones tan peligrosas siempre (O¬O) – dijo Konohamaru

Por supuesto no siempre estoy ocupado en misiones peligrosas (¬_¬) – dijo Naruto – bueno también me gustaría hablar de Iruka Sensei, el ha sido el único amable conmigo, aunque sé que lo volvía loco – dijo Naruto recordando las veces que hacia enfadar a Iruka Sensei

Ay, no puedo hacer todo el articulo solo de ti jefe – dijo Konohamaru

A si, tienes razón Konohamaru, supongo que debo decirte unas historias de como Sasuke la ha regado – dijo Naruto

Eso ya lo he escuchado – dijo Konohamaru

De seguro Naruto solo está hablando de él con esos niños – dijo Sakura viéndolo de lejos con un tono enfadado – apuesto que ni nos menciona

Eso es porque él es Naruto – dijo Gohan girando un kunai – no sabía que Naruto tenía su club de fans

Cuéntanos sobre Sakura Haruno – dijo Moegi – ella es una Kunoichi que admiro ella tiene lo necesario para ser un rudo ninja femenino – dijo cuando noto que Sakura se acercaba

Moegi si quieres conocer la verdad sobre Naruto cuenta conmigo, yo te contare sobre sus ninjutsu, primero esta su jutsu sexy que consiste en convertirse en una chica sin ropa (con ligera niebla para la censura), el jutsu clones de sombra, como si no hubiera suficiente de Naruto ya, también esta su jutsu harem, que es una combinación de los anteriores, pero casi todo el tiempo Naruto está siendo… Naruto, lo que no es algo bueno – dijo enojada -, en cuanto a Gohan, sus jutsu conocidos hasta ahora son estos, el jutsu clones de sombra, al parecer lo aprendió al mismo tiempo que Naruto, los siguientes jutsu son de naturaleza agua, jutsu proyectiles de agua, jutsu ataque de burbujas, además el ha demostrado tener un excelente taijutsu, control de armas, Gohan es agradable e inteligente, aunque es muy cerrado y callado, no habla mucho sobre sí mismo, pero de lo que de verdad quiero hablar es del novato numero uno – dijo Sakura con tono amigable- Sasuke Uchiha, no solo se graduó de la academia como el mejor estudiante, también es el más popular de la clase, casi está al nivel de Kakashi Sensei , es tan genial, creo que me voy a desmayar – dijo Sakura cambiando de tono y expresión aun modo "celestial"

Tu tributo grandioso a Sasuke está poniendo a todos a dormir Sakura – dijo Naruto

Cállate Naruto - respondió Sakura - déjenme hablarles sobre nuestro Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, también conocido como el ninja que copia, el usa su ojo sharingan para evaluar la técnica del enemigo y luego copiarla al instante él ha copiado mas de mil jutsu – dijo con tono impresionado - pero siempre está leyendo su tonto libro y cuando se supone que va a vernos temprano por la mañana siempre llega tarde, además como a todo el mundo Naruto siempre lo saca de quicio – dijo un tanto enojada - pero el más grande misterio es su rostro, oculto bajo esa mascara, me pregunto cómo se verá sin ella, también me pregunto el porqué solo su ojo izquierdo tiene el poder sharingan, y también es un misterio el mismo hecho de que lo tenga, yo creía que el sharingan era un rasgo hereditario exclusivo del clan Uchiha, hay muchos más ninjutsu que otros ninja pueden hacer, de hecho hay tantos y de muchos diferentes estilos que no tendría tiempo de explicárselos en esta corta entrevista – dijo Sakura

Oye, oye, ven – le grito Konohamaru a Gohan para que se acercara

Gohan se acerco caminando - ¿me hablas a mi? – pregunto el chico dudoso

Si, oye, tú eres Gohan Son ¿no? – pregunto Konohamaru

Si – respondió Gohan confundido

Tu eres todo un misterio en la aldea, ¿Por qué no nos hablas un poco de ti y tu experiencia con tu equipo? – dijo Konohamaru

Bueno como ya sabes, mi nombre es Gohan Son, en cuanto a las personas de mi equipo hay cosas buenas y malas, por ejemplo, Naruto Uzumaki, el suele ser alguien alegre, el puede levantar el ánimo del equipo y puede llegar a ser útil en batalla, pero se puede poner desesperante, a veces habla demasiado y puras tonterías además de que suele comportarse como… Naruto, Sakura Haruno, ella es realmente inteligente, es bastante agradable, y tiene determinación, pero es bastante distraída, mas por Sasuke que por nada y en batalla no siempre es de ayuda, Sasuke Uchiha, puede que él sea el más calificado Shinobi del grupo, pero es demasiado orgulloso, además de ser muy frio y no le interesa trabajar en equipo, y el trabajo en equipo es una facultad que cualquier ninja debería tener, sinceramente nuestro en nuestro equipo podemos tener muchas diferencias pero, ese es el punto, hay que sobre llevarlo y dar lo mejor como grupo – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

Oye, sabemos que tu casa tuvo un incendio y estás viviendo con tu Sensei ¿Cómo es? – dijo Konohamaru

A decir verdad Kakashi Sensei casi nunca está en su casa, se va desde muy temprano y regresa muy tarde, así que no es muy diferente a vivir solo, aunque si hemos convivido un poco – respondió Gohan pensativo – pero cocina muy bien (O-O) – añadió

Y ¿te ha enseñado algún tipo de técnica o algo? – pregunto Konohamaru

No, aun no (¬_¬) – dijo Gohan antipáticamente

¿Algo más que quieras agregar sobre tu Sensei? – pregunto Konohamaru

Pues todo mundo cree que es alguien muy estricto, pero la verdad él es muy amable – dijo Gohan – aunque si es un poco extraño (-_-) – dijo y Sasuke se acerco poco a poco

Y bien ¿ya van a terminar? – pregunto Sasuke con un tono desesperado

Valla Sasuke tu eres el más genial, cuando yo te veo siento como si me viera en un futuro – dijo Udon

Sigue soñando niño – pensó Sasuke

¿No te molestaría que me regalaras algunos comentarios para el artículo? – pregunto Udon

Bueno, creo que tengo la obligación de hacer esto de la manera correcta, porque si solo escuchan a Naruto su artículo parecerá más un cuento de hadas que uno real – dijo Sasuke

O no, no lo harás Sasuke, vinieron aquí a entrevistarme a mí, no a ti – dijo Naruto enojado

Vinieron a entrevistarnos a todos, tarado, hay otros ninja aquí ¿sabías? – Dijo Sasuke antipáticamente – "De veras" dijo imitando a Naruto

El artículo es sobre mí – dijo Naruto aun más enojado

No le importas a nadie Naruto, todo lo que haces es cometer tonterías y meterte en problemas es por eso que jamás serás un ninja real – dijo Sasuke

¿A no? – respondió Naruto verde de la rabia

No, no recuerdas ¿nada?, los estudiantes que están en el examen chunin son muy hábiles y cada uno de ellos es considerado lo mejor de lo mejor excepto Naruto – dijo Sasuke

Oye – dijo Naruto sintiéndose ofendido

Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuca con Akamaru su perro, ellos son el otro equipo novato, cada uno de ellos fue dotado con una técnica única en su estilo pero aun así soy mejor que todos ellos combinados – dijo Sasuke

Si claro, es por eso que Rock Lee te pateo el trasero, porque tú eres mejor que él, no deberías estar hablando Sasuke, porque hasta tú la has fastidiado de vez en cuando – dijo Naruto

Yo voy a fastidiarte si no te fijas Naruto – respondió Sasuke enojado

Pues hazlo, aclaremos esto de una vez por todas – dijo Naruto incitándolo a pelear

Ya basta, ya de estresaron – dijo Gohan enfadado separándolos

Mejor hablemos de los exámenes chunin y no del hecho de que ustedes dos siempre están peleando, escuchen ya pasamos la primera fase del examen chunin y vamos a entrar a la segunda fase en el bosque de la muerte, no sé que nos espera adentro del bosque o en que consista esta fase, no importa lo que sea, no tendremos miedo y vamos a pasar el examen para convertirnos en chunin, Kakashi Sensei nos enseño a trabajar en equipo y nada puede romper ese vinculo ¿están de acuerdo? – dijo Sakura

Sí, creo que tienes razón – dijo Sasuke

Equipo claro, de veras – dijo Naruto

Nosotros seremos el equipo vencedor – dijo Gohan

Quisiéramos agradecerles, esa fue una gran entrevista – dijo Moegi

Si gracias – dijo Udon

Buena suerte en el examen chunin – dijo Konohamaru

No te preocupes la libraremos – dijo Naruto

Adiós jefe nos vemos pronto – dijo Konohamaru caminando hacia Anko

Después de unos minutos el equipo 7 se acerco a la reja y se dieron cuenta de lo enormes que eran los arboles, además estaban demasiado frondosos, dentro, en el bosque había penumbra terrible y siniestra

Todo este lugar me pone muy nerviosa – dijo Sakura

Podría ser, lo llaman el bosque de la muerte, y muy pronto averiguaran porque es eso – dijo Anko que había salido de su entrevista

Lo hace muy mal, no va a lograr asustarme, yo puedo controlar lo que sea – dijo Naruto

Valla, tenemos entre nosotros un chico rudo – dijo Anko y lanzo un kunai que pasó casi rosando la oreja de Naruto y después se apareció detrás de él – eres tan rudo como para controlar esto, tienes miedo ¿verdad?, chicos rudos como tu suelen dejar su sangre embarrada por todo el bosque – le dijo al oído con una sonrisa – de pronto Anko forzó otro kunai apuntando a su espalda, había alguien detrás de ellos, estaba sujetando el kunai que Anko había lanzado con anterioridad con la lengua, por cierto, su legua era enorme y larga

Solo quería devolverte tu kunai – dijo la mujer que sostenía el kunai con la lengua

Gracias, ninja de la hierba, pero te recomendaría que te mantuvieras a una distancia más alejada – dijo Anko

Lo siento, me emocione – dijo la ninja y camino hacia atrás

Creí que este bosque era espeluznante pero estas personas lo son mas a un – dijo Sakura

Hay algo raro en esa mujer, además de la lengua – pensó Gohan

Ahora antes de comenzar este examen hay algo que debo darles a todos ustedes – dijo Anko caminando hacia el frente y sacando un paquete de hojas blancas con algo escrito en ellas – es una carta de consentimiento, antes del examen todos deberán leer esta forma y después firmarla – dijo Anko

Y ¿para qué? – pregunto Sasuke

Puede que algunos de ustedes no regresen de este examen y yo debo tener este consentimiento por ese riesgo, de otra manera seria mi responsabilidad – dijo Anko con una risa – les explicare que es lo que hay que hacer en este examen, ten gusano pasa esto – le dijo Naruto dándole las formas y este las fue pasando – lo primero que deben saber es que esta parte del examen evaluara sus instintos de supervivencia, primero les daré una descripción general del terreno de práctica, la zona 44 de entrenamiento de batalla tiene 44 puertas de acceso cerradas, hay bosques y ríos adentro, en el centro hay una torre cerrada localizada a 10 km de cada puerta, es en esta área confinada donde ustedes experimentaran el examen de supervivencia, el examen consiste en una batalla al precio que sea para ponerle las manos a estos pergaminos – dijo mostrando dos pergaminos, uno negro y otro blanco, ustedes pelearan por conseguir ambos, el pergamino del cielo y el de la tierra, todos juntos tomaran parte en el examen, así que la mitad de ellos ira por el pergamino del cielo y la otra mitad intentara conseguir el pergamino de la tierra, yo le entregare un pergamino en particular a cada equipo y por eso es por lo que competirán – dijo Anko

Entiendo, y ¿Cómo pasamos el examen? – pregunto Sasuke

Tu equipo entero debe traer ambos pergaminos a la torre –dijo Anko

Eso significa que al menos la mitad de los equipos reprobaran o aun más– dijo Gohan

Nunca nadie dijo que sería fácil – dijo Anko – y una cosa más, el examen tiene un tiempo límite, deben terminarlo en 5 días – dijo Anko

¿5 días ahí metidos? – dijo Ino desde atrás

¿Y que se supone que haremos para comer? – pregunto Kiba

Vean a su alrededor, el bosque está lleno de cosas para comer, hay bastante para alimentarlos a todos – dijo Anko

Si pero, no solo hay de eso bastante en el bosque, también hay bestias come hombres y plantas venenosas – dijo Kabuto

Lo que significa que con esas circunstancias no hay manera de que la mitad de los equipos pasen el examen – dijo un compañero de Lee usaba lentes obscuros y su cabello era negro y alborotado

Con los días que se hacen largos y las noches que se hacen cortas tendremos menos tiempo para dormir y menos tiempo para recuperarnos, de hecho es todo un reto – dijo el otro compañero de Lee, el de los ojos blancos

Completamente rodeado por enemigos – dijo Sasuke

No podremos descansar, deberemos mantenernos alerta – dijo Gohan

Correcto, este examen también evaluara su resistencia ante ligas enemigas – dijo Anko – este examen está diseñado para ser muy demandante y estoy segura de que varios de ustedes no superaran el reto – dijo Anko con un tono de superioridad

Oiga, ¿a la mitad nos podemos salir de esto? – pregunto Shikamaru

Claro que no, a media batalla no podrán decir "perdón, perdón ¿nos podemos salir?", bueno si podrían pero sería lo último que dirían en sus vidas – dijo Anko con una risa

Estupendo – dijo Shikamaru sarcásticamente – esto va a ser aburrido

Hay otras maneras en las que pueden ser descalificados – dijo Anko – número uno, que no lleguen todos los integrantes del equipo a la torre con ambos pergaminos después de 5 días, número dos, si un equipo pierde un integrante, o si un integrante queda incapacitado o no puede continuar, pero la más importante, nadie de ustedes, absolutamente nadie puede ver el contenido de los pergaminos hasta que lleguen a la torre – dijo Anko

Y ¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente se abre y lo leemos? - pregunto Naruto

Voy a plantearlo de la siguiente manera, tú no quieres leer eso, los pergaminos son para probar su integridad, bueno es todo, cada equipo tome sus cartas de consentimiento y valla a cambiarlas por allá por sus pergaminos – dijo Anko señalando unas mesas junto a la reja del bosque donde habían algunos hombres sentados – después de eso cada equipo escoja una puerta por donde se les permitirá entrar a y quisiera advertirles algo mas, ¡no se mueran!

.com/pages/Gohan-a-Konoha/155255771159402


	24. El bosque de la muerte

Los ninja de la entrada se estaban preparando para entregar los pergaminos, Sasuke y Gohan estaban sentados detrás de una roca vigilando a los demás competidores

Ya entiendo esto, nosotros no sabemos qué pergamino les tocara a los otros equipos y tampoco sabemos que miembro cargara el pergamino, robar información es de vida o muerte – le dijo Sasuke a Gohan

Es como lo dijo Ibiki, todos tenemos la misma probabilidad de aprobar, y todos somos enemigos – dijo Gohan

Sakura estaba caminando por el campo cuando se encontró con el equipo de Ino

Valla, valla, valla pero si es la futura fracasada ¿Qué cuentas frente de marquesina?, creí que a estas alturas ya habrían abandonado esto, por tu pura frente ya deberían estar fuera – dijo Ino con tono de burla

Qué pena, estás celosa de que pasare cinco días con Sasuke, y eso claramente te puso muy celosa y te hace ver fea, y de por sí ya estas bastante fea – dijo Sakura con un tono de superioridad y una risa

Fea – dijo Ino

Fea tu – contesto Sakura

Frentesota – dijo Ino

Fea – dijo Sakura

Frentesota – dijo Ino

Fea – dijo Sakura

Frentesota – dijo Ino

Fea dijo Sakura

Frentesota – dijo Ino enfadada

Feísima – dijo Sakura gritando

Ya ríndete Sakura, ambas sabemos que eres muy débil para pasar este examen – dijo Ino

Si claro, tu eres la que va a reprobar – dijo Sakura y ambas caminaron en diferentes direcciones

Naruto caminaba junto a los arboles y se encontró a Hinata

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hinata? – pregunto Naruto alegremente

¡Naruto!... am yo solo… am… nada – dijo Hinata sonrojándose

Esa es Hinata, rara como siempre – pensó Naruto – si, luego te veo – dijo Naruto alejándose

Vamos a empezar a entregar los pergaminos – aviso uno de los Shinobi de las mesas de la entrada en las cuales pusieron una cortina y todos comenzaron a acercarse y fueron pasando equipo por equipo hasta que le toco al equipo 7, Naruto entrego los permisos y le dieron a Gohan un pergamino, el pergamino del cielo, el blanco

Todos los equipos ya recibieron sus pergaminos, vallan a sus puertas, las puestas se abrirán al mismo tiempo y su examen comenzara – grito Anko

Al equipo 7 le toco la puerta 12, Naruto comenzó a lanzar puñetazos al aire

De veras, estoy listo, haber si te atreves te mandare de regreso, vamos a darle duro – dijo Naruto

El examen comenzaba a las 2:30 y estaba a punto de llegar la hora, faltaban diez segundos, cinco, tres

Muy bien, listos gusanos, la segunda parte del examen ha comenzado – grito y todas las puertas se abrieron de par en par

Muy bien, aquí vamos amigos – grito Naruto

El equipo se adentro en el bosque y llegaron a un lugar amplio aun cubierto de arboles, se veía muy poca luz a pesar de ser muy temprano

No me gusta nada este lugar – dijo Sakura

Hay por favor, no hay nada que temer, esto va a estar regalado – dijo Naruto – hay, orinita vengo – dijo Naruto acercándose a un árbol y abriendo su bragueta

¿Qué qué? Lárgate de aquí – dijo Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una perrera?, no lo harás enfrente de mí, ve y busca un lugar privado o algo – grito Sakura furiosa

Naruto se fue por los arboles para hacer sus necesidades y los demás se quedaron esperando

Debo admitir que esto se ve más duro de lo que pensé - pensó Gohan

Al poco rato Naruto regreso pero había algo extraño en el

Ah hice mucha, escribí mi nombre completo – dijo con tono aliviado

Eres un marrano – dijo Sakura irritada y en unos momentos Gohan le dio un puñetazo a Naruto lanzándolo unos metros lejos y choco contra el tronco de un árbol

Gohan, no es tan grave, ¿no crees que exageraste? – dijo Sakura

Sí, que rayos te sucede – dijo Naruto pero Sasuke le dio una patada

¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos, están locos? – grito Naruto, Sasuke saco un kunai y empezó a atacar con él a Naruto pero el saco uno también y empezaron a pelear

¿Qué están haciendo? – dijo Sakura

Fíjate bien en el – dijo Gohan - que has hecho con Naruto – le dijo Gohan a Naruto y Sasuke y Naruto pararon de pelear

¿De qué estás hablando?, yo soy Naruto – dijo el rubio

¿A si? Y ¿porque tienes tu porta kunai en la pierna izquierda además de usar el kunai con la mano izquierda? - dijo Gohan sorprendiendo a Naruto

El verdadero Naruto es diestro – dijo Sasuke – tus habilidades de transformación son peores que las de Naruto, dime quien eres- dijo Sasuke

Una nube de humo cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto y de repente apareció una persona más o menos de su edad y tamaño de cabello café, una venda en los ojos con hoyos para estos y un tipo de respirador en la boca y tenía una banda de la aldea escondida entre la lluvia

Bueno me descubrieron pero aun así les quitare le pergamino – dijo el ninja - ¿Quién de ustedes lo tiene? – Pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo único que sucedió fue que los tres sacaron un kunai cada uno y se colocaron en posición de pelea – muy bien, tendré que deshacerme de los tres – dijo lanzándose a atacarlos cuando Sasuke salto e hizo posiciones de manos

Estilo de fuego, jutsu flamas del fénix – grito Sasuke y de su boca arrojo bolas de fuego hacia su enemigo que este esquivo y los dos empezaron a luchar con kunai

Ayúdenme – se escucho una voz que Sakura reconoció

Es Naruto – dijo y Gohan fue hacia la dirección donde se había escuchado, detrás de un arbusto encontró a Naruto atado, y con un kunai corto las cuerdas que lo sujetaban

Sasuke salto a una rama y el ninja de la lluvia lanzo un kunai con un papel bomba al tronco y este exploto tirando a Sasuke, con dificultad callo de pie, pero el ninja enemigo apareció detrás de Sasuke con el kunai en mano

Lo siento pero este examen lo van a reprobar – dijo acercando su kunai a Sasuke – ahora entreguen el pergamino o morirán – dijo cuando Naruto lanzo un kunai hacia los pies de este ninja que tuvo que saltar para esquivar

No, claro que no – dijo Naruto

Gohan salto en el aire y Sasuke enfoco su charca en las plantas del pie para atraer el kunai y luego lo lanzo hacia el enemigo, pero solo logro distraerlo ya que no acertó, pero Gohan saco un kunai y lo clavo en el estomago del ninja

¿Están bien? – pregunto Sakura

No bajes la guardia Sakura, los otros podrían atacar en cualquier segundo – dijo Sasuke

Vine solo para no levantar sospechas, grave error – dijo el ninja alejándose de Gohan y huyendo

El equipo se mantuvo alerta unos minutos y después se sentaron

Eso prueba que no podemos confiar en las apariencias, debemos continuar con la certeza de que cada uno de nosotros somos quien decimos ser y no impostores con el jutsu de transformación – dijo Sasuke

Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Sakura

Necesitamos una contraseña – dijo Sasuke

¿Qué clase de contraseña? – cuestiono Naruto

Escuchen atentamente porque solo la diré una vez, la pregunta será, ¿Cuándo debe atacar un ninja? Y la respuesta es, un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche, ese es el momento para un ataque ninja, ¿la tienen? – dijo Sasuke

La tengo – respondió Gohan

¿No tienes una mas cortita? – pregunto Naruto

No Naruto, esa es – dijo Sasuke

Por favor, ¿Qué tiene? , ¿No te la aprendiste? Yo ya me la se está fácil – dijo Sakura

Si claro ya la tengo, no hay problema – dijo Naruto – pero creí que sería una contraseña, no un contra discurso

Muy bien, entonces yo llevare el pergamino – dijo Sasuke

Un minuto Sasuke – dijo Naruto pero sintió una punzada en su mejilla - ¿Qué fue eso? – se pregunto y una ráfaga de viento azoto a los cuatro lanzándolos lejos

Un equipo apareció, eran cuatro ninja de la aldea de la hierba

Muy bien porque no se van a dar una vuelta, yo me encargo de esto sola – dijo la ninja de la aldea de la hierba que hace un rato le había devuelto un kunai a Anko

Después del impacto Sasuke estaba detrás de un arbusto vigilando cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura que estaba detrás de el

Sakura – dijo Sasuke

Sasuke, ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto la Kunoichi acercándose a su compañero

Quédate ahí, primero responde la pregunta – dijo sacando un kunai - ¿Cuándo debe atacar un ninja?

A si, un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche, ese es el momento para un ataque ninja – dijo Sakura segura

Bien – dijo Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta de que Gohan se acercaba caminando

Un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche, ese es el momento para un ataque ninja, empiezo a creer que esto nos quitara mucho tiempo – dijo Gohan anticipándose a la pregunta de Sasuke y pudieron observar que Naruto se acercaba

Oigan, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Pregunto Naruto acercándose - ¿están bien?

No te acerques, ¿Cuál es la contraseña? – pregunto Sakura

A claro, no hay problema, a ver, un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche, ese es el momento para un ataque ninja

A bien – dijo Sakura aliviándose

Un momento, lo dijo tan seguro, sin pausa ni nada – pensó Gohan

Sasuke le lanzo un kunai a Naruto el cual este apenas esquivo tirándose al suelo

¿Qué te pasa?, pudiste haberme matado – dijo Naruto

Debo reconocerlo, eres más rápido que el anterior – dijo Sasuke

¿Es lo que creo? – le pregunto Gohan a Sasuke sacando un kunai y este asintió con la cabeza

¿De qué estás hablando Sasuke?, ¿ahora que hizo mal? – Dijo Sakura – el dijo la contraseña bien palabra por palabra

Sí, eso es lo extraño – dijo Gohan – cuando Sasuke dio la contraseña Naruto estaba muy inseguro, ¿y de repente la dice a una velocidad y dicción perfecta?

El Naruto que conozco no la memorizaría – dijo Sasuke

Cierto – dijo Sakura – es un buen punto

Además, ¿viste la manera en que el sujeto se movió para evadir el kunai?, ese no es un movimiento de Naruto - dijo Sasuke

El falso Naruto no parecía nervioso al ser descubierto, de hecho una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro y después una lengua larga salió de su boca y relamió sus labios

No somos los más astutos – dijo el impostor con una voz de mujer y una nube de humo lo cubrió y al despejarse la niebla apareció esa ninja de la hierba – dime, si tu equipo es tan inútil ¿Por qué ponen una contraseña que jamás podrá ser recordada? – dijo con una sonrisa

Pues veras, no era tan importante para Naruto como para la gente que quiere husmear entre nosotros, fue pensada como una trampa y tu caíste redondita – dijo Sasuke

Estoy impresionada, ciertamente nunca bajaste tu guardia ¿o sí?, esto promete ser muy entretenido – dijo volviendo a mojarse los labios con su enorme lengua

Ella le da un nuevo significado a la palabra tétrico – pensó Sakura

Esta persona no es normal, un momento, ¿Dónde está Naruto? – pensó Gohan

Naruto había volado mucho más lejos que sus compañeros y aun se encontraba tirado junto a un tronco de un árbol

Muy bien, vamos para arriba – dijo Naruto levantándose - ¿hola?, ¿A dónde se fue todo el mundo?, me pregunto si ellos…..

Naruto no termino de hablar puesto que se dio cuenta de una gran sombra y al ver hacia arriba se encontró con una serpiente gigante

Es una víbora gigante – exclamo Naruto cuando la serpiente se lanzo hacia Naruto pero este logro saltar para evadirla pero al caer la bestia lo atrapo con su cola – no me puedo mover – dijo y grito pues la serpiente lanzo su mordida hacia él y lo trago entero

La ninja de la hierba saco su pergamino, era el de la tierra a lo que Sakura soltó un pequeño sonido de sorpresa al verlo

Quisieras ponerle las manos encima a nuestro pergamino de la tierra ¿eh?, quisiera ser más amable con su pergamino del cielo – dijo y acerco su pergamino a su boca, saco su lengua y la enrollo en el pergamino, y después de esto se lo trago haciendo que Gohan y Sakura se sorprendieran aterrorizados - cuando esto acabe, un equipo tendrá ambos pergaminos, y el otro estará muerto – dijo lanzándoles una mirada asesina

.com/pages/Gohan-a-Konoha/155255771159402


	25. La sangrienta ninja de la hierba

Los tres genin, tuvieron una sensación horrible al ver sus ojos, sentían que se desintegraban, que un kunai se les clavaba justo en la frente, sentían la muerte y cayeron al suelo aun consientes o no del todo

¿Fue una ilusión? – pensó Gohan con terror mientras escuchaba como Sasuke respiraba agitadamente y después volvió el estomago – no, fue más que eso su sed de sangre es terrible al ver sus ojos vi mi muerte

Esa sensación…. Pude sentir mi muerte, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Qué es ella? – pensó Sasuke, mientras Gohan volteaba a ver a Sakura, ella se encontraba en estado de shock, estaba sentada llorando con la mirada perdida y a la vez aterrorizada – tengo que salir de esta, debo alejarme de ella – pensó Sasuke

Hay que huir, jamás había sentido algo como esto, ella es un monstruo – pensó Gohan cada vez más asustado

Sáquenme de aquí – gritaba Naruto desde dentro de la víbora, estaba apretado en su cuerpo y estaba intentando clavar su kunai en la serpiente pero parecía ser inútil – hare que te arrepientas de haberme tragado apestosa, quiero salir de aquí – dijo aun tratando de atacar a la serpiente – un momento, no preferirías tener en el estomago esto – dijo sacando una bola de arroz de su bolsillo – he estado guardando esta bola de arroz para el almuerzo – dijo y las entrañas de la serpiente lo apretujaron haciéndolo soltar la bola de arroz, y al poco tiempo de estar en contacto con los jugos gástricos de la serpiente, se deshizo – se deshizo, y yo seré digerido igual en cualquier instante – dijo y de repente el cuerpo de la serpiente lo envió mas atrás de lo que estaba – no, quiero salir, Sakura, Sasuke, Gohan, sáquenme de aquí

La ninja de la hierba soltó una pequeña risa al ver a los genin tirados en el suelo – están paralizados de miedo – dijo mientras Gohan se levantaba del suelo

Sasuke seguía paralizado en el suelo – ¿Qué me está pasando?, vamos reacciona – dijo tratando de tomar un kunai con su mano de una forma temblorosa y cuando lo logro se puso de pie lentamente

Muy bien, y ahora ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la ninja de la hierba lanzando otra mirada que sintieron como una punzada

No podemos seguir así, hay que largarnos de aquí – pensó Gohan y levanto a Sakura – vámonos Sasuke – dijo y salto lejos del lugar, salto unas ramas lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiera verlos pero ellos a ella sí, deja a Sakura en la rama y después se percato de que Sasuke no estaba con ellos, volteo a ver y pudo ver con terror como Sasuke seguía parado en el mismo lugar, inmóvil y con ella acercándose

Es inútil, no puedo moverme – pensó Sasuke

No te preocupes, lo hare rápido – dijo la ninja sacando un kunai – aun que no tengo que decírtelo, ya lo viste con tus propios ojos – dijo acercándose

No hay otra salida, si quiero salvarlo, debo volar – pensó Gohan tratando de elevarse pero al saltar, callo pero lanzo un kunai con un hilo ninja, al árbol para sujetarse - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no puedo volar? – Pensó asustado – a decir verdad no lo había intentado desde que llegue a la aldea – pensó y después recordó a Sasuke

Creí que significarías un reto más grande, que decepción – dijo la ninja lanzando un kunai a Sasuke que se dirigía directo a su frente, la sangre salpico el suelo

No puedo creerlo, ¿así es como va a terminar todo? – pensó Naruto dentro de la serpiente y empezó a pensar en las personas que le importaban – Iruka Sensei, Konohamaru, Kakashi Sensei, oh Sakura – pensó y después recordó a sus dos compañeros – bueno extrañare a unos más que otros, ellos siempre estuvieron celosos de mi, tuvimos nuestros momentos, como cuando Gohan y yo aprendimos el jutsu clones de sombras, y esa vez que los tres ayudamos a Kakashi Sensei contra Zabusa, nosotros nos hacíamos bien, compitiendo, presionándonos para ser más fuertes, siempre para probar quien de los tres era el mejor del equipo, un minuto, nunca probamos quien era el mejor, no puedo dejar las cosas así, se acabo, voy a salir de aquí, quiera este animal rastrero o no – pensó Naruto

La Kunoichi de la hierba observaba la mancha de sangre en el suelo y después volteo a ver que en un tronco de un árbol se hallaba clavado el kunai que le había lanzado a Sasuke

Con que así son las cosas, un movimiento desesperado, pero inteligente – dijo la ninja de la hierba

Flashback

El kunai se acercaba a Sasuke volando

Vamos Sasuke muévete, reacciona – pensó Sasuke – reacciona – pensó clavándose su propio kunai en la pierna, y el dolor activo su sharingan y además causo que su cuerpo se pudiera mover y después salto esquivando el kunai de la ninja y fue con sus compañeros

Ya venció el miedo con el dolor – dijo la ninja de la hierba

Fin del Flashback

Al parecer no es una presa tan sencilla – pensó la ninja de la hierba con una sonrisa

Naruto seguía dentro de la serpiente

Jutsu clones de sombras – grito Naruto y la serpiente se empezó a expandir a causa de que aparecían clones dentro de la serpiente y llego un punto en el que la serpiente reventó

Lo siento pero escogiste al Shinobi equivocado, no me vencerás de un bocado, yo voy a ser Hokage algún día, si piensas que terminare como estiércol de víbora en algún tronco estás loca – dijo uno de los clones

Los otros tres estaban escondidos en una rama de un árbol, Sasuke se saco el kunai rápidamente quejándose del dolor y pudieron observar que era algo profunda la herida

Sasuke – dijo Sakura – esa herida es profunda, ¿estarás bien?... –dijo pero Gohan le tapo la boca pues no querían que ella los oyera, Sasuke estaba temblando mientras vigilaba y buscaba a la enemiga

Tenemos que movernos, tenemos que alejarnos de ella, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿a dónde? – pensó Sasuke buscándola con la mirada aun bastante nervioso

Nunca había visto a Sasuke así, me asusta – pensó Sakura cuando se dio cuenta de que una serpiente gigante estaba detrás de ellos, Gohan también la noto pero se quedo petrificado, las serpientes le asustaban desde pequeño, pero nunca creyó que vería una de este tamaño

Sasuke una serpiente – grito Sakura mientras saltaba para alejarse y Sasuke empujaba a Gohan a otra rama y el saltaba hacia arriba y la serpiente se abalanzo sobre la rama, de no ser por el grito de Sakura se los habría tragado

Esto no me puede estar pasando, ni siquiera la note, estoy cansándome– dijo Sasuke saltando más hacia arriba

La serpiente se lanzo a atacar a Sasuke y para terror de este pudo ver la cara de la ninja de la hierba en la cara de la serpiente

No, aléjate – dijo lanzando shurikens a la serpiente la cual cayo después de ser atacada en una rama, en la piel de la serpiente apareció una grita y empezó a quebrarse, para sorpresa de Sasuke, de el hoyo en la piel de la serpiente empezó a salir la Kunoichi de la aldea de la hierba

Siento tu miedo en cada reacción, es algo natural, las presas no deben bajar la guardia ni por un momento en presencia de un depredador – dijo la ninja emergiendo totalmente y relamiendo sus labios con su lengua y después su torso se extendió como el de una serpiente y se dirigió a atacar a Sasuke y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo varios shuriken se clavaron en el tronco donde ella estaba escalando enfrente de ella

Parece que llegue justo a tiempo – dijo Naruto desde un árbol

Naruto – dijo Sakura sorprendida

A, por cierto, ¿me repiten la contraseña? – dijo Naruto

Olvídalo se que eres tú, ya basta – dijo Sakura

Naruto, aléjate de aquí, ¿Qué estas creyendo?, no sabes contra lo que te enfrentas, rápido aléjate ahora que aun puedes – grito Sasuke histérico

Así que pudiste escapar de mi amiga he Naruto – dijo la ninja de la hierba

Entonces no fue una víbora gigante común y corriente – pensó Naruto – esa víbora la envió ella, o eso, o lo que sea ese demonio

No lo entiende, no tiene idea de en lo que se está metiendo ¿Qué debo hacer? – pensó Sasuke

Bueno yo no sé qué pasa aquí pero tú has estado molestando a mis amigos y eso no me agrada, así que arrástrate de vuelta a tu hoyo mujer víbora antes de que haga unos zapatos contigo – dijo Naruto

Pequeño idiota, lo único que lograra es que nos maten a los cuatro, tengo que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué? – pensó Sasuke preocupado

Sasuke – pensó Sakura y después volteo a ver a Gohan, estaba sentado en una rama, en la misma que Sasuke lo había arrojado, estaba tratando de levantarse y estaba temblando - ¿Qué le sucede a Gohan? – Pensó Sakura, y pudo ver que la mirada de Gohan se centraba en el lugar donde la serpiente había atacado previamente - podría ser una fobia pensó Sakura

Es inútil, solo hay un camino – pensó desapareciendo su sharingan – termino el juego, lo entregare – grito Sasuke sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y a la misma ninja serpiente – el pergamino, ¿eso es lo que quieres?, entonces tómalo y déjanos en paz

Sasuke ¿acaso te volviste loco?, ¿vamos a entregarle el pergamino al enemigo así como así?, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – grito Naruto

Cállate y no te metas – grito Sasuke

¿Qué? – dijo Naruto enfadado

Muy astuto y muy sensato, a veces las presas indefensas al querer salvar sus pellejos se dan cuenta de que la única esperanza es distraer al depredador con algo más valioso – dijo la ninja de la hierba

Tómalo – dijo Sasuke arrojándole el pergamino a la ninja pero antes de que llegara con ella Naruto salto hacia él pergamino y lo tomo

Ya basta de actuar como un héroe, no te involucres en esto, déjamelo a mí – dijo Sasuke pero solo recibió un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Naruto como respuesta – estúpido, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer

No se la contraseña, pero si se quién soy, tu eres en el que desconfió, ¿Cómo sabemos que eres tú en verdad? – dijo Naruto

¿De qué hablas?, es él, no seas torpe – dijo Sakura

Naruto – dijo Gohan entrecortadamente

¿Qué incoherencias dices?, soy yo mediocre – dijo Sasuke

Mentiroso, puedes verte como él, hasta sonar como él pero no hay forma de que seas el Sasuke que conozco, no me importa que tan dura ha sido tu batalla, ¿rendirse?, ¿entregar el pergamino?, cuando se convirtió Sasuke en un cobarde, tu insistes en que yo no entiendo pero si, estas bloqueado ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto

Triste pero cierto – dijo la ninja de la aldea de la hierba – eso no importa – dijo levantándose una manga donde tenía un tatuaje – mientras posean el pergamino solo tengo que matarlos y tomarlo – dijo y se mordió el dedo para hacerse sangrar y pinto una raya con su sangre que atravesaba el tatuaje de su brazo

A ver si te atreves – dijo Naruto corriendo con un kunai hacia ella

No Naruto, no – grito Sasuke

Olvida a Sasuke, voy a hacer esto yo mismo – dijo Naruto

Jutsu de invocación – dijo la ninja haciendo posiciones de manos y de repente apareció la serpiente gigante que hace unos momentos había estado tirada en una rama

Gohan callo de la impresión en la rama, y retrocedió lo más que pudo

La serpiente trato de aplastar a Naruto pero este salto y apenas pudo esquivarla

Anko estaba comiendo tranquilamente en la entrada del bosque

Creo que ya casi es hora – dijo comiendo un dumbling (tipo de albóndiga, puede ser de diferentes sabores) – en cuanto acabe esto iré a ver cómo van los chicos, los rápidos terminaran pronto, voy a estar esperándolos en la torre– dijo terminando su comida

Disculpe, hay un problema – dijo un ninja apareciendo

¿Qué clase de problema? – pregunto Anko

Cadáveres, aparecieron cuatro – dijo el ninja

Oye estoy comiendo – reclamo Anko

Creo que querrá verlos tienen algo extraño en sus cuerpos – dijo en ninja

¿Además de estar muertos? – dijo Anko y fue con él a donde se encontraban los cadáveres

Ya busque entre sus cosas y encontré sus identificaciones, eran tres ninja de la aldea de la hierba, los tres estaban registrados para los exámenes chunin, fueron asesinados - dijo el ninja

Sus rostros, se han ido – dijo Anko

Si, no hay nada donde deberían estar sus caras, es como si se hubieran derretido – dijo el ninja

No hay duda, este es su jutsu – pensó Anko tocándose una parte entre el cuello y el hombro que no se veía por su gabardina - ¿Por qué esta aquí?, ¿Por qué vino a los exámenes chunin? – Pensó preocupada – a ver necesito fotos de como se veían estos tres, sus identificaciones – pidió Anko

Aquí están – dijo el ninja entregándole las identificaciones y pudo observar que una de ellos era la ninja de la aldea de la hierba que le había regresado el kunai,

Con que este es el rostro que robo – pensó y recordó lo del kunai – tenemos un gran problema, hay un problema, dile a lord Hokage lo que está pasando aquí y en lo que estás allí diles a los cazadores especiales ANBU que manden un par de agentes al bosque de la muerte, mientras yo iré por estas personas, ahora vete – ordeno Anko y este se fue – ya llego, está en la aldea de la hoja

Que aperitivo tan sabroso vas a ser – dijo la ninja de la hierba encima de su serpiente gigante - ¿no te molesta que le guste jugar con la comida? – dijo y la serpiente golpeo con su cola a Naruto lanzándolo hacia arriba chocando con muchas ramas y luego callo de regreso – basta de juegos, termina con el – dijo la ninja y la serpiente saco la lengua preparándose para atrapar a Naruto

.com/pages/Gohan-a-Konoha/155255771159402?ref=ts


	26. 3 pares de ojos rojos sharingan de Gohan

La serpiente abrió su enorme boca, esperando la caída de Naruto pero el abrió los ojos, no eran sus ojos azules de siempre, ahora eran rojos y tenía una ralla negra en vez de pupila en cada ojo, Naruto golpeo a la serpiente con su pie y le hizo cerrar la boca

Si, comete esto – dijo al encestar el golpe y después salto hacia el tronco de un árbol

Qué gran poder, es imposible – dijo la ninja de la hierba

Naruto se impulso hacia la serpiente saltando des de el tronco y empezó a atacarla con golpes y patadas de una manera frenética

Increíble, se volvió loco, ¿de dónde pudo sacar tanto poder? – dijo Sakura sorprendida por la manera en que Naruto atacaba a la gran víbora

La ninja de la hierba soplo y le lanzo a Naruto por la boca algo que parecía ser un tipo de fuego, y eso lo hizo caer

Esa mirada de fuego, no hay duda al respecto – dijo la ninja

¿Realmente es Naruto? – se pregunto Sasuke asombrado

Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes – pensó la ninja y después se dirigió a Sasuke – así que, veamos como lo haces Sasuke – dijo la ninja haciendo que su serpiente se acercara a él para atacarlo

Sasuke – grito Sakura pero Sasuke no se movía

La serpiente se acercaba rápidamente y al estar a punto de llegar a Sasuke algo la detuvo

Esto puede empeorar, debo apresurarme y esperar que no sea muy tarde – pensó Anko saltando de rama en rama en algún lugar del bosque

Lo que había detenido a la serpiente había sido Naruto, la detuvo con su espalda y sus brazos, quedo cara a cara con Sasuke

Oye, no estás herido ¿verdad? – Dijo Naruto respirando fuertemente – miedosito – dijo levantando la cara hacia Sasuke - quedarse ahí parado como un conejo asustado, no señor, tú no eres el Sasuke que conozco – le dijo a Sasuke enojado y después voleo a ver a Gohan con una mirada furtiva, Gohan no sabía si esa era una mirada de enojo o de decepción

Sasuke seguía sin habla y de pronto una lengua extraordinariamente larga levanto a Naruto, resulto ser la lengua de la ninja, y lo estaba llevando hacia ella

Oye no, qué asco, bájame antes de que te arranque la lengua –dijo Naruto gritando en lo que la ninja lo sostenía con la lengua frente a ella

Extraordinario, así que el mocoso de las nueve colas vive - pensó la ninja haciendo una posición de manos – cuando su enojo es incontenible un poco del chacra del zorro de las nueve colas es liberado, debiste tener una infancia interesante – pensó la ninja mientras en los dedos de su mano derecha aparecían flamas de color morado, una en cada dedo y después descubrió el estomago de Naruto, en el se encontraba el sello que mantenía encerrado el zorro de las nueve colas pero al parecer solo aparecía el sello cuando Naruto ocupaba el chacra del zorro– el conjuro que lo sello en ti apareció en tu piel – dijo y después clavo los dedos que tenían las flamas alrededor del sello de Naruto – sello de cinco puntos – dijo la ninja encajando mas sus dedos en el estomago de Naruto haciéndolo gritar, al sacar sus dedos aparecieron 5 puntos negros con diseño de espiral alrededor del sello

Naruto – grito Gohan

Sasuke, has algo – le grito Sakura pero él seguía sin hacer nada

Por 12 años el sello había permanecido intacto, pronto el charca del demonio y el tuyo se volverán uno mismo – pensó la ninja sacando el pergamino del cielo de la mini mochila de Naruto – pero por ahora solo eres un estorbo – pensó y arrojo a Naruto

Gohan está muy lejos, y Sasuke no hace nada, no hay forma de que sobreviva – dijo Sakura y después lanzo un kunai – esto servirá – dijo pues el kunai que lanzo clavo la ropa de Naruto a un tronco evitando así su caída

Gohan salto hacia el tronco donde estaba Sasuke y se puso delante de el

¿Qué es esto? – Dijo la ninja – al parecer alguien más quiere jugar un rato – dijo la ninja relamiéndose los labios

Esto no es un juego, tú eres un monstruo, no sé que le hiciste a Naruto pero voy a hacer que lo pagues y que nos devuelvas nuestro pergamino – dijo Gohan enfadado, pero en realidad estaba aterrado por la serpiente que tenía enfrente

Muy bien, entonces juguemos – dijo desapareciendo su serpiente y se paro en un tronco

Muy bien, al menos la serpiente no estará – pensó Gohan aliviado – pero aun así, ella es muy veloz para mi percepción y muy ágil, tal vez es hora de usarlo en batalla por primera vez – pensó Gohan con seriedad

¿Qué estas esperando?, vamos ataca – dijo la ninja

Solo estoy disfrutando el momento – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa – esto es algo importante ya que tu serás a la primera persona que venza usando esto – dijo levantando la mirada, sus irises se habían tornado de un color rojo y un aspa de color negro salió en cada ojo junto a cada pupila

No puede ser, ¿Cómo es que este chico tiene esa habilidad?, estoy segura de que el no es un Uchiha, bueno este equipo es muy especial – pensó la ninja

¿Pero qué?, ¿Cómo es que Gohan tiene esa técnica? – pensó Sakura sorprendida

Gohan volteo a ver a Sasuke y este vio su sharingan, al verlo se quedo atónito, se quedo aun mas inmóvil que antes

Antes yo era un simple guerrero, pero ahora soy un ninja y voy a actuar como tal – pensó Gohan sacando un par de kunai con su mano derecha, uno se lo coloco en la boca y el otro se lo quedo en la mano después con su mano izquierda saco tres shuriken con los nudillos – mi destino es salvar mi hogar, y no me detendré por nadie – dijo y después salto en el aire, arrojo el kunai que tenía en la mano hacia la ninja y también el que llevaba en la boca pero la ninja los esquivo

Después salto hacia ella y empezó a atacarla con su mano izquierda usando las shuriken como garras pero ella detenía cada movimiento, salto hacia atrás y le lanzo las tres shuriken, con eso la distrajo y salto encima de ella y lanzo una patada a su cabeza que apenas pudo cubrir, la ninja comenzó a atacarlo a golpes y Gohan bloqueaba y devolvía algunos de ellos y le lanzo uno en la cara el cual acertó y la hizo saltar unos metros pero al caer empezó a correr y a saltar a una gran velocidad que gracias al sharingan Gohan podía detectar, ella trato de embestir a Gohan pero este la esquivo

Sasuke, puedes decir lo que quieras, que Naruto es un tarado, que solo es un niño, que Gohan es solo un principiante con suerte, un ignorante pero al menos ellos están haciendo algo, al menos ellos no son unos cobardes – grito Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

Esto hizo que Sasuke recordara algo importante, "hermanito tonto, no puedes matarme, tu odio no es tan fuerte, tú no eres tan fuerte, tu aprecias demasiado tu vida así que corre y vive con la vergüenza" – recordó una voz que le decía eso

Puedo verla – pensó Gohan y después hizo unas posiciones de manos – jutsu shurikens de agua – grito y empezó a bombardear a la ninja con shurikens de agua pero ella seguía saltando y retorciéndose entre los troncos como una serpiente y volvió a tratar de atacarlo pero este lo esquivo y pego un papel bomba a la ropa de esta, a Gohan le dio tiempo de alejarse y el papel bomba exploto pero no pareció resultar por que la ninja se había metido debajo de la corteza del árbol e iba en camino a atacar a Gohan pero el lanzo unos hilos a un tronco y salto para esquivarla y después se columpio hacia otra rama

Eres bastante bueno, con ese sharingan puedes ver mis ataques y prevenirlos – pensó la ninja y después salto hacia Gohan pero este también salto y la estrello contra un árbol, Gohan se acerco lentamente ya que ella parecía estar inconsciente, pero después se comenzó a derretir y se convirtió en un líquido negro

No – grito Sasuke por recordar esa frase -

Un jutsu de sustitución – pensó Gohan y la rama en la que estaba se comenzó a destruir, Gohan lanzo más hilos a otra rama y se fue a una rama más baja, al bajar recibió el impacto de un golpe en la cara por parte de la ninja y una sucesión de golpes que no pudo cubrir

Tu sharingan es muy poderoso, para ser la primera vez que lo usas no está nada mal, tal vez me seas de utilidad – dijo la ninja y lo levanto con la lengua y se sorprendió – valla, no dejas de sorprenderme, además de tener un Kekkei Genkai de el clan Uchiha tienes una bestia interna dormida en ti claro que por eso no podría morderte– dijo colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Gohan, sus uñas comenzaron a crecer y esparcir una luz roja, después ella rasgo con 2 uñas en cada lado la piel de Gohan lentamente lo cual hizo gritar al Saiyajin frenéticamente y dejo una marca negra en cada lado del cuello y cayó al suelo

La ninja estaba parada frente a Gohan pero de repente algo detrás de ella exploto y la tiro al suelo

Sasuke había arrojado unas bombas, estaba con su sharingan en los ojos y ya no se encontraba con la mirada asustada de antes

La ninja se levanto y sonrió

Al fin está pasando, finalmente le hierve su sangre Uchiha – pensó la ninja

Solo me he preocupado por sobrevivir con el motivo de vencer a mi hermano, que tonto fui, Naruto, Gohan, Sakura, si no tengo el valor de enfrentar a este demonio como podre enfrentarme a él – pensó lanzándose a atacar a la ninja con golpes y patadas

Sakura salto hasta donde estaba Gohan y lo levanto

Gracias Sakura – dijo Gohan con una voz débil

No te preocupes, ahora solo hay que salir de aquí – dijo Sakura y salto con él a unas ramas más altas

La ninja comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro tratando de hacer que Sasuke la perdiera de vista pero Sasuke podía seguirla con la mirada a la perfección, se lanzo hacia ella y comenzó a golpearla con ataques que ella cubría y también trataba de atacarlo a él después Sasuke salto hacia atrás y lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca y después lanzo una gran llamarada de su boca impactando contra la ninja pero al parecer hizo un jutsu de sustitución ya que la ninja corría directamente hacia él con intenciones de atacarlo pero el salto y le lanzo varios shuriken

Gohan y Sakura estaban a unas 2 ramas de distancia

No podemos dejarlo solo Sakura – dijo Gohan preocupado y cuando trato de levantarse sintió una horrible punzada en cada lado del cuello

Pero estas mal herido – dijo Sakura tocándole el cuello

Eso no importa – dijo saltando con dificultad hacia donde estaba Sasuke y se paro junto de él, se miraron por un instante, después asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a lanzarle shurikens pero las de Gohan tenían hilos atados los cuales rodearon el tronco junto al que ella estaba

Increíble – dijo la ninja

Gohan tiro de los hilos y termino atando a la ninja al árbol, Sasuke empezó a hacer posiciones de manos

Estilo de fuego jutsu flama de dragón – dijo y una enorme llamarada lo cubrió y de ahí fue directo contra la ninja haciéndola proclamar un sonoro grito de dolor

Lo hicieron – dijo Sakura y fue hacia donde estaban ellos dos, estaban exhaustos – Sasuke Gohan, lo lograron, todo está bien – dijo Sakura pero la mujer de la aldea de la hierba se había desatado de los hilos y se dieron cuenta de que su cara se estaba derritiendo

Imposible – dijo Sasuke

Valla forma de usar el sharingan para su edad – dijo la ninja con una voz de hombre – si Sasuke, tú también me serás de utilidad, es evidente que eres su hermano, tal vez tu vista sea más aguda que la de Itachi – dijo con la misma voz de hombre

¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Sasuke enfadado

La o el ninja se rio y sujeto el pergamino del cielo en su mano

Mi nombre es Orochimaru pero en cuanto a lo que quiero esperare hasta que nos volvamos a ver lo cual no sucederá hasta que pases este examen con la mejor calificación de todos – dijo el hombre quemando el pergamino

El pergamino - grito preocupada Sakura

Pero primero deberás vencer al ninja de la aldea del sonido que está oculto y trabaja para mí – dijo Orochimaru

No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero si ya terminaste ¿por qué no atacas y ya? Nunca nos volveremos a ver – dijo Sakura

Ellos y yo si nos volveremos a ver – dijo haciendo una posición de manos y su cuello se estiro cual cuerpo de serpiente y se dirigió a Sasuke y después lo mordió en la intersección que hay entre el hombro y el cuello y aparecieron en el tres aspas muy parecidas a las del sharingan, Sasuke comenzó a gritar de dolor

Sasuke, maldito ¿qué le has hecho a Sasuke? – le dijo Sakura a Orochimaru

Solo le di un regalo de despedida, muy pronto Sasuke va a ir a buscarme deseando mi poder, mientras tanto disfrute mucho de la demostración de poderes que poseen, a y por cierto a ti también espero verte pronto Gohan – dijo Orochimaru atravesando el tronco y desapareciendo, a Gohan después de las últimas palabras que dijo la marca comenzó a dolerle y se desmayo del dolor

Gohan – grito Sakura espantada

Sasuke también comenzó con los alaridos pero estos eran mucho peores

Sasuke ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué les hizo? – dijo Sakura pero el seguía gritando y por lo tanto no podía responder y después callo inconsciente, ella se acerco a él y lo abrazo – tranquilo vas a estar bien Sasuke – dijo sollozando – Naruto, Sasuke y Gohan están heridos, te necesito – grito sin obtener respuesta ya que él también se encontraba inconsciente – Naruto – volvió a gritar sonoramente pero seguía sin obtener ningún resultado – No sé que se supone que deba hacer – dijo sollozando sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke


	27. Los deseos de Orochimaru, Los ninja del

Orochimaru se encontraba en otra parte del bosque ya, estaba adhiriendo a un árbol de alguna manera, justo en ese momento Anko se acercaba caminando hacia el

Vaya, vaya Anko, ya ha pasado un rato – dijo Orochimaru con una pequeña risa cínica

No hay tiempo para estupideces, tu eres un criminal clase S, encabezas a los más buscados, debes ser derrotado y yo soy la persona indicada para hacerlo – dijo Anko con un tono serio sacando unos senbon – por que a fin de cuentas tú fuiste el que me enseño todo, ¿no es así Sensei?

No todo – dijo Orochimaru y Anko lanzo los senbon hacia el

Orochimaru saco su larga lengua, repelió los senbon con ella y después sujeto el brazo de Anko con ella también

Ataque sombra de víbora – grito Anko y unas serpientes salieron de su manga disparadas hacia donde estaba Orochimaru y atravesaron el árbol – aparece – grito y jalo las serpientes que habían sujetado a Orochimaru y lo desprendió del tronco haciéndolo chocar con otro, sus serpientes regresaron al interior de sus mangas, ella tomo una mano de Orochimaru y la clavo al tronco junto con la suya con un kunai

Te tengo, muy bien, préstame tu mano izquierda– dijo Anko tomando la mano de Orochimaru y haciendo una posición de manos con una mano suya y la de el

Esa posición de manos – dijo Orochimaru sorprendido

Bueno, se acabo, tú y yo nos vamos a morir aquí, arte ninja, jutsu sacrificio de serpientes gemelas – dijo Anko pero Orochimaru solo respondió con una risa

Habla por ti misma Anko – se escucho una voz detrás de ella y volteo a ver, era Orochimaru – así es, sustitución – dijo y Anko volteo al frente, el Orochimaru con el que había hecho el jutsu se estaba derritiendo

Ahora perteneces a la elite, una virtuosa guerrera, que desobediente eres por usar el jutsu prohibido que te enseñe – dijo Orochimaru mofándose de ella, pues lo único que Anko había conseguido con el jutsu fue lastimarse la mano

Anko saco el kunai de su mano y se lo lanzo a Orochimaru pero él lo detuvo con solo dos dedos

No, eso no funcionara con migo – dijo Orochimaru e hizo una posición de manos y Anko sintió un dolor en el cuello

¿Por qué estás aquí?, no digas que vienes a asesinar a lord Hokage – dijo Anko con hiperventilando

No, aun no tengo suficientes súbditos como para atreverme, pero he oído muchas cosas de esta aldea y pensé que podría hacerla mía – dijo y Anko cayó al suelo del dolor – es la marca ¿no? – Dijo viendo el cuello de Anko que tenia la misma marca que le había colocado a Sasuke – acabo de ponerle la misma marca de maldición a un jovencito hace muy poco tiempo, es un prospecto muy prometedor

Veo que no has cambiado nada, el morirá antes de servirte – dijo Anko

Es probable, de hecho diría que las probabilidades son de diez contra uno, pero creo que el niño podría sobrevivir como tú lo hiciste - dijo Orochimaru mirando la luna

Suenas muy interesado por ese chico – dijo Anko

¿Celosa? – dijo Orochimaru tocando la cara de Anko – no puedes perdonarme por haberte utilizado y luego hacerte a un lado, de alguna manera ese joven tiene aun mas potencial que tu, por algo es el heredero de las sublimes habilidades del clan Uchiha y su condición física es excelente, si, el bien podría ser el heredero que tanto he buscado y si no, tengo otro prospecto en el mimo equipo en el que el esta, pase lo que pase asegúrate de que nadie detenga los exámenes chunin pronto, tres de mis seguidores también son candidatos, debo ver que tan lejos pueden llegar – dijo Orochimaru y desapareció

Sakura había llevado a sus compañeros a la parte baja del bosque, pudo encontrar unas raíces de una árbol que sobresalían de la tierra, parecía una cueva, dejo a sus compañeros dentro y empezó a crear un camuflaje para su refugio pareciera un tronco normal

Parece que por el momento, todo depende de mí – pensó Sakura mirando a sus compañeros inconscientes

Anko logro salir del bosque a un tipo de prado con muchas formaciones rocosas y vendo la mano que tenia herida por el kunai – he perdido mucho tiempo, alguien debe decirle a lord Hokage – pensó y se decidió a caminar, pero en ese momento escucho un gruñido que venía de unos arbustos, se detuvo y los miro detenidamente, de ellos salió un tigre y se acercaba a Anko

No tengo el tiempo – dijo Anko pero otro tigre apareció a un costado y después otro más al otro lado dejándola acorralada contra una enorme roca

El tigre de enfrente estaba decidido a atacar pero de pronto cayó al suelo como si algo lo hubiera empujado y los otros dos no se movían

Es un jutsu de parálisis – pensó Anko

Así que ahí esta Anko- dijo un ninja con una máscara que parecía tener una cara dibujada en ella desde la roca en la que ella estaba recargada y después otro ninja con una máscara parecida salió de los arbustos

Oigan imbéciles anbu, ¿no creen que se tardaron mucho en llegar? – les grito Anko

Oye no te pongas grosera – le dijo uno de ellos antes de que Anko callera al suelo al sentir una punzada en la marca de maldición que tenía en el cuello

Anko ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto uno de los anbu agachándose y pudo ver la marca de Anko – la marca de maldición ha aparecido, eso significa… ¿Orochimaru?

¿Qué? ¿Aquí?, no – grito el otro anbu – debemos darnos prisa, te llevaremos con lord Hokage

No, llévenme a la torre – dijo Anko

¿De qué estás hablando?, sabes que debemos hacer sonar la alarma al primer rastro de Orochimaru, eso es más importante que los exámenes chunin – dijo uno de los anbu

Entonces traigan a lord Hokage a la torre, yo le explicare todo a él – dijo Anko

Ya era de mañana, Sakura había intentado montar vigilancia toda la noche pero se quedo dormida, se despertó y pudo ver que sus compañeros seguían sin levantarse

No puedo creer que ya es de día – pensó Sakura y de repente escucho un ruido detrás de ella, saco su kunai, estaba muy asustada pero aun así volteo lentamente para ver qué era lo que había causado el ruido pero para su alivio resulto ser una simple ardilla - ¿una ardilla? No me sorprendas así amiguita – dijo Sakura pero la ardilla se acercaba hacia ella

No – grito Sakura lanzando su kunai enfrente de la ardilla para evitar que se acercara mas y esta salió huyendo – estuvo cerca

Yo creí que eso funcionaria – le dijo un ninja del sonido a sus compañeros desde una rama un poco lejana mientras veía como Sakura vigilaba, este tenía el cabello negro y alborotado hacia arriba, llevaba una bufanda gris con azul al estilo camuflaje al igual que su pantalón y tenía una camisa amarilla – creen que haya visto el papel bomba que le pegamos a la ardilla

No, no fue eso – dijo un compañero de este, la tenia la cara cubierta casi en su totalidad por vendajes a excepción de uno de sus ojos recordando a Kakashi, su ropa era igual pero su camisa era gris con unas mangas tan largas que no dejaban ver sus manos y en su espalda llevaba un montón de paja

¿Entonces que fue? - Pregunto otro de sus compañeros esta tenía el cabello castaño y corto, su ropa era igual pero su camisa era azul y que este tenía unas muñequeras de color negro

Yo pienso que tenemos que acercarnos más y averiguarlo así que vamos – dijo el ninja de los vendajes

Sakura estaba atendiendo a sus compañeros el que parecía en mejor estado era Naruto, el solo estaba cansado pero Sasuke tenía una terrible fiebre y Gohan se veía con dificultad para respirar y se veía alterado

Estas medio dormida – se escucho una voz desde atrás, al voltear pudo observar a un equipo de ninjas de la aldea del sonido, eran tres hombres y una chica, se veían algo mayores que ella – al menos no tendrás que seguir observando ¿Qué caso tiene si ya los encontramos?, ahora despierta a Sasuke, queremos pelear con el – dijo uno de ellos que tenía la cara cubierta de vendajes

¿Qué están buscando aquí?, pero ¿Qué buscan en realidad?, ya sé que Orochimaru maneja la situación desde las sombras – dijo y esto asombro a los ninja del sonido - ¿Qué extraño moretón tiene Sasuke en el cuello?, ¿ustedes están detrás de esto también?, ¿y ahora que no puede defenderse quieren pelear con él? – dijo Sakura con una voz segura

¿Qué rayos estaría pensando? – dijo el de los vendajes

No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada después de que nos hablaste así, primero te matare a ti, y luego a Sasuke – dijo uno de ellos, el que tenía el cabello negro

Espera Zaku – dijo el de las vendas

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Zaku

Es muy obvio – dijo el ninja de las vendas dando dos pasos al frente y después agachándose – este color de tierra lo tiene la que ha sido recientemente removida, y este tipo de hierbas no crecen en un lugar así, si planeas tender una trampa no tiene caso si no la ocultas bien – dijo quitando la hierba y efectivamente ahí había una trampa con un hilo

Das risa, lanzaste tu kunai para que la ardilla no callera en tu trampa – Dijo Zaku

Ahora la mataremos – dijo la Kunoichi del equipo y los tres saltaron evitando la trampa pero esa no era la única que Sakura había montado, Sakura corto un hilo que se encontraba justo a un lado de ella y de pronto un tronco colgado en horizontal se acercaba a golpear a sus enemigos

Un tronco – grito el ninja de cabello café

También puso una trampa arriba – dijo el ninja de los vendajes pero antes de que el árbol impactara con ellos el golpeo el tronco destruyéndolo

Es evidente que no tienes talento ninja, alguien como tú necesita esforzarse más - dijo Zaku mientras caían hacia Sakura pero de pronto alguien llego

Huracán de la hoja – grito un chico vestido de verde golpeando con una patada a los ninja y los hizo retroceder unos metros, Sakura lo reconoció, resulto ser Lee y curiosamente tenia la ardilla de hace rato en su hombro

Parece que ustedes también tienen que esforzarse más – dijo Lee

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el ninja de las vendas

Soy el guapo más guapo de la aldea de la hoja y mi nombre es Rock Lee – dijo animoso

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí lee? – pregunto Sakura

Yo siempre apareceré donde sea y cuando sea que estés en problemas Sakura – dijo Lee colocando la pequeña ardilla en el suelo – todo esto es gracias a ti pequeñito pero ahora es momento de que corras lejos – le dijo Lee a la ardilla

Oye, ahora en este examen soy tu enemigo –dijo Sakura

Sakura ya te lo dije, te protegeré hasta que muera – dijo Lee decidido

Si, gracias Rock Lee – dijo Sakura agradecida

Por lo visto no tengo opción, Zaku dejare que te encargues de Sasuke, déjame a mí a esos dos – dijo el ninja de las vendas

No parece que Sakura esté en condiciones de enfrentar una batalla – pensó Lee

Ese muchacho con las cejas pobladas es muy bueno en taijutsu creo que me divertiré un poco – dijo acercándose velozmente a Lee levantándose la manga derecha

Lee metió las manos a la tierra y saco una enorme raíz del árbol al que estaban junto para frenar a su enemigo

Seguramente hay algún truco en tu ataque así que no perderé tiempo en evadirlo, después de todo ya había visto tu jutsu – dijo Lee – debo reconocer que mis probabilidades no son muy buenas porque son cuatro contra uno pero aun así aceptare el riesgo - penso

Valla, no parece haber nadie más débil que nosotros aquí como para robarles su pergamino – dijo Ino molesta desde una sección plana del bosque a sus compañeros

No tan rápido, yo sigo creyendo que el equipo de Naruto es más débil que el nuestro – dijo Shikamaru y Hinata hizo una pequeña mueca tímida

Tarado retráctate en este instante – reclamo Ino

¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Kiba

No quiero criticar a Sasuke, el es asombroso – dijo Ino

Si como sea, tal vez tu amado Sasuke sea mejor en la teoría que en la práctica – dijo Shikamaru y esto hizo enojar a Ino – bueno ya, perdón si te hice enojar – se disculpo Shikamaru con Ino – que molesto, digo una cosita mala de Sasuke y su admiradora numero uno me quiere matar con la mirada – pensó Shikamaru

De repente Akamaru ladro, estaba en una rama mirando en una dirección y Kiba subió a ver

Oigan miren eso, el equipo 7 está por allá, y al parecer todos están inconscientes excepto Sakura y está peleando – dijo Kiba

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Ino y subió a la rama seguida de Shikamaru y Hinata

Lee empezó a desatar las vendas de sus brazos un poco

Gai Sensei, tengo que usar el loto ahora, la condición a aparecido, debo usar este jutsu – pensó Lee mientras el tipo de la cara cubierta se acercaba – proteger la vida de alguien querido – dijo y levanto del suelo a su enemigo de una patada al igual que como sucedió con Sasuke un tiempo atrás, el apareció detrás del ninja del sonido aun en el aire, los vendajes de Lee comenzaron a atar al ninja desconocido, y también lo sujeto Lee con los brazos y después cayeron en picada

O no, Dosu, no hay forma de que detenga su caída – dijo Zaku haciendo posiciones de manos

Toma esto, Loto primario – grito lee justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo

Zaku metió sus brazos en la tierra justo antes de que cayeran, lee al parecer no había tocado el suelo, de alguna manera el no resulto afectado pero Dosu termino incrustado de cabeza en la tierra

Te atrape a tiempo, ese impacto pudo haber sido mucho peor para ti – dijo Zaku

Lee pudo notar un montículo de tierra en el que Dosu había caído lo cual pudo haber reducido el impacto

Esto no puede ser – grito Lee desconcertado

Ese jutsu es terrorífico, de no ser porque caí en esta tierra suave el me habría derrotado – pensó Dosu levantándose y subiéndose la manga derecha dejando ver algún artefacto de metal en su brazo – ahora es mi turno – dijo

O no, mi cuerpo aun no se ha recuperado de ese último jutsu – pensó Lee

Dosu se acerco rápidamente y ataco a Lee con el brazo en el que tenía esa extraña arma pero Lee pudo esquivar su ataque aun que por alguna razón Lee se empezó a sentir un poco mareado

Tu jutsu es muy rápido, pero el nuestro lo es más, porque viaja a la velocidad del sonido, ahora ven, vamos a enseñarte algo llamado la pared – dijo Dosu acercandose


	28. Sakura Florece

Lee se sintió mareado y en un momento determinado comenzó a vomitar

¡Lee ¿qué sucede? – grito Sakura preocupada

Mi oído – pensó Lee sintiendo un inmenso dolor

Olvide mencionarte este pequeño accesorio que uso, tal vez tú puedas evadir mis soplidos, pero no puedes escaparte de esto, no necesito golpearte con mis puños, puedo atacarte con el poder del sonido – dijo entre risas

¿Ahora qué va a hacer? – pensó Sakura

¿Qué es lo que hace que tu oído pueda oír?, ¿Qué es en realidad el sonido? – pregunto Dosu para ellos

Vibraciones – dijo Sakura

Si, la vibración de las moléculas en el aire crea una onda sonora, estas vibraciones son recogidas por la oreja y luego transmitidas por el conducto auditivo externo hacia el tímpano, lo demás es anatomía, lo que me interesa son los órganos del oído interno, los que controlan tu sentido del equilibrio, tu habilidad de moverte, ¿estás mareado?, ¿tienes nauseas?, muy bien, mejor no intentes levantarte por un rato – dijo Dosu sínicamente

Sabes amiguito ese taijutsu pasado de moda no te servirá contra nosotros, no estoy diciendo que no seas bueno es solo que ¿Qué ganas comparado con nuestro jutsu?, eso es tan solo cosa del pasado – dijo Zaku sacando sus manos de la tierra – veras, puedo manipular las ondas ultrasónicas y la presión del aire, y además puedo hacer cosas que tu ni siquiera has soñado, yo puedo eliminar las rocas o hacer que el suelo sea tan suave como una almohada de plumas– dijo y mostro sus palmas, había unos hoyos en ellas como conductos y de ellos se escuchaba que salía aire a presión

Admítelo, estas derrotado, no puedes vencernos, te estás enfrentando al jutsu del futuro – Dijo el ninja del cabello café

Ahora niñita, es tu turno – grito Dosu corriendo evitando a Lee y dirigiéndose hacia Sakura

Sakura saco un kunai y espero en defensiva pero lee corrió para interceptar a Dosu

Huracán de la hoja – grito Lee soltando una patada hacia Dosu la cual bloqueo con la mano

No fue tan efectivo como lo fue antes ¿verdad?, aun sigue siendo impresionante que te puedas mover, hay que hacer algo al respecto – dijo Dosu soltando un puñetazo con su brazo derecho, lee lo bloqueo pero a pesar de eso un chillido salió de el artefacto que Dosu llevaba en el brazo - ¿escuchas?, este dispositivo amplifica las vibraciones del impacto transformándolas en ondas sonoras

Lee – grito Sakura preocupada

Una onda sonora que yo puedo canalizar con mi chacra enfocando toda su energía en el objetivo que desee – dijo y el oído de Lee comenzó a sangrar, comenzó a gritar y cayó de rodillas al suelo en el suelo – muy bien pequeñito, acabemos con esto – dijo Dosu

Eso es lo que crees – grito Sakura lanzándole shurikens a Dosu que apenas pudo cubrir

Ah, casi me olvido de ti – dijo Dosu

Esos tipos se ven muy fuertes – dijo Hinata que estaba con su equipo escondida en unos arbustos a unos metros de donde Sakura estaba peleando con los de la aldea del sonido

Sasuke, Naruto ni Gohan cuentan, y Lee no se ve muy bien que digamos, Sakura está sola contra esos cuatro sujetos, ¿entonces qué quieres hacer?, Ino – dijo Shikamaru un poco preocupado

¿Porque me preguntas a mí? – dijo Ino insegura

Pues si no hacemos algo estará muerta – dijo Kiba

¿Eso no te preocupa?, después de todo ustedes alguna vez fueron amigas ¿no? – dijo Hinata con una voz tímida

_Flashback_

Una pequeña niña de cabello rosado sollozaba en alguna parte de un pequeño bosque junto a la academia ninja, llorando inconsolablemente no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más

Hola, ¿tú eres de la que siempre se burlan por tener una frentesota? – le dijo una niña de cabello rubio y corto

¿Quién eres tu niña? – pregunto la pequeña llorando todavía

Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, ¿Quién ere tu? – pregunto la pequeña rubia

Mi nombre es Sakura – dijo débilmente la peli rosa

¿Perdón?, no te oigo, volvamos a intentarlo ¿sí?, ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo la pequeña Ino incitando a Sakura a hablar más fuerte

¡Mi nombre es Sakura! – grito con fuerza la pequeña

Eso, así está mejor, así que tu eres Sakura, la famosa frentesota, valla, pues si esta como que grande, ¿es por eso que la escondes con el fleco? – dijo tocando la frente de Sakura haciéndola sentir mal – que tontería, eso lo empeora, te hace ver como un perro ovejero, tengo algo especial para ti –dijo Ino sacando un listón rojo de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo puso a Sakura dejando su cabello peinado y con su rostro visible – listo, te ves mucho mejor, puedes quedarte con ese listón

Gracias, pero… - dijo Sakura tímidamente

¿Pero qué? – dijo Ino un poco molesta

Mi frente – dijo Sakura triste

Mientras más trates de esconderla más grande será el problema, y tu cara no esta tan mal, es mas hasta es una cara bonita, solo necesitas tener más confianza – le dijo Ino y Sakura le devolvió una tímida sonrisa

Pocos años después y pocos antes de la actualidad, se encontraban sentadas en una banca Sakura e Ino

Por cierto Ino – le dijo Sakura desanimada

¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué te ves tan triste? – le pregunto Ino

Es que, escuche por ahí que… - dijo Sakura

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué escuchaste? – pregunto Ino

¿Es cierto lo que oí?, ¿también te gusta Sasuke? – le pregunto Sakura pero Ino no respondió todo estaba claro – entonces creo que por eso seremos rivales de ahora en adelante – dijo Sakura y se fue del lugar

_Fin de flashback_

Ya cálmate Ino, eso fue en el pasado – pensó Ino

Ino – dijo Shikamaru sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

¿Por qué sigues preguntándome eso? ¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Quieres que me eche la soga al cuello sola?- dijo Ino enojada – porque eso sería lo que pasaría, estaría en la misma situación que ella, no serviría de nada

Toma esto – grito Sakura al lanzar varios shuriken a Dosu pero Zaku se puso enfrente y con sus manos repelió las shuriken con el aire a presión que sacaba de sus palmas y se dirigieron hacia Sakura pero ninguna le dio

Me rebotaron mis shuriken – pensó Sakura con los ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta de que la chica de la aldea del sonido estaba detrás de ella, la agarro del cabello y la obligo a sentarse

Que delicia, que cabello tan sedoso y brillante – dijo la Kunoichi del sonido sujetando con fuerza el cabello de Sakura – pero ¿sabes algo?, si desperdiciaras menos tiempo humectando y más tiempo entrenando tus jutsu tal vez no estarías en este aprieto – dijo jaloneando a Sakura de una lado a otro de su cabello

Oye Zaku se me ocurre algo divertido – dijo el ninja de cabello castaño – hagamos que la reina de belleza vea como terminamos con el tal Sasuke

Buena idea Haretsu – Dijo Zaku

Aléjense de él malditos – grito Sakura tratando de levantarse

Ni lo pienses – dijo la Kunoichi del sonido sujetándola fuerte del cabello

Es inútil, no me queda fuerza – pensó Sakura y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos – que bien Sakura, decepcionaste a todos de nuevo, aun ahora cuando los demás me necesitan soy una cobarde, ¿Cuántas veces me salvaron la vida?, sería lógico pensar que tal vez solo esta vez, cuando es vida o muerte, sería lógico pensar que podría hacer algo – pensó Sakura

Ya es hora – dijo Haretsu acercándose a Sasuke y de un momento a otro Gohan despertó

Lo primero que Gohan hizo fue preguntarse dónde estaba, se sentía muy débil y lo primero que vio lo sorprendió, pudo ver a Sakura sometida por una chica, a sus compañeros inconscientes y a Lee en el suelo

Sakura – grito Gohan levantándose pero al hacerlo sintió una punzada en cada lado del cuello y cayó de rodillas

Valla parece que tenemos a alguien vivo – bromeo Haretsu – Hey Kin ¿Qué te parece si terminamos primero con este?- le dijo a la chica

Maldito déjanos tranquilos – grito Gohan arrodillado

Encárgate rápido de él, ya se está poniendo molesto – dijo Dosu

Rayos esto se está poniendo de verdad muy feo – dijo Shikamaru sacando la cabeza de los arbustos

Va a aniquilarlo – dijo Kiba y Hinata solo cerró los ojos como a punto de llorar

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – pensó Ino preocupada

De pronto Sakura saco un kunai

Por favor, eso no te servirá conmigo – dijo Kin

Sakura volteo la cara y le enseño una sonrisa

No lo pensaba usar en ti – dijo Sakura

¿Qué dices? – se alarmo Kin

Ino y Gohan solo pudieron observar como Sakura paso el kunai arriba de su cabeza cortando su cabello de un solo corte y así liberándose de la mano de Kin

Siempre me considere a mi misa un ninja verdadero, siempre acepte amar a Sasuke, siempre estoy regañando a Naruto actuando como si supiera más que él y aun que suelo ignorar a Gohan tuve el atrevimiento de pedirle ayuda, pero todo eso fue de dientes para afuera, porque ellos siempre van adelante, yo siempre veo desde atrás, ¿Por qué?, sin importar que ellos siempre han estado ahí, protegiéndome y Lee, hiciste algo más que decirme que te gustaba, me lo demostraste, ni siquiera somos equipo y arriesgas tu vida por mí, todo este tiempo me han estado enseñando algo, ya es tiempo de que aprenda la lección, no mas cobardía, ahora es mi turno de ir a la cabeza y que todos los demás me vean la espalda – pensó Sakura de pie y decidida

Valla, Sakura – pensó Ino

Sakura – dijo Gohan sorprendido

Kin acabala – le dijo Zaku en lo que Sakura hacia posiciones de manos, Kin tacleo a Sakura pero unos segundos después en lugar de Sakura apareció un tronco

Fue un jutsu de sustitución – dijo Kin sorprendida

¿Dónde está? – pregunto Zaku y vio como Sakura apareció arriba de Haretsu, cayendo le dio una patada en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, Kin fue tras ella y le lanzo un shuriken, pero al recibirlo volvió a aparecer un tronco

Maldición y ¿ahora donde se fue? – dijo Kin

Sakura apareció enfrente de Zaku y le lanzo varios shuriken

Gracias por el obsequio, espero que no te moleste que te lo devuelva – dijo Zaku repeliendo los shuriken con su jutsu de aire y le rebotaron a Sakura pero antes de que la tocaran hizo posiciones de manos y cuando se le clavaron apareció una vez más un tronco

Que sorpresa, ¿Dónde te metiste? – Dijo Zaku y al ver arriba pudo ver a Sakura en el aire haciendo posiciones de manos – ¿de verdad quieres seguir con esto? Porque no voy a caer como querías – dijo lanzando unos kunai a Sakura – muy bien ¿de dónde saldrás ahora? – dijo buscando con la mirada pero algo liquido callo en su cara, era sangre, Sakura no había usando un jutsu, se dejo impactar con los kunai para confundir a Zaku, aun en el aire Sakura se saco uno de los kunai que tenia clavados y cayó sobre Zaku clavándole el kunai en el brazo derecho y después mordió el otro brazo clavando sus dientes lo mas que pudo

Yo voy a ganar – pensó Sakura aun mordiendo a Zaku

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás loca? Suéltame – gritaba Zaku golpeando a Sakura con el puño varias veces pero Sakura no lo soltaba

Ino estaba impactada, volteo a ver el lugar donde yacía el cabello de Sakura y recordó algo "oye Ino ya me entere que a Sasuke le gustan las chicas con cabello largo", "¿Es cierto lo que oí?, ¿también te gusta Sasuke?", "entonces creo que por eso seremos rivales de ahora en adelante"

_Flashback_

Unos días después de que se formaran los equipos en la academia Ino y Sakura se encontraron en el bosque

Parece que alguien se dejo crecer el cabello – dijo Ino

Parece que no soy la única – le respondió Sakura

Si crees que por estar en su mismo equipo vas a hacer que te quiera estas equivocada – dijo Ino

Acéptalo Ino, yo voy a ganar – dijo Sakura

Sakura jamás voy a dejar que me venzas no importa cuánto te esfuerces – dijo Ino

_Fin de flashback_

Zaku seguía golpeando a Sakura tratando de soltarla pero Sakura no cedía incluso comenzó a sangrar pero no se rendía, Ino comenzó a llorar al ver la escena

Sakura – grito Gohan desde el suelo, trataba de levantarse pero el dolor era insoportable

Zaku la siguió golpeando hasta que con un golpe logro soltarla y la tiro al suelo

Vas a pagar – dijo Zaku levantándose

Esto es malo – dijo Hinata

Y ¿bien Ino? – le dijo Shikamaru desesperado

Todo está en mí, no hay nadie mas – pensó Sakura

Despídete niña – dijo Zaku mostrando sus palmas pero delante de Sakura aparecieron 4 personas

¿Qué es esto?, ¿la segunda ronda? – dijo Zaku

¿Ino? – pregunto Sakura

¿Sorprendida? Yo jure que jamás dejaría que me superaras – dijo Ino haciendo frente a los ninja del sonido


	29. A destiempo

Ino, pero, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sakura

Porque estoy cansada de que te luzcas así – respondió Ino con una sonrisa en su cara – tú encárgate de tus compañeros, te necesitan

Gracias – respondió Sakura

Bien equipo, enseñémosles quien manda, es hora Akamaru – dijo Kiba y Akamaru se transformo en un segundo Kiba y en unos instantes comenzaron a girar y se dirigieron hacia Zaku como si fueran balas, Zaku uso su barrera de aire para retenerlos pero ellos lograron romperla y se dirigían hacia el

Zaku – dijo Dosu corriendo a ayudarlo

No lo harás, arte ninja jutsu de posesión de sombras –dijo Shikamaru haciendo una posición de manos y su sombra creció dirigiéndose hacia Dosu y al llegar a él lo paralizo, mientras tanto Kiba y Akamaru estaban a punto de golpear a Zaku pero este los esquivo saltando

Me encargare de ella – dijo Ino mirando a Kin – Hinata cuida mi cuerpo en lo que no estoy – le dijo a su compañera y esta asintió con la cabeza – arte ninja, jutsu de transferencia de mentes – dijo y de repente se desmayo siendo atrapada por Hinata y Kin parecía cambiar de expresión

Kiba y Akamaru seguían tratando de atacar a Zaku pero él seguía salvándose por muy poco

Kin ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Ayúdanos – grito Zaku

Se acabo la fiesta amigos – dijo Kin sacando un kunai – tranquilos, un movimiento en falso y su compañera sufrirá un accidente con el kunai, así que esto es lo que harán, dejaran el pergamino y se irán caminando, cuando estén lo suficientemente lejos como para no sentir sus chacras la dejare ir – dijo pero Zaku la ataco con su jutsu de aire - ¿Qué clase de monstruo ataca a su propio compañero de equipo? – dijo Ino en el cuerpo de Kin

Nosotros no jugamos según tus reglas, no es el pergamino lo que buscamos o pasar este examen – dijo Dosu

¿Qué es entonces? – pregunto Hinata

A Sasuke – respondió Dosu mientras la sombra de Shikamaru retrocedía – parece que tu jutsu de parálisis tiene una duración limitada

No es un jutsu de parálisis, es el jutsu de posesión de sombra – dijo molesto Shikamaru mientras veía como se movía Dosu

Como sea, y veo que tu compañera puede escabullirse al cuerpo de su oponente, muy astuto pero peligroso, todo lo que le pase a Kin le pasa a ella así que si acaso Kin llegara a morir… - dijo Dosu

Y ¿qué vas a hacer matar a tu compañera? – dijo Kiba que ya había parado de atacar a Zaku

Si nos obligan lo haremos – dijo Zaku – ¿creen que pueden vencernos?, ustedes son ninjas de una aldea de segunda

Eso sonó muy rudo creo que entonces tu aldea es de tercer nivel, me pregunto si alguno de ustedes va a tomarse esto enserio – se escucho una voz desde lo alto y pudieron observar a Neji en una rama junto sus compañeros

Es el equipo de Lee – dijo Sakura

No pude ver cuando llegaron – pensó Gohan que sentía que el dolor se estaba yendo

Esos genin siguen brotando de los arboles como cucarachas – dijo Dosu

Me parece que alguien uso a nuestro compañero como un saco para golpear – dijo Neji – nadie hace eso y se queda tan tranquilo – grito Neji enfadado pero de repente su mirada cambio a una sorprendida

Y bien, ¿van a quedarse ahí todo el día o bajaran y harán algo al respecto? – dijo Dosu

De hecho parece que esto podría quitármelo de las manos – dijo Neji mirando hacia donde estaba Sasuke

Una enorme cantidad de chacra salía de Sasuke tanto que hizo que todos voltearan a verlo, y se levanto

Este despierto – dijo Sakura emocionada pero no duro demasiado

Sasuke tenía unas marcas negras como tatuajes en la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo y se notaba algo en su cara, era temible, no estaba enfadado, era como si disfrutara el poder estar ahí, como si agradeciera poder enfrentarse a ellos

Sakura, ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Pregunto Sasuke - ¿Quién fue?

Sasuke ¿qué te sucede? – pregunto Gohan

Estoy bien, esto es solo el poder fluyendo, de hecho nunca he estado mejor, el me dio este regalo, y él me hizo entender que soy un vengador, para seguir mi camino debo obtener poder a cualquier precio aun que eso signifique ser consumido por la maldad, ahora dime, ¿Quién te hizo eso? – dijo Sasuke

Fui yo – dijo Zaku

Ino regresa a tu cuerpo – le grito Shikamaru a su compañera

Transferencia de mente liberación – dijo Ino en el cuerpo de Kin y regreso a su cuerpo, al ver esto Hinata la soltó ya que Ino podía sostenerse sola

Tiene tanto poder, no podremos vencerlo – pensó Dosu aterrorizado al ver a Sasuke

¿Qué te pasa Dosu? No te estarás acobardando ¿verdad? –dijo Zaku

No Zaku tú no entiendes – advirtió Dosu

Mira esto yo me encargare de todo con un solo movimiento – dijo Zaku con sus palmas apuntando hacia donde estaba todo el equipo 7 – onda supersónica de sonido cortante – grito y de sus palmas salió un gran impulso de aire que se dirigía hacia el equipo 7, la fuerza de la gran ventisca dejo un gran hoyo en el suelo y no había rastro del equipo 7

Fueron soplados – dijo Zaku

No lo creo - se escucho una voz detrás de él, era Sasuke y para su sorpresa el resto del equipo 7 estaba detrás del en el suelo pero ellos también parecían desconcertados, Sasuke golpeo a Zaku y lo lanzo al suelo

¿Qué acaba de suceder? – pensó Gohan

El puso a sus compañeros fuera de peligro, es muy rápido – pendo Dosu

Estilo de fuego, jutsu llamas del fénix – dijo Sasuke después de hacer posiciones de manos y ataco a Zaku con fuego, Zaku uso su jutsu de sonido para contrarrestar las llamas y logro apagarlas pero en las llamas estaban escondidas shuriken que Sasuke había lanzado, ninguna le dio pero gracias a eso no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba detrás de él, sujeto los brazos de Zaku jalándolos hacia atrás y puso su pie la espalda de este obligándolo a arrodillarse

Algo no está bien, el esta diferente – pensó Gohan observando la escena, a Sasuke se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara

Pareces estar muy orgulloso de tus brazos ¿no es así?, debes estar muy apegado a ellos – dijo Sasuke jalando lo brazos de Zaku hacia atrás y pisando fuertemente su espalda

No, espera ¿Qué haces? – grito Zaku desesperado por el dolor y de pronto se escucho un crujido, Sasuke le había roto los brazos

Sasuke giro la cabeza hacia atrás, donde estaba Dosu – por lo visto solo quedas tu, espero que tú hagas esto más interesante de lo que tu amigo hizo – dijo caminando hacia el

No, no puede ser, quien quiera que él sea no es Sasuke- pensó Sakura – basta no lo hagas – grito Sakura corriendo y abrazando a Sasuke – detente por favor – dijo Sakura sollozando y las marcas en el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaron a desaparecer y después callo sentándose en el suelo

Eres fuerte Sasuke, muy fuerte – dijo Dosu mostrando un pergamino de la tierra – te propongo un trato, yo te doy este pergamino y tú nos dejas ir

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, Dosu dejo el pergamino en el suelo y cargo en sus hombros a sus dos compañeros

Te subestimamos, pero a fin de cuentas descubrimos lo que queríamos saber, la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos tal vez no tengas tanta suerte – dijo Dosu alejándose con sus compañeros

Espera – grito Sakura haciendo que Dosu se detuviera - ¿Quién es ese tal Orochimaru?, y ¿Qué le hizo a Sasuke?, y ¿por qué a él? – dijo Sakura

No lo sé, solo nos dijeron que nos enfocáramos en Sasuke – respondió y de nuevo comenzó a caminar y en poco tiempo desapareció

Unos segundos después Shikamaru despertó a Naruto

¿Qué paso con el ninja? – Pregunto exaltado al momento de despertar y lo busco pero su mirada se poso en el cabello de Sakura – Sakura algo le sucedió a tu cabello – grito

Oh... eso, es que quise cambiar mi imagen – dijo Sakura mientras se tocaba el cabello – me gusta más largo pero cuando estoy en la intemperie como ahora ando de arriba abajo es poco práctico – añadió la ninja

mmm… y cuál es su historia? – les dijo Naruto a Shikamaru y Kiba

Explicarte lo que paso me parece muy aburrido – dijo Shikamaru con pereza

Todos vinieron para ayudar – explico Sakura y en pocos segundos Lee recobro la conciencia

¿Dónde están los ninja de la aldea del sonido? – fue lo primero que dijo al despertar

Sasuke se encargo de ellos – le respondió Gohan – aun no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, Sasuke no era el mismo – pensó el Saiyajin viendo como Ino le arreglaba el cabello a Sakura con un kunai

Después de que Ino terminara de arreglar el cabello de Sakura todos decidieron dispersarse.

Gohan y Naruto se encontraban en un rio, se encargaban de pescar mientras Sakura y Sasuke encendían una fogata en una parte cercana del bosque para cocinar lo que los otros dos consiguieran

En este lugar no hay peces muy grandes – pensó Gohan con una caña de pescar que había hecho con elementos del bosque mientras recordaba cómo cerca de su casa había peces incluso más grandes que él.

No hay muchos peces – grito Naruto que se encontraba nadando en el rio.

Tal vez es porque los asustas – dijo Gohan un poco irritado – no creo que podamos conseguir más – dijo viendo los únicos cuatro peces que habían atrapado

Gohan y Naruto llegaron con lo que consiguieron y los cuatro se sentaron frente a la fogata esperando a que los peces estuvieran listos para comerlos

Ya pasaron cuatro días del comienzo del examen – dijo Sakura preocupada viendo como se cocinaba su comida

Si, tenemos veinticuatro horas para conseguir un pergamino del cielo y llegar a la torre – dijo Sasuke

Me pregunto cuántos equipos ya habrán llegado a la torre – dijo Gohan preocupado y noto que Sasuke lo miraba de manera extraña.

Ciertamente él no le había hablado a Gohan desde que vio que poseía el sharingan y ahora cada vez que abría la boca Sasuke lo observaba como si fuese en lo único que pudiese pensar al verlo.

Listos ya los pescados comenzaron a comer

Hay que enfrentarlo, no quedan muchos pergaminos del cielo – dijo Sakura mirando su pescado – además ya pasaron cuatro días, eso quiere decir que ya gastamos el ochenta por ciento de nuestro tiempo, según lo que entendí solo diez equipos pueden aprobar, porque solo hay diez juegos de pergaminos y hay veinte equipos, ochenta candidatos buscándolos

Y si eso no es suficiente ahora se puso peor – interrumpió Gohan – Orochimaru quemo el pergamino del cielo que teníamos, pensando en eso, ahora solo hay nueve juegos de pergaminos completos y no sabemos cuántos pergaminos ya han sido encontrados, sinceramente no se si aun tenemos posibilidad de encontrar el pergamino que necesitamos

Tal vez nos dedicamos mucho tiempo a descansar de nuestra última batalla, pero ahora tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, voy a traer agua – dijo Sasuke levantándose y alejándose del lugar

Iré a ver si logro pescar algo mas en lo que regresa Sasuke, no sabemos si mas a delante encontraremos comida – dijo Gohan tomando su caña y yéndose hacia el rio

Oye Sakura, yo sé cómo podemos lograrlo sin tener que pelear, mira – le dijo Naruto sacando pergaminos de su bolsillo

¿Qué mire qué? – le respondió Sakura, no entendía que quería Naruto

Los pergaminos, tengo montones de ellos, tu sabes, manuales de ninjutsu, seguro podemos cambiar uno para que parezca igual al pergamino del cielo – le aclaro Naruto

Basta, aunque pudieras falsificarlo por fuera como piensas hacerlo por dentro, no sabemos que hay en los pergaminos, y está prohibido que lo hagamos – dijo Sakura enojada – que la próxima idea que tengas sea de cómo conseguir el pergamino

Espera, tenemos una pista de que hay en el pergamino del cielo – dijo Naruto mostrándole el pergamino de la tierra – tenemos que abrirlo y leyéndolo tal vez podamos falsificar el otro

¡No Naruto! – Golpeó Sakura a Naruto en la cabeza provocándole un alarido de dolor - ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Tenemos prohibido ver el pergamino antes de llegar a la torre

Pero si no hacemos algo no podremos lograrlo – le dijo Naruto preocupado

Sakura no dijo nada más, en cierta parte él tenía razón, Naruto tomo el pergamino y con su pulgar tomo el extremo para comenzar a desenrollarlo pero justo en ese momento una mano lo detuvo, era Kabuto

Yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes – dijo este aún sosteniendo el brazo de Naruto

De pronto escucharon a alguien que se acercaba corriendo, resulto ser Sasuke que seguramente había pensado que Kabuto intentaba tomar el pergamino pero pudo notar que no era así, pocos segundos después Gohan regreso con unos cuantos pescados más. Todo se aclaró después.


End file.
